La cuarta es la vencida
by La piketua
Summary: Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, para fleur los es la cuarta. Entra y pasa el rato leyendo las locuras que lea ocurrieron a Fleur al entrar al instituto Hogwarts. AU, femslash, no magia.
1. Preparandose para su nuevo hogar

Summary: Dicen que la tercera es la vencida para Fleur la cuarta es la vencida. Fleur es una bella chica de diez y seis años, casi una diosa a la cual acaban de inscribir en un colegio luego de ser expulsada de tres escuelas publicas en menos de tres meses. La hermosa chica no sabe las aventuras que le esperan en este nuevo y dramático colegio. AU, no magia, femslash,

Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Bueno últimamente he estado pensando en esta pareja y decidí escribir algo

Preparándose para su nuevo hogar

POV Fleur

-Es la tegcera vez en menos de tges meses que te expulsan de una escuela Fleur, ¿Que voy a haceg contigo?- me pregunto mi madre, la señora Delacour, quien era igual de bella que yo.

Mire al suelo avergonzada, acaso era culpa mía las múltiples peleas en las que me metía a diario por culpa de las novias celosas. SI ese era el real problema, yo me hacia amiga de algunos chicos y al final sus novias pensaban que coqueteaba con ellos y venían a buscar pleito.

Y como a Fleur Delacour nadie le dice puta ofrecida sin recibir su merecido terminaba todo en pelea.

-Lo siento madre.- dije con real tristeza, la realidad es soy mitad francesa así que hablo con un asentó francés que muchos critican, pero a mi me da lo mismo que me odien a que me amen, porque de las dos formas llamo la atención.

-Un lo siento no arregla la cosas Fleur, te he inscrito en un colegio. ¡Colegio! Pego no en esos de los que estudia lunes y por la tagde te vas para casa. No, Hogwagts es un enogme colegio en el cual pasagas todo el año y solo saldrás en días de fiesta: como navidad. Tal vez allí te enseñen a respetag las nogmas.- anuncio mi madre.

Mis ojos volaron abiertos y mire a mi padre, quien no había interferido, solo miraba al suelo. Lo mire con suplica, estaba rogando y no me importaba.

-Padge, usted no pegmitigia algo así.- dije mis ojos llenándose de lagrimas. Mi padre me miro y luego miro al suelo.

-Alguien debe enderezarte cariño.- dijo mi padre, el señor Delacour mirándome, puedo notar que el no esta completamente de acuerdo.

-Mañana iras al colegio Fleur así que ve a por tus cosas, recuegda que no podrás salig. Aun así te iré a llevag gopa nueva cada mes. Tu unifogme esta en mi cuagto...buscalo y...sé que algún día me lo agradecegas...- dijo mi madre, con un fuerte sollozo abandone el lugar y corrí mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta de un azote y comencé a hacer mis maletas con coraje. ¿Como podía hacerme esto mi madre? Solo me habían echado de tres escuelas...eso no era gran cosa. Luego de terminar de empacar mis cuatro maletas color violeta claro me dedique a mirar por la ventana de mi cuarto hacia la lejanía.

Podía ver el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, los matices violetas pintando el cielo y como el sol se perdía debajo del agua. Es una de las tantas cosas que amo de mi hogar es tan alto que alcanzo a ver la playa al otro lado del lugar.

Suspire al saber que pronto lo único que vería seria paredes y clases y personas seguramente parecidas a soldados. Me acomode en la silla, tome un cepillo de mi mesa y comencé a pasarlo por mi sedoso cabello rubio.

Luego de un rato decidí darme un baño, salí del lugar 20 minutos mas tarde con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cabello y algunas gotas traviesas que aun corrían por mis curvas de porcelana.

Me coloque la ropa interior y me tire en mi cama dispuesta pasar mi última noche en casa.

-Vamos Fleur, levántate cariño.- una voz me llamaba amorosamente mientras una suave mano acariciaba mi mejilla. Me moví un poco y abrí los ojos, encontrando frente a mí, a mi padre.

-Hola papi, bueno días.- dije sonriendo, el me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación diciéndome que tenia una hora para estar lista antes de que partiéramos. Me deslice fuera de las sabanas y me dirigí a mi baño.

Estuve debajo del choro de agua por un buen rato, luego salí y me coloque unos pantalones a mitad de muslo, unas chancletas y una camisa. Salí tarareando de mi cuarto pero al llegar a la sala y recordar a donde iba...subí a mi cuarto y me coloque el uniforme de ¿Como se llamaba el colegio? Así, Hogwarts...menudo nombrecito.

Al colocarme el uniforme me costó reconocerme, el suéter blanco me quedaba algo grande y el yompel un poco mas abajo de la rodilla color azul cielo me hacia parecer una monja, complementando mi traje de monja unas medias blancas hasta casi la mitad de mis kilométricas piernas.

Este uniforme era un desperdicio humano, lo único que no tapaba eran las manos y eso porque no se les ocurrió ponernos las cosas esas que las mujeres usaban en los ochenta.

-Dios apiádate de mi y de todas las monjas que usan este uniforme.- dije en mi interior mientras bajaba por las escaleras...donde mi padre y mi madre me esperaban para llevarme a Hogwarts.


	2. ¿Hogwarts un colegio o un circo?

Aquí esta el segundo cap. Lo he subido rápido porque ya prácticamente lo tenia escrito.

¿Hogwarts un colegio o un circo con buena reputación?

Debo admitir que al llegar Hogwarts, en Inglaterra, me quede con la boca abierta. Era prácticamente un castillo, el lugar era enorme y permitían salir al aire libre. Al final no me sentiré encarcelada como antes había pensado.

-Desde aquí, debes aprender a ser responsable pequeña.- me dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo, le devolví el abrazo con mucha fuerza, aun parados frente a los portones del gran colegio. Le di un beso a mi padre y comencé a alejarme pero...estando a un paso de perderme en lo portones me di la vuelta. Había pensado en irme sin despedirme de mi madre, no puedo.

Gire sobre mis talones y deje caer las maletas para correr hacia mi madre y abrazarla con fuerza, comenzando a llorar en el proceso y siendo acompañada por ella.

-Oh mi Fleur, no llores que me partes el alma. Esto es por tu bien.- dijo mi madre mirándome a los ojos, asentí, sé que ella jamás haría algo que terminara destruyéndome. Volví a abrazarla y luego comencé a alejarme, tome mis maletas y comencé a arrastrarlas por el lugar, suerte que tenían ruedas, no podía imaginarme a misma cargando tales maletas

Mientras me acercaba a las grandes puertas del lugar podía distinguir un cuerpo, al acercarme me encontré frente a una mujer con los años encima, tenia la piel clara, de ojos ajiles cubiertos con unos espejuelos, vestía de negro y a pesar de sus arrugas se veía bien cuidada...además parecía amigable, traía un sombrero de punta muy gracioso

-Usted debe ser la señorita Fleur Delacour.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras tomaba dos de mis maletas y me dejaba arrastrar las otras dos a mi.

-Si, soy yo.- dije sonriendo, la mujer me dedico una sonrisa agradable y se adentro por las enormes puertas. Si por fuera me había impactado por dentro me dejo sin habla.

-No corran por los pasillos.- dijo la mujer seriamente a dos chicos de al parecer quince años, les dedique una sonrisa a los dos chicos que me habían mirado de forma embelesada...eso era ya costumbre.

-Bueno señorita Delacour, su habitación esta en el séptimo piso, habitación numero ocho. Filch, lleva sus maletas.- un hombre viejo apareció no se de donde y luego de mirarme con odio tomo mis maletas y comenzó a subir las kilométricas escaleras...me volvería huesos subiendo tantas escaleras.

-Bueno, la dejo señorita, mañana comienzan sus clases así que conozca el lugar un poco. Recuerde que debe despertar a las siete y estar en los salones a mas tardar las ocho.- dijo la mujer antes de irse, me sentí confundida, esa mujer debía de haberme presentado con algunas personas, debía de haberme conducido hasta mi cuarto...Inhala...exhala.

Con una respiración profunda comencé a caminar por el lugar, estuve andando hasta que un chico de cabellos rojos como el fuego se me acerco. No es feo el chico, pero no es mi estilo, no sabría decir cual es mi estilo.

-¿Hola, eres la nueva verdad?- hablo el chico con un sonrisa, le respondí la sonrisa mientras asentía y el presentaba.

-Soy Ronald Weasley y si quieres...podríamos empezar a conocernos mejor.- dijo el chico acercándose mas, creo que me ha confundido con la prostituta de la esquina. Y eso que llevo ropa de monja.

-Soy...Fleur Delacour y lamentablemente no quiego conocerte mejog.- dije con una sonrisa y el chico siguió pegándose, dejándome acorralada en la pared...y si es un sicópata violador, madre en que clase de colegio me has metido.

-Anda, no te arrepentirás.- dijo el chico y solo con ver su mirada me hacia sentir violada,

-Creo que no- dije saliéndome por debajo de su brazo y echando a correr, cuando suspire aliviada al fin vi a otra chica en el colegio. Era de cabellos muy risos y rubios, era bastante bonita y parecía ser agradable. Me acerque con mi sonrisa más amigable.

-Hola, soy Fleur, soy nueva.- dije sonriendo, la chica me miro de arriba abajo de una extraña manera y luego me extendió la mano.

-Yo soy Lavender Brown.- casi doy un salto de felicidad, mi primer conocida en ese extraño colegio, extraño en el sentido de que... la directora esta en un viaje por el espacio sideral y un chico me abordo en medio de un pasillo.

-Un placer conocegte Lavendeg.- dije sonriendo, ella dejo salir una sonrisa algo bobalicona mientras decía que mi acento era sexi...nunca había recibido tal comentario de parte de una chica pero...tal vez el estar encerradas las vuelva mas sinceras y amistosas.

-¿Quieres venir a follar conmigo en la esquina?- dijo de repente ella, me quede por un momento en el aire y es que...no sé que rayos a querido decirme. ¿Que significa follar? Sera como hablar, tal vez aquí le llaman de esa manera...aunque la palabra suena como, como algo sucio. No importa, debo de hacerme con algún amigo o amiga y Lavender se ve amigable.

-Claro.- dije sonriendo, ella me tomo del brazo algo demasiado fuerte para mi gusto y luego había sido empotrada contra una pared...tarde en reaccionar y cuando lo hice ella ya me estaba besando.

-Lavendeg, creo que me confundes.- dije empujándola y logrando sacármela de encima, ella me miro confundida.

-Viene conmigo, Lavender.- dijo una voz a mi espalda, me voltee y corrí a esconderme detrás del chico de cabellos negros y gafas feas.

-Ella dijo...- comenzó Lavender pero con un gesto el chico le dijo que lo olvidara, ella asintió y se fue del lugar tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me aleje del chico con rapidez y me puse a la defensiva, no llevaba allí ni una hora y habían intentado violarme en mas de una ocasión.

-Soy Harry Potter- dijo el chico de ojos verdes extendiéndome una mano, la tome con cierto recelo.

-Gracia Haggy, soy Fleur.- dije y el chico sonrió de una forma cálida, por lo menos alguien normal en todo Hogwarts.

-Tu tono francés es sexi.- dijo el sin apartar la sonrisa cálida, o no, la ultima persona que me dijo eso intento violarme al otro segundo.

- ¿intentaras violarme?- pregunte con cierto temor, el dejo salir una carcajada y negó de una manera que me hizo sentir algo ofendida, como si yo no fuera lo suficiente hermosa para su gusto.

-Soy Gay Fleur.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, me uní a su risa, había conseguido un buen amigo.

-Oye Haggy aquí todos son unos violadoges o es que tengo mala suerte.- hable con tranquilidad mientras caminábamos, Harry me hacia sentir confiada.

-No, aquí nadie es violador Fleur, si todos están en un estado de calentura perpetuo e intentan pasarse pero jamás han violado a nadie, te contare algo, cuando llegue aquí el año pasado una chica me lo cogió...de la nada, estábamos hablando tranquilamente y ella se lanzo y me lo apretó con su mano.- dijo Harry con un tono tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima

-Como lo puede decir tan tranquilo...es como si alguien se lanzaga y me cogiera las tetas es intento de violación.- dije casi en un grito y es que este colegio no podía ser un colegio...esto era un circo o como mucho una casa de citas.

-No te pongas así Fleur...solo hay que hablar con una persona. Yo hable con ella y ella hizo que nadie intentara acercarse a mí. Es una de las personas con más popularidad y mandato en el colegio. - casi me pongo bailar de alegría. No seré violada si logro hablar con esa persona.

-Ahora, sígueme, te llevare donde ella.- dijo Harry tomándome de la mano, antes de que avanzara lo detuve y lo mire con duda.

-¿Que significa follar Haggy?- pregunte con duda, Harry dejo salir una risa fresca, cálida, casi parecía que el significado era graciosos.

-Significa tener sexo salvaje como dos animales.- dijo Harry y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo mas me había arrastrado hacia sabe Merlín donde. Caminamos por un rato hasta entrar a una habitación grande...parecía una gran sala.

-¡Hermione!- grito del chico, supuse que el chico estaba llamando a la persona que podría ayudarme.

-Hola Harry.- saludo una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos azules mientras se sentaba en un sillón, deduje que era Hermione así que me acerque a ella prácticamente corriendo

-Necesito tu ayuda grandísima Hegmione, te explicare. No llevo ni media hora aquí y ya han intentado violagme dos personas...necesito tu ayuda con urgencia, pog favog.- dije sin respirar, la chica de cabellos rojos me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-TU acento es sexi.- fue lo único que la chica dijo, oh demonios desearía que mi acento les pareciera despreciable.

-Olvida mi acento, ayúdame, pog favog Hermione.- dije como una suplica y es que realmente había comenzado a asustarme.

-Es que...no soy Hermione.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa cálida, mi rostro seguramente reflejo la sorpresa.

-Eso es cierto...yo soy Hermione.- dijo una voz suave, con un tono que me dio entender la risa que le había causado mi discurso a la otra Hermione.

Me gire para encontrarme de frente a una chica castaña, de ojos color chocolate, alta, delgada y de piel morena.

-Comenzare de nuevo.- dije tomando una respiración profunda, Harry rio disimuladamente, no lo suficiente disimulado como para que yo no lo notara.

-No hace falta, ya te he escuchado...por cierto tu acento es sexi.- dijo la castaña con una sonrías y por dentro rogué para que me dijera que me ayudaría.

.

Ese fue el segundo capitulo, espero que le guste al que lo lea.

Si te gusto no dude en dejármelo saber con un Review o algún consejo de lo que e gustaría que pasara.

Saludos


	3. DE AMISTADES Y HAYASGOS

El comienzo de amistades y hallazgos escondidos

Hermione se había quedado en silencio, al parecer pensando si podría o no ayudarme y yo ya me estaba impacientando. Tanto ha sido el tiempo que Harry se había sentado a hablar con la pelirroja, la cual ahora se, es hermana del chico que intento hacer fiesta conmigo...por cierto se llama Ginny.

-Mira...- comenzó a decir Hermione pero se detuvo -¿Como dijiste llamarte? pregunto con una sonrisa y es que en ningún momento había pensado en presentarme.

-No dije.- conteste con cierta sonrisa, comenzando a relajarme. Al final de cuentas solo habían sido dos intentos fallidos de violación...no hay de que alarmarse...todavía.

-Me llamo Fleur Delacour.- me presente extendiéndole una mano, Hermione la tomo y se quedo un rato mirándome a los ojos antes de hablar. Su mirada no era como la de Lavender Brown...la de ella era mas brillante y menos lujuriosa.

-La única forma que yo creo podría ayudarte seria que anunciaras que serás monja.- dijo Hermione con un tono burlo, oh genial, la única persona que puede ayudarme le resta importancia al asunto.

-¿Es eso un chiste?- pregunte sin creérmela, Hermione aun sin borrar su sonrisa negó repetidas veces.

-Hablo enserio Fleur, la situación de Harry fue muy diferente a la tuya.- me dijo la castaña de cabellos enmarañados tranquilamente, esta era una situación grave... ¿Como puede ser que no pueda ayudarme?

-Si...eso es cierto Fleur, mi situación fue algo diferente, siento darte ilusiones.- dijo Harry con un gesto de disculpa.

-¿Cual fue a difegencia?- pregunte obstinadamente y es que no tenia pensado recibir un no por respuesta. EL silencio que se formo en el lugar me dio a entender que la diferencia no era algo positivo.

-Cuando supieron que yo era un Potter se alejaron...mi familia tiene la reputación de estar maldita. Por la cicatriz con la que nací, la cual es una marca en realidad. El resto de los que me acosaban Hermione me ayudo a alejarlos, revelando que era gay y reduciendo mis acosadores a un 15%.- dijo Harry levantando un mechón de su negro cabello y mostrándome una cicatriz en forma de rayo...aunque para muchos seria una horrenda cicatriz a mi me parecía cool y...especial.

-Solo pog una magca...estos chicos tienen algún trastorno mental, fuerte e irreparable.- dije aun sin creer que por una cicatriz tan pequeña se pudieran crear tantas habladurías. Lentamente me dirigí a un sillón y me deje caer cansada.

-Creo que no tengo oportunidad, solo decir que ¨Soy" veela, y ser veela significa estar maldecida por los reyes egipcios... ¿Saben donde es el séptimo piso?- pregunte mirando a mis compañeros.

-Esta es la sala común del séptimo piso- declaro Hermione sonriendo y note que la chica tenia una bonita sonrisa, sus ojos se medio achinaban cuando sonreía y parecía iluminar su rostro por completo.

-¿El cuarto numero ocho?- volví a interrogar, notando como por la puerta entraba un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos platinos...cualquiera lo consideraría un Dios pero... no se porque a mi no me llaman la atención los chicos...no se confundan, tampoco las chicas...hasta ahora.

-Malfoy.- soltó Harry con desprecio, el rubio acompañado de dos gorilas le dedico una sonrisa de desagrado y luego centro su atención únicamente en mí.

-¿Eres Fleur Delacour...la francesa de sangre azul?- pregunto con una sonrisa, sentándose a mi lado y pasando uno de sus firmes brazos por encima de mis hombros...lo mire, claro que lo mire y levante una de mis perfectas cejas también.

-Soy Delacour pero, cuando me corto, la sangre que brota es roja, no azul.- dije con mofa, dedicándole una sonrisa, el dejo salir una sonrisa matadora, sus blancos dientes brillando a la luz que irradiaba de la chimenea.

-Es un decir cariño. ¿Que haces con estos perdedores?- pregunto, mirando de soslayo a los antiguos chicos, con los cuales había entablado un vinculo.

-Tal vez soy una perdedora también.- dije levantándome y colocándome junto a Harry...el me dedico una sonrisa complacida, una que reflejaba el comienzo de un solida amistad.

-si es lo que quieres.- dijo el chico antes de levantarse, lanzarme una mirada de asco y salir del lugar a paso elegante...casi parecía que en lugar de andar flotaba en le aire.

- Te has buscado un enemigo de por vida.- comento Ginny mirando una revista, people en español, Harry se había subido a una mesa y me miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Pog que me migas así?- pregunte mirando a Harry quien me dedico una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de piernas en una pose tan femenina y simple que parecía ensayada.

-Es curioso, venias buscando ayuda y has rechazado la ayuda por quedarte con unos perdedores, como nos llama Malfoy.- dijo Harry, mire a Hermione, quien se había sentado en la cama y sonreía al suelo.

-EL podía ayudarme...- murmure, dándome cuenta de que aquel chico rubio podía haber sido mi salvación, ya era tarde, así que encogiéndome de hombros me disponía a hablar pero un voz, que ya conocía irrumpió en el lugar.

-Mione amor, estoy tan caliente, vamos al cuarto a follar.- dijo una voz, voltee a la puerta encontrando en ella a un pelirrojo que ya conocía...al verme el dejo salir una mueca de lamentación. Mire a Harry quien le dedicaba una mirada de asco al pelirrojo que acabado de entrar.

-Ronald, cariño cuantas veces te he dicho que hay ciertos temas que no deberías de comentar en publico.- dijo la castaña, algo escondían sus ojos, ella no miraba al pelirrojo, miraba el fuego y parecía avergonzada, no del pelirrojo sino de ella misma.

-pero Mione...- comenzó a refutar el pelirrojo obstinado, Ginny lo jalo de la oreja y él se quejo.

-Ahora no Ron.- dijo Hermione tajante y el pelirrojo comenzó la retirada, estoy segura de que antes de irse murmuro un: Por eso todas las mujeres son cuernudas. Antes de desaparecer, no pude evitar un gesto de desagrado y es que ese pelirrojo no me caía nada bien.

-Siempre es igual.- escuche murmurar a Hermione, sé que solo yo...que tengo un oído, sensible a los ruidos, la había escuchado. La mire, no parecía estar enamorada de ese chico...creo que son novios, aunque pensándolo bien aquí todos son de mentes abiertas y follan sin ser novios.

-¿Tu novio?- pregunte curiosa, sentándome junto a la morena, ella me miro y lentamente asintió

-¿Lo amas?- volví a interrogar, ella me miro como si fuera una extraterrestre. ¿Porque le parecía tan absurda mi pregunta? No lo se pero quiero averiguarlo, aunque, tan poco se porque quiero saberlo.

-Si soy su novia es porque lo amo.- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio que se ha dicho desde que se dijo que la vida solo es una.

-Eso no es cierto, hay pegsonas que aun siendo novios, hasta esposos, no se aman.- dije, y es que en la otra escuela había tenido un amigo que sus padres estaban casados pero, aunque se llevaban bien, no se amaban.

-Bueno, cada cual con sus opiniones.- dijo, su tono había cambiado drásticamente, ahora parecía distante y hasta molesta, me había dado la espalda y miraba directamente las llamas.

-A veces duele escuchar la verdad.- susurre antes de levantarme, estoy segura de que he descubierto algo que ni siquiera la misma Hermione conoce, o que tal vez conoce pero se niega a aceptar... ella no esta con ese pelirrojo por amor sino por costumbre, tal vez por el buen sexo.

-¿Me llevas a la habitación numero ocho de este piso?- pregunte a Harry, el asintió tranquilamente y me pregunto si Mcgonagall me había dado la llave a lo que negué.

-Ven, vamos a buscarla.- me dijo Harry tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas, en mi mente solo podía pensar que esa mujer estaba en un viaje muy, pero muy largo.

Tardamos media hora en encontrar la vieja mujer, quien con una sonrisa y una disculpa dijo que se había olvidado completo de la llave...y luego se fue, tarareando una canción alegre. Harry me llevo por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta en el séptimo piso con un pequeño ocho gravado.

-Bueno, este es el cuarto ocho, por cierto Hermione duerme aquí.- me dijo Harry sonriendo, asentí varias veces mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta.

-Te veo en el comedor, la cena es en media hora.- dijo Harry antes de irse, Al entrar al lugar vi tres camas, me dirigí a la del medio, ya que era donde mis maletas descansaban. Me tire en la cama y estuve tentada a dormirme pero decidí que no lo haría, me coloque a acomodar mis cosas.

Cuando me percate había llegado la hora de la cena, me dirigí afuera a paso ligero, entonces supe que no tenia ni media idea de donde estaba el comedor.

-Si no te molesta te sirvo de guía.- dijo una voz a mi espalda, al voltear me encontré con Hermione, la morena me dedico un sonrisa y su antes enojo había desaparecido, al parecer.

-Acepto su invitación solo, porque estoy perdida.- dije con un sonrisa y luego nos dirigimos al comedor riendo.

.

Ese fue el tercer capitulo, prometo que lo próximo caps. Serán más largos. Gracias a los que comentan, me animan a seguir con la historia.

Saludos

Y si te gusto no dudes en enviarme un PM o publicar un Review.


	4. De platicas y duchas dobles

4to capitulo arriba

¡Vive la vida loca! (no se porque pero quería escribir eso)

De pláticas y duchas dobles

Al entrar al enorme comedor quede sorprendida, era un lugar enorme, alumbrado mayormente por antorchas, mesas largas llenas hasta el tope con estudiantes que vestían igual que yo y que charlaban entre risas.

Hermione y yo nos acercamos a una mesa donde estaban Harry, Ginny, Ronald, un chico de cabellos negros y cara boba y una chica rubia de mirada soñadora. Hermione se sentó junto al chico pelirrojo y el rápidamente le dio un asqueroso beso...como se nota que no sabe besar.

Me ubique frente a Harry, junto a la rubia, quien me dedico una sonrisa...tan cálida y soñadora que la hacia ver como una princesa.

-Soy Luna Lovegood.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Fleur Delacour.- conteste con una sonrisa, la chica sonrió y siguió comiendo, yo me quede un poco sacada de la conversación...estaban hablando de sucesos del año pasado. Me quede en silencio moviendo el pavo que había picado en pedazos.

-¿Porque te cambiaron de escuela Fleur?- pregunto Ginny sonriendo, la mire con una sonrisa y pensé en mi respuesta.

-Me expulsaron de mis anteriores escuelas.- respondí con una sonrisa, me sentí un poco avergonzada de decirlo pero... hollé, soy Fleur Delacour no tengo que sentirme avergonzada de nada.

-¿Y porque te expulsaron?- pregunto Harry quien había estado mirando hacia un punto lejano detrás de mi.

-Por...algunas peleas.- dije con media sonrisa, todos excepto Hermione rieron, ella se quedo mirándome fijamente y luego negó varias veces con la cabeza. ¿Que significa ese gesto?

-¿Eras problemática entonces?- escuche a Hermione preguntar, note que aunque hablaba conmigo no me miraba, parecía estar ocupada en algo por debajo de la mesa. No quiero pensar en que puede ser porque no quiero vomitar lo que no he comido.

-No, digamos que me tenían celos.- dije, sé que soné prepotente pero es solo la verdad. Hermione rodo los ojos, Ginny medio rio y Harry levando una ceja divertido.

-Es que siendo tú una francesa tan sexi, las demás mujeres deben sentirse amenazadas. - declaro el pelirrojo mirándome con una sonrisa lasciva e interiormente me pregunte si ese chico tenia algo, además de sexo, en la cabeza.

-¿Has tenido novios?- pregunto Ginny intentando cubrir las palabras de su hermano, me centre en ella y deje salir una sonrisa.

-No.- dije tranquilamente y es la pura realidad, si me había besado con un chico francés pero eso no puede llamarse noviazgo, además eso fue cosa de un día, tal vez medio, y luego no salí con nadie más.

-¿Nunca? ¿Nunca has tenido novio o novia?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirándome impresionado y para que negar que me sonroje ante su forma abierta de preguntar eso...como si fuera normal que yo hubiese tenido una novia.

-No, nunca.- dije y todos me miraron impresionados...algo me dice que ninguno es virgen, creo que no saben siquiera el significado de esa palabra.

-Eso es un crimen contra la humanidad, si no te molesta yo podría...- lo que fuera que el pelirrojo iba a insinuar fue cortado por Hermione que le dio un jalón en la oreja y él se detuvo.

-No te parece que eso es antinatural Fleur.- dijo Ginny, ósea que tiene de antinatural, simplemente no he tenido novio, no he tenido novia, soy virgen y disfruto serlo.

-¡Jodeg pego que tiene de malo ser virgen!- grite a todo pulmón, lleve mis manos a mi boca al darme cuenta que todo el comedor me miraba, mis compañeros tenían muecas que reflejaban la risa que les causaba tal hecho.

Con un fuerte suspiro abandone el lugar y me dirigí a paso rápido hacia afuera. Salí al patio, el viento era frio y lograba bajar mi mal humor. Mire al cielo, las estrellas y la luna ¿Que tiene de malo ser virgen? ¿Porque eran tan extraños estos chicos?

-Hey Fleur. No hagas caso a las estupideces de Ron y a las palabras a veces ilógicas de Ginny.- escuche la voz de Harry, me gire a mirarlo y el me dedico una sonrisa antes de acercarse y medio abrazarme.

-Hee...te hiciste con una de las mas guapas Harry y eso que dijiste ser gay.- declaro una voz a nuestra espalda, al girarnos nos encontramos de frente con un chico alto, de cabellos rubios.

-Solo es una amiga Mclaggen.- declaro Harry, el chico lo miro despreciativamente y luego me giño el ojo y quise ir y golpearlo y gritarle que no soy una maldita puta.

-Mejor entremos Fleur.- declaro Harry y yo me deje llevar, estuve un rato hablando con Harry y caminando por los oscuros pasillos, luego él se fue a su cuarto y yo subí arrastrando los pies hacia el mio.

Al entrar el lugar estaba oscuro, me dirigí a mi cama pero note que alguien estaba jadeando. Me acerque a la cama a mi derecha y pude ver a Hermione bocabajo y gimiendo mientras se movía contra la cama...wow...estos chicos y chicas tienen problemas sexuales hasta en los sueños.

Me dirigí a mi cama y cerré las cortinas prácticamente trasparentes que según ellos daban privacidad. Me quite la ropa y me deje caer en sostén y bragas rosas a la cama, no tarde en dormirme.

Desperté al escuchar un despertador, me desperece y me dirigí al baño. Al entrar me sorprendí ante lo que encontré, una desnuda Hermione cepillándose los dientes mientras que otra chica...igual de desnuda...se bañaba con las cortinas abiertas.

Lamentablemente no me pude ayudar, mire a Hermione completamente, desde sus suaves curvas morenas, su trasero firme, su espalda, su abdomen plano y redondeado al final, sus pechos algo mas pequeños que los mis pero firmes al parecer.

Ella no había dado importancia a que yo entrara y la otra chica...algo más morena que Hermione tampoco había dado importancia.

-Yo...avísenme cuando hayan acabado.- declare algo sonrojada y saliendo del baño pero una mano mojada me había sostenido de la mano. Mire a Hermione, quien me miraba de una manera ardiente.

-Si quieres, puedes bañarte conmigo.- dijo como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo, trague saliva con dificultad ante esa pregunta y ella me dedico una sonrisa cálida.

-Padma y yo a veces nos bañamos juntas...sabes por eso de ahorrar tiempo, falta 30 hora para el comienzo de clases y si esperas a que yo termine llegaras tarde.- dijo Hermione mientras la otra chica, de nombre Padma, se envolvía en una toalla y abandonaba el baño luego de darme los buenos días.

-Yo creo que...- dije pero antes de que terminara Hermione había comenzado a sacarme el sostén, no fui consiente de ello hasta que lo vi caer al suelo y sentí la mirada de Hermione en mis pechos...ella disimulo dando media vuelta y metiéndose debajo del agua.

Tal vez estoy haciendo un huracán en un vaso de agua, me deshice de mis bragas y acompañe a Hermione, se sentía raro...nunca me había bañado con otra persona. Me sentí nerviosa cada vez que yo me metía debajo del choro de agua y Hermione se quedaba detrás de mí y sentía que miraba...en partes que no debería ella fijarse.

Mientras sacaba el jabón de la parte delantera de mi cuerpo sentí unas manos en mi trasero, juro que las sentí, pero al girarme no había nadie detrás de mi. Cerré la pluma y me envolví en una blanca toalla.

Salí del baño y vi que Hermione ya se había colocado unas bragas negras...la otra chica no estaba por todo aquello. Me dirigí a mi cama y saque un par de bragas violetas, sentí esa mirada de Hermione pero lo ignore...seguramente son mis nervios.

-Maldición.- escuche a Hermione chillar y la mire aun sin colocarme más que la ropa interior.

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunte y ella se sonrojo un poco, al parecer no se había percatado que hablo en voz alta.

-Nada, es solo que no me queda perfume y se me había olvidado pedírselo a mi madre.- me dijo con media sonrisa, me acerque a mi mesa y extraje un perfume de Victoria Secret y otro de nombre Bora Bora.

-Ten, escoge uno.- le dije con una sonrisa y ella prefirió el de Victoria, le dedique una sonrisa antes de rosear mi cuello con mi perfume favorito: Sex in the city. Me termine de vestir y me mire al espejo...era una costumbre, tal vez admiro demasiado mi belleza.

-Si no salimos ahora, no llegaremos a desayunar.- declaro Hermione sonriendo, me gire a mirarla, su cabello ahora estaba completamente seco...caía en risos sueltos y tranquilos.

-Claro, vámonos.- le dije y me gire con rapidez, sin darme cuenta se me enredo el yompel con algo en la cama, hubiera parado en el suelo a no ser por Hermione...quien coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me sujeto.

Mi respiración se engancho, me mire en sus ojos chocolate y ella me dedico una sonrisa antes de enderezarme y alejarse sonriendo.

-Cuidado.- me dijo sonriendo, sonreí también y juntas bajamos entre risas del séptimo piso hacia el comedor, donde desayunamos y nos preparamos para el comienzo de clases.

1er y único punto. Quiero agradecer a Amaranta316 y a kotomatae quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior, realmente el recibir Reviews o PMś es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Espero les haya gustado el cap. y no se olviden de comentar si les gusto... ¿alguna idea de algo que les gustaría ocurriera? Me pueden escribir lo que sea, acepto criticas y opiniones, tomatazos si escribo burradas... enserio lo que sea.

Saludos


	5. Clases y profesores

Había tenido unos días libres pero llegaron a su fin, así que tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar la próxima vez.

Clases y profesores

Hermione y yo caminamos tranquilamente a nuestra primera clase, la cual resulto ser matemáticas (Odio las matemáticas, con letras mayúsculas y en negritas.) Al entrar al salón me percate de que un hombre...de estatura normal, cabellos negros casi en sus hombros y ojos oscuros estaba tranquilamente sentado al fondo del salón mordiendo una manzana y mirando a todos.

Me senté junto a Harry, ya que Hermione se había sentado junto a Ron, el profesor no tardo en ponerse de pie, arrojar su manzana a un cesto de basura y dedicar a todos una mueca de aburrimiento.

-Me he enterado de que tenemos una nueva compañera...bueno, soy Severus Snape, su profesor de matemáticas. ¿Alguien que me diga quien es la nueva?- pregunto el profesor sentándose sobre su escritorio y golpeado la manos juntas...un sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro.

Me sentí acosada cuando todos en el salón me apuntaron, el profesor me miro y me saludo con un gesto de mano antes de bajar de su mesa y comenzar a andar por el lugar.

-Supongamos que una señora da dio un billete de un dólar a un empleado del coreo y le dijo: Deme algunos sellos de dos centavos, diez veces esa cantidad de sellos en un centavo y el resto en ellos de cinco. ¿Como puede hacer el empleado para satisfacer tan problemática demanda?- me quede en a luna ante tal problema matemático, no se si lo he dicho pero ODIO LAS MATEMATICA.

Mire a mi alrededor y solo encontré una mano levantada, me sorprendió ver que era la de Hermione, ¿Era broma verdad? No es posible que ella lo resolviera, yo ni siquiera pude escribir lo que ese profesor, con una sonrisa, había dicho.

-¿Alguien además de la sabelotodo-señorita Granger?- interrogo el profesor con una mueca aburrida surcando su rostro. Al ver que nadie más respondía, le indico a una sonriente Hermione que hablara.

-La solución es bastante simple profesor, solo hay que hacer unos cálculos aquí...otros allá, dividir un poco...- las palabras de Hermione fueron interrumpidas rápidamente por el profesor.

-Señorita...al grano.- pidió el profesor y pude notar la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Hermione, ella lo había hecho a posta, quería molestar al profesor y al parecer ese era un pasatiempo para ella.

-La solución seria 5 sellos de dos centavos, 50 de 1 centavo y 8 de cinco centavos serán exactamente $1.00 dólar.- declaro la sonriente castaña, el profesor aplaudió, un aplauso algo sarcástico para que mentir.

-Apúntese 10 puntos señorita Granger.- declaro Snape antes de pedir que abrieran el libro en la pagina 15 y copiaran todos los conceptos...déjame decirles que son mas de 20.

Al salir de la clase me dirigí junto a Harry y los demás a Educación física...es una de mis clases favoritas. Al salir al patio, luego de cambiarnos todos en el uniforme de la clase, que consiste en una polo sin cuello, unos pantalones sudadera y tenis.

Había sujetado mi cabello en una trenza de lado y mientras nos acercábamos al patio me fije en el profesor que se encontraba parado mirando su reloj. Era un hombre alto, de cabellos marrones, al parecer cuerpo fornido, traía puesto una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones sudaderas acompañados de una gafas de sol en sus ojos.

-Buenos días.- dijo el profesor, saludando a todos en general antes de arrojar una bola de voleibol hacia Harry, quien la tomo en un acto reflejo, sacando una sonrisa del hombre de cabellos largos.

-Para el que no me conoce soy Sirius Black, profesor de Educación física.- dijo sonriendo. Note que todos le tenían confianza, lo saludaban con abrazos o apretones de manos.

-Bueno comenzaremos con voleibol, creo que todos lo saben jugar así que formen grupos de ocho.- declaro el hombre y miro su reloj.

Hermione, Lavender, Harry, Ron, Parvati, Neville, Padma y yo formamos un grupo. El profesor hizo un movimiento de cabeza y los juegos dieron comienzo. Harry, Parvati, Neville y yo éramos equipo contra Lavender, Hermione, Padma y Ron.

Yo había flexionado las rodillas y me encontraba en constante movimiento. Me sorprendí un poco al ver como el profesor le daba un punta pie en la parte trasera de la rodilla a un chico de otro grupo, al parecer porque el chico no tenía las rodillas flexionadas.

Tal fue mi sorpresa que no vi la bola que se dirigía a mi, la bola me hubiera impactado si no fuera porque Neville...quien se encontraba mi lado, se lanzo hacia mi e hizo que cayéramos al suelo. Me salvo de la bola pero prácticamente me aplasto.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto enderezándose, yo me quede un rato mas recostada en la grama y luego fui consciente de nuestra posición comprometedora, ósea él estaba prácticamente a caballo en mi abdomen.

-hee, lo siento.- dijo levantándose y luego ofreciéndome una mano, la tome y con un fuerte impulso estuve de pie, los demás me dedicaron una sonrisa, todos excepto Hermione...ella mas bien tenia un gesto molesto.

-Gracias.- le dije a Neville, note que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un cierto rubor al dedicarle yo una sonrisa. Luego seguimos el juego...habíamos pasado una hora jugando y yo ya estaba agotada...el sol no había dejado de golpearnos con furia y estoy segura de que si no nos detenemos ahora, voy a caer al suelo medio muerta.

Mis compañeros no parecen estar cansados, seguían jugando de lo más tranquilamente, como si esto no fuera algo explotador.

-Momento ¿Estas bien Fleur?- me pregunto Harry a lo que dije que si, aunque no me sentía nada bien. Diez minutos luego el maestro dio por terminada la clase, todos se fueron dirigiendo a las duchas. Con algo de dificultad seguí a Hermione y a Padma, me sorprendí al entrar al baño, en una ducha se bañaban hasta tres chicas entre risas.

-Esto no puede seg.- declare dando media vuelta después de sacar una toalla de mi bolsa. Sali de ese sofocado lugar con rapidez, me dirigí a una pluma a las afuera del lugar, no había nadie, estaba detrás de todas las duchas, detrás de todos los baños.

Me saque mis ropas y me quede en ropa interior, encendí la manga y comencé a mojarme con ella. Luego de unos minutos me di por limpia, apague la pluma y comencé buscar mi ropa limpia en el bulto.

-Pog lo menos y me siento limpia.- murmure colocándome la camisa, luego los pantalones cortos y el jumper, volví a lavarme los pies y me coloque las medias y los zapatos escolares.

Moví un poco mi cabello húmedo luego de secarlo con la toalla y me enganche el bulto al hombro. Comencé a caminar mi próxima clase con rapidez, pero me sorprendí al encontrarme de frente con una sonriente Hermione.

-Eres rara.- me dijo ella sin apartar su sonrisa y eso era el colmo, ¿Yo rara? si yo soy rara ellos son extraterrestres.

-¿Pog que dices eso?- pregunte mientras caminábamos a la siguiente clase, Hermione río ante mi pregunta, su rostro brillo al reír y luego me miro.

-No sabia que la bañera estuviera fuera de los baños.- declaro la castaña a mi lado y me sonroje, no sabía que alguien estuviera viendo, pensé que me había escabullido muy silenciosamente.

-Yo... ¿De que hablas?- pregunte haciéndome la tonta y mirando hacia adelante, puedo sentir la mirada de Hermione y sé que tiene una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios y sé que tiene ojos de burla.

-Claro, solo que, creí ver a una chica rubia bañándose con la manga que se utiliza para regar el invernadero 16.- declaro la morena y voltee a mirarla un poco sonrojada. No tuve tiempo para decir nada ya que entramos al salón de física, al entrar note que Hermione y yo éramos las últimas.

Ambas nos sentamos en la parte de adelante y debo admitir que me sorprendí al ver al profesor... tenia un ojo postizo, cabello alocado y ropas viejas.

-Buenos días. Soy el profesor...para que decir mi nombre si todos me conocen como ojo loco.- declaro el profesor con una sonrisa antes de sentarse en su silla. Me quede un poco sorprendida cuando todos comenzaron a reír.

-Este profesor esta loco.- declaro Hermione en un susurro divertido, la mire levantando una ceja...ya había noto eso. Las clases siguieron pasando y al fin se terminaron, me dirigí al comedor con los chicos.

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunte a Harry al notar que la chica castaña había desaparecido, el miro alrededor y luego negó incrédulo.

-Seguro esta con su novio.- declaro el moreno, me quede en silencio y no se porque pero me sentí... ¿Traicionada? ¿Por Hermione? ¿Tenia eso lógica? Lentamente espante los pensamientos y me senté junto a Harry a cenar.

Hermione y Ron llegaron a mitad de cena y con un comentario muy poco delicado el chico dio a entender lo que habían estado haciendo.

-Luego de comportarse como cerdo se necesita reponer energías.- dijo el chico riendo y llenándose el buche de comida, sé que una mueca de asco se formo en mi rostro.

-Demasiada información.- dijo Ginny con cara asqueada y dándole un golpe, bastante fuerte, a su hermano... en la nuca. Note el gesto avergonzado de Hermione, quien comía lentamente.

-Esta noche son los concursos de besos en el piso 5 Hermione, casi lo olvido, ganaremos ese premio cariño.- declaro Ron entre comida, así que casi no lo entendí.

-¿Concurso de besos?- pregunte, no sé que es pero siento que alguien a pisoteado mi orgullo, no quisiera creerlo pero empiezo a pensar que ese alguien es Hermione y que el hecho de saber que había estado teniendo sexo con Ron me hizo sentir engañada y humillada.

-Si, se celebra todo los meses. Uno consigue una pareja, se apunta y luego tienes que besar a tu pareja delante de prácticamente toda la escuela...se premian los tres primeros lugares.- declaro Ginny mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Ahh, claro,- dije, mi mente maquinando a mil por segundo, quería concursar y sé que ganare porque no hay nada mejor que un beso francés y yo se perfectamente como poner en marcha un beso francés.

Entonces encontré al candidato ideal, ese chico de cabellos marrones, creo que es Semus. Me concentre en lo que decía...ya que estaba a lado mio.

-Daria lo que fuera por concursar pero...termine con Parvati.- declaro el chico algo melancólico, sé que mis ojos brillaron con emoción y era una competencia contra Ronald...no se porque pero, le voy a demostrar a Hermione que yo soy mucho mejor que es e pelirrojo estúpido.

Un momento ¿Porque hago esto? ¿Acaso me gusta Hermione? ¿Una chica? Que más da si es una chica o un chico.

- ¿Serias mi pareja Semus?- pregunte, el chico volteo a mirarme, sus ojos crecieron abiertos al verme y note que estaba tragando fuertemente. Levante una ceja y mire Hermione por el rabillo del ojo...ella estaba apretando su tenedor y me miraba impresionada.

-¿Hablas enserio?- pregunto el chico, todos en la mesa centraron su atención en mi y yo dijo un si con seguridad.

-Yo no se el proceso, así que puedes inscribirnos y nos vemos en el piso 5, nos llevagemos el primer lugar. Dalo por seguro.- dije levantándome de la mesa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Semus, mire a Hermione y a Ron luego de hacer eso y me fui del comedor.

Fui muy directa, creo, pero no me importa, quiero ese premio, quiero avergonzar a Ronald Weasley.

Fin del cap.,

Quiero agradecer a todo aquel que comento y lee mi historia, un saludo súper especial a kotamae y dayla859 quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior.

Si le gusto no duden en dejarme un suculento Review para inspirar a mi musa.

Saludos


	6. Competencias y Borrachas

Cap. 6...Espero os guste

Competencias y Borrachas

Luego de salir del comedor me dirigí tranquila a mi cuarto, esperaría pacientemente hasta que dieran las ocho, si no me fallo el oído esa fue la hora que le susurro Ginny a Luna Lovegood.

-Je vais gagner ce concours.- susurre en francés sin evitar sonreír mientras miraba por el ventanal de mi recamara compartida. Sentía una emoción embargarme todo el cuerpo, sé que nadie además de yo lo sabe pero esto es para mi mas que una simple competencia

Me acosté en mi cama luego de sacarme los zapatos y me quede mirando al techo no se por cuanto tiempo, solo sé que cuando mire el reloj ya eran las ocho y cinco. Salte de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta...dispuesta a ganar esta batalla contra Ronald Weasley

Abandone la habitación caminando a paso rápido, baje las escaleras corriendo y llegue al piso cinco, estuve un rato caminando por los desolados y silenciosos pasillos hasta que escuche mucho ruido detrás de una puerta...acerque mi mano al pomo mas antes de lograr abrirla una mano me tomo del hombro.

Me gire hacia la caliente mano y me encontré con Hermione, ella me dedico una mirada nerviosa...mire la puerta caoba y luego la mire a ella con una sonrisa.

-También vas a la competencia ¿Verdad?- pregunte sonriendo, Hermione me dedico una mueca extraña y luego me tomo del brazo alejándome de la puerta.

-Fleur, no deberías entrar a esa competencia, tu... eres virgen y cualquiera podría intentar propasarse contigo como lo hacen unos con los otros. No tienes experiencia en este tipo de cosas, solo harás el ridículo.- dijo la morena mirándome a los ojos, me cruce de brazos disgustada.

-¡Hey! ¿Que quieres decig con que hare el gidículo?- pregunte enojada, Hermione me miro con coraje y me tomo el brazo con fuerza...pero luego relajo el agarre y su mirada se volvió mas clara.

-Quiero decir que...Fleur, no quiero decir nada, solo que no debes participar. No te conviene, te hablo como amiga.- declaro Hermione mirándome a los ojos, algo en sus ojos me decía que ella me consideraba más que una amiga...aunque tal vez es que eso es lo que yo deseo y por eso lo veo.

-Como amiga escucho tus palabras Hermione, mas, eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacer caso.- dije dando media vuelta y sin dejarla hablar entre por la puerta. El lugar estaba alborotado de estudiantes, luego de unos minutos encontré a Semus...lo salude con un beso en la mejilla y él me dijo que ya nos había inscrito.

Me quede allí junto a Semus hasta que el concurso dio comienzo. Los primeros en subir a la pequeña tarima fueron dos personas que conocieron...Lavender Brown y Padma Parvati. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir a la pareja con ganas.

Las dos chicas compartieron un beso algo extraño, a mi parecer...era como, mucha saliva y muchos mordiscos. Los hombres rompieron en gritos y aplausos y las dos chicas bajaron luego de que los jueces. Cinco jóvenes de seguramente 18 años dijeran que podían detenerse.

Pasaron algunas parejas mas hasta que toco a otra persona que yo conocía...eran Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy...ambos compartieron un apasionado beso...decir apasionado era quedarse corto...la pasión, la ternura y el amor era palpable entre los dos.

Entonces llego una pareja que no me esperaba...Ginny y... ¿Cormac Mclaggen? Bueno, hay que admitir que la chica tiene buen gusto. El beso fue demasiado inocente para una competencia pero nadie lo critico solo gritaron que se veían Cute´s juntos.

-Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.- anuncio el chico de cabellos rojos...creo que es Fred uno de los hermanos gemelos de Ronald. Ron comenzó a subir dando saltos, como si fuera el rey de esa competencia...al parecer lo era por que todos comenzaron a Gritar.

-Eres mi papi Ronald, dale una pela a todos. La de oro ya es tuya Ronald, barre el suelo.- habían gritado, seguido de otros comentarios algo obscenos...note que, nadie le lanzaba porras a Hermione, quien había subido siguiendo a Ron. Era como si solo fuera Ronald el que se llevara el premio, para mi, un beso es entre dos...para que sea perfecto debe haber concordancia...un buen besador se acopla al ritmo de su pareja.

Ronald se había situado en el medio del lugar haciendo movimientos algo asquerosos con su boca y lengua...al parecer el cree que eso es un calentamiento. Hermione se había parado ante el con una sonrisa fingida y el la tomo de la cintura.

Cuando sus bocas chocaron sentí una presión en el pecho seguido e unas extremas nauseas...eso no era un beso, Hermione no se movía y Ron movía demasiado la boca, a veces se iba de lado o sin darse cuenta no besaba sino mordía, no de manera sexi sino brusca

Todos rompieron en aplausos, hasta los mismísimos jueces, tal ves estos nunca han visto lo que es un beso realmente. Al separarse note como Hermione se limpiaba la boca y bajaba rápidamente, Ron se tomo su tiempo recibiendo halagos y luego bajo.

-Nuestra ultima pareja...Semus y Fleur.- declaro el pelirrojo, tome a Semus del brazo y lo hale a la pequeña tarima frente a todos...el parecía un poco cohibido y cuando estuvimos frente todos comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente.

-Semus, solo será un beso francés, tranquilo si.- dije con una sonrisa, tomándolo de las manos, el asintió un poco (Un montón) nervioso.

-Ese es el problema...no se dar un beso francés- me susurro mientras la gente nos miraba en espera.

-Escucha, solo abre la boca y deja que yo haga lo demás. Ahora, tomagme de la cintura.- dije en un susurro pero con una voz autoritaria, el no tardo en obedecer...envolví mi pierna en su cintura y el unió nuestros labios.

Su boca, como yo ordene, estaba abierta y yo no tarde en hacer maravillas con mi lengua. Me sentía un poco asqueada porque realmente ese beso no quería dárselo a él, pero esto solo es una competencia.

Semus le cogió el gusto rápido y el beso era francés en todo el sentido de la palabra...escuche como el soltaba un gemido y me sentí triunfadora. Luego de lo que me parecieron años, nos separamos...él estaba jadeando con fuerza... los espectadores estaban en shock pero luego rompieron en aplausos.

-Eso si es un beso.- escuche que gritaron mientras sacaba mi rostro con un paño, Semus todavía jadeaba y me miraba con lo ojos cristalizados.

-Definitivamente el primer lugar.- dijo uno de los jueces, levantándose y dándome una pequeña medalla con el 1 tallado, en madera claro. Semus sonrío orgulloso y me abrazo por los hombros... no lo aparte, estábamos celebrando.

-El segundo lugar es para Ronald y Hermione.- dijo otro juez pero solo Ronald (De mala gana) tomo la medalla ¿Y Hermione? Con discreción abandone el lugar sin ver a quien entregaban el tercer lugar. Todavía me siento babeada, necesito un baño con urgencia. Con ese pensamiento comencé a subir los últimos escalones a mi cuarto.

Entones me encontrar con algo que no esperaba... una borracha Hermione acostada, desparramada, a mitad del pasillo. Me acerque lentamente y vi que sostenía una cerveza, creo que se llama medalla.

-Hermione estas bocacha.- dije arrodillándome a su lado y quitándole la cerveza, arrojándola en un bote de basura que se encontraba a nuestro lado. Ella hizo berrinche como niña chiquita y se cruzo de brazos molesta.

-Esa...esa era la última cerveza que me quedaba.- chillo molesta, me incline hacia ella para que se parara y logre levantarla...colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Di unos pasos en esa posición hasta que Hermione se acostó más sobre mí y comenzó a murmurar cosas.

-¿Porque tenias que participar?- pregunto con un puchero, mirándome con esos ojos ahora medio dormidos, la ignore e intente abrir la puerta de nuestra recamara compartida. Cando lo logre la arrastre a su cama y la eje caerse.

Cerré sus cortinas y me dirigí al baño, mañana hablaría con Hermione del porqué de su borrachera. Entre al baño y comencé sacarme la ropa...estaba agotada...me metí en la bañera y el agua tibia hacia maravillas con mis músculos.

-Muy mojada.- susurro una voz en mi oído y luego sentí como un cuerpo desnudo se presionaba contra mi espalda. Unas manos pequeñas y delicadas volaron a mi pecho y comenzaron a bajar por mi abdomen.

-Si besaste a Semus, que tengas sexo conmigo no haría gran diferencia.- hablo la voz medio moribunda de Hermione. Voltee a mirara y vi que, como yo ya sabia, estaba desnuda y al parecer cachonda porque se movía de manera extraña.

-Hermione, estas...- lo que sea que yo fuera a decir se perdió porque Hermione había juntado nuestros labios y me besaban hambre...si parecía que yo fuera manantial y ella mujer perdida en el desierto por años

-Mmm, nunca había dominado un beso, se siente tan bien.- murmuro y note que cerraba la llave de agua. Ella volvió a unir nuestros labios y comenzamos a caminar entre besos a mi cama. Pronto estuve en la cama sintiendo la traviesa lengua de Hermione en mi boca...se sentía también, podría compartir millones de besos franceses con Hermione, todo ella era perfecto.

-Te deseo tanto Fleur y también adoro tu forma de hablar, de ser, de besar.- dijo dando lamidas a mi cuello...pero, las lamias cesaron y Hermione se volvió peso muerto. Me la saque de encima y vi que se había quedado dormida.

-¿Es broma verdad Hermione?- pregunte sin creerla, estoy caliente y ella se duerme. Con frustración me levante de la cama y me coloque algo de ropa...pensaba dormir en la cama de Hermione ya que era imposible moverla... mañana tengo que hacerle muchas preguntas a esta castaña

Cap. superado

Debo confesar que estoy al borde de las lagrima (Mentira, soy algo dramática). Bueno tal vez no a borde dela lagrimas pero i un poco triste :( porque no obtuve ni un solo Review en el capi anterior. ¿Lo escribí Mal? Me lo he preguntado millones de veces pero sé que seguramente no tienen tiempo.

Aun así aunque sea una carita o algo plis...solo para saber si les gusto el capitulo. Bueno me despido...creo que esto de escribir debajo de los capitulo me lo tomo muy a pecho y a veces escribo mucho. Ahora si, saludos y besos


	7. Voleibol Fleur: leccion

Aquí nuevo capitulo

Voleibol + Fleur: lección

Tarde algunos minutos en dormirme y cuando al fin lo logre no me di cuenta. Me levante sobre saltada la siguiente mañana, mire mí alrededor y limpie el sudor frío que corría por mi frente, había soñado con Hermione...un sueño demasiado caliente para mi gusto.

Me levante y camine al baño, uf, que suerte tengo...esta vacío. Me despoje de mi ropa y encendí el agua fría...cundo el agua comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo pude sentir como bajaba de temperatura... deje el agua caer sobre mi rostro y luego de unos minutos bañándome salí envuelta en una toalla.

Me acerque a mi cama y note que Hermione la había arreglado, no tenia ni una sola arruga. Luego de colocarme mi uniforme, mire el reloj notando que eran las siete y quince. Me acerque a cama de Hermione y la tendí, sentí como un aroma que yo conocía me llegaba la nariz.

Con curiosidad abrí el cajón derecho en la mesa de Hermione y vi allí un diario, lo acerque a mi nariz comprobando que estaba bañado en el aroma de Hermione. Sabia que estaba mal tomarlo sin autorización pero no podía ayudarme así que me senté en la cama y abrí el diario pero sonrojada lo volví a cerrar...eso estaba mal.

Coloque el diario de Hermione en su lugar y salí presurosa de la habitación dirigiéndome hacia el comedor. Al llegar a este busque a Hermione con la mirada, la encontré sentada junto a Ron...sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y ella bajo la mirada antes de lanzarse hacia Ron y besarle.

Sentí un profundo dolor en mi pecho, como si este estuviera siendo desgarrado. Camine hacia ellos mirando el suelo y me deje caer junto a Ginny, no tarde en servir comida a mi plato y llenar mi boca para no hablar.

Cuando sentí que si comía algo mas me estallaría el estomago me levante de la mesa sin mirar a nadie y me dirigí afuera. Mire el reloj y calcule que faltaban 20 minutos para el comienzo de las clases. Salí afuera arrastrando los pies, después de lo de ayer hubiera esperado algo mas... ¿Que? no lo se pero algo.

Mientras caminaba por los extensos jardines me sorprendí al ver a Luna sentada debajo de un árbol, sola y tarareando una canción mientras sus ojos se perdían en el cielo. Me acerque lentamente, no quería sacarla de concentración, me quede mirándola por unos segundos hasta que la escuche hablar.

-Tu aroma esta en el aire Fleur, no puedes ser silenciosa cuando eres la única en todo Hogwarts que usa sex in The city.-dijo la extraña chica volteando a mirarme le dedique una sonrisa y me senté a su lado.

-¿Porque estas sola?- pregunte mirándola, Luna miro adelante con una autentica sonrisa en los labios, parecía tan feliz...parecía sumida en un mundo que solo ella conocía.

-Nunca estamos solos si estamos con Dios. ¿Porque estas triste? ¿Es por Hermione verdad?- las preguntas de Luna me desconcertaron, pero que las dijera con es mirada medio ida me desconcertó aun mas... no supe que decir, me había quedado en blanco.

-Hermione siempre a sido una chica rara y mira que lo estoy diciendo yo...Lunática Lovegood, pero todos se dan cuenta, todos menos Ron. A Hermione no le gustan los chicos, solo esta con Ron para guardar las apariencias y...no hace falta mucha imaginación, ni mucha lógica para saber que tu le gustas. No desesperes, solo debes darle un empujoncito y tenerle paciencia.- dijo a chica, sé que mis ojos deben estar saliéndose de sus órbitas ante la sorpresa que me causo esa confesión.

-No te quedes aquí sentada Fleur, oportunidades no hay muchas en esta vida.- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, tras el schok inicial me levante y me encamine rápidamente a la entrada de castillo, sin voltear atrás y pensando en las palabras de Luna.

-Tal vez tenga razón, estará en las nubes pero parece muy segura de lo que dice- murmure mientras me dirigía al salón de Química. Al entrar vi que solo había algunas personas, me senté sola en una esquina apartada y saque mis cosas.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto una voz, levante la mirada encontrándome con Semus, le dedique una sonrisa y le se di un lado en el banco. Él se sentó y saco una libreta (En muy alas condicione) y un lápiz de madera que se merecía un descanso.

-Oye...desde ayer quería hablarte de...de nosotros, ósea de ti y de mi.- me dijo un nervioso Semus moviendo las manos con insistencia y dando odiosos puntapiés en el piso. Intente concentrarme en su rostro.

-¿Que?- pregunte acordándome el cabello detrás de la oreja, el suspiro con fuerza e iba a hablar pero no lo escuche porque Hermione apareció en la puerta y mis ojos volaron a ella, sus ojos estaban en mi y al ver a Semus estoy segura de que apretó los puños antes de tomar la mano de Ron y arrastrarlo a un banco.

-¿Si?- volví a enfocar a un muy nervioso Semus y estoy segura de que tengo una cara de estúpida perdida que no puedo con ella.

-¿Que decías Semus? Lo siento no te he escuchado.- dije y Semus miro su pantalón antes de tomar mi manos entre las suyas

-¿Podemos ser amigos?- pregunto mirando a mis ojos, pero sus ojos decían una cosa y sus labios otra, sus ojos querían ser mas que un amigo. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que su mirada decía deje salir una sonrisa.

-Claro que si Semus, me encantaría ser tu amiga.- dije son una cálida sonrisa y él se relajo dejando salir un suspiro y mirándome emocionado.

-Habrá una competencia en la noche, es un juego de voleibol en equipo... ¿Serias mi pareja?- me pregunto con una sonrisa, lo mire y no dude en mirar a Hermione quien me estaba mirando por no decir me estaba prendiendo fuego con la mirada.

-¿Hermione y Ron son un equipo verdad?- pregunte aun mirando a Hermione y Semus dijo un si y otras palabras mas que realmente no escuche.

-Seré tu pareja Semus.- dije con una sonrisa antes de que el profesor Lupin entrara al salón.

-Buenos Días chicos, espero que hayan venido preparados porque haremos un experimento un tanto complicado.- dijo el profesor seriamente sentándose tranquilamente en su silla y comenzando a decir el nombre de la cosa que prepararíamos.

Las clases fueron pasando sin nada nuevo, fue en a clase de la profesora Tonks que note algo extraño. Me había sentado junto a Harry en la parte delantera. Al principio me pareció que a Harry le interesaba mucho la clase ya que no dejaba de mirar a la profesora pero...note que tenia una sonrisa demasiado estúpida para simplemente estar escuchando la clase,

-¿Harry?- no dude en preguntar en un susurro como la mujer de pelo rosa se había sentado en su silla con las piernas cruzadas a seguir dictando...Harry volteo a mirarme con rapidez y sé que con la mirada el entendió.

-Hee, yo, Fleur...creo que debemos hablar cuando salgamos de clases.- me dijo Harry antes de volver a prestar atención a la profesora, luego de unos segundos decidí dejarlo por perdido (Por el momento) y seguir prestando atención a la clase.

Cuando al fin terminaron las fastidiosas clases aborde a Harry en la sala del piso ocho, el miro al suelo nervioso y suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Fleur, nadie sabe esto y por eso te pido discreción...no soy gay, era una mentira para que las chicas no me abordaran ya que...solo me interesa, la profesora Tonks.- declaro Harry mirando al suelo, ya lo había sospechado.

-¿Una profesora Harry? Te lleva ocho años, tal vez diez.- dije sin creerla y Harry miro hacia la ventana como si lo que yo dije fuera una espina en su corazón. Me acerque a Harry luego de unos segundos en silencio y coloque una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias Fleur, gracias por no juzgarme.-lo escuche decir mientras volteaba a mirarme, le dedique una sonrisa y lo abrace, el respondió el brazo y luego nos separamos porque alguien se había aclarado la garganta en busca de atención.

-¿Vendrás a vernos jugar, Harry?- pregunto Hermione parada al lado de Ronald, me fije en su atuendo...unos ajustados pantalones rojos y blancos con una camisa de los mismo colores. Con una sonrisa y recordando que yo iba a participar con Semus salí del lugar sin despedirme...solo dedicándole una sonrisa a Harry.

Me dirigí con rapidez a mi cuarto, donde seguramente tendría que ingeniármelas para conseguir algo aceptable para un juego de voleibol pero como un milagro Semus apareció cuando estaba por entrar a mi curto.

-Creo que necesitaras esto.- me dio extendiéndome un bolso, mire adentro encontrando una camisa y un pantalón corto ambo de colores amarillo y azul...los mismo colores que Semus estaba usando.

-si...lo necesita, dame un minuto y me cambio.- dije con una sonrisa antes de entrar a mi cuarto y cambiarme, retoque mi cabello y me coloque unos tenis.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Semus al verme salir, con una sonrisa asentí y el me el tomo de la mano para que lo siguiera. La cancha estaba llena cuando llegamos y ya habían comenzado los juegos. Y Semus y yo nos establecimos en el banco de espera viendo como Cho Chang y Parvati se enfrentaba a Cedrig Diggori y Susan Bones.

El juego paso con normalidad, estaba nerviosa como nos dijeron que nos enfrentaríamos a Ronald y Hermione...eso era cuestión del diablo...una pareja seria eliminada y la otra pasaría a la semi final que se celebraría mañana. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos era nuestro turno y yo estaba nerviosa.

Me acomode en la cancha lo mejor que pude, mirando a Hermione quien me miraba de una manera tan fogosa que derretiría el polo norte si lo mirara de esa maneja. Con un buen saque logre irme arriba con dos puntos.

El juego e fue poniendo demasiado parejo...28-28...estábamos a un 10 segundos de terminar el juego cuando en un saque me torcí la pierna, la bola se elevo unos pies como yo caí directamente al suelo con una pierna doblada que dolía como la mierda.

-¡Fleur!- Semus corrió hacia mi olvidándose de levantar la bola para que pasara a la otra parte de la maya. Me cubrí la cara con las manos como sentía el dolor embargar mi pierna completa y las lagrimas pulsar en mis ojos por salir.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Semus tocando mi mejilla e intentando ayudarme a levantarme.

-Joder no...Duele como el infierno.- me queje como Semus trato de levantarme y me movió la pierna. Sentí otra mano en mi brazo, una mas pequeña...levante la mirada como un peculiar olor me golpeo en la nariz.

-Déjanos ayudarte Fleur, hay que llevarte a la enfermería.- dijo Semus, yo mire a los ojos miel de Hermione, quien se había arrodillado a mi lado ante las protestas de Ronald. Con algo de ayuda de Semus y Hermione logre levantarme.

-No te preocupes Mione, yo me encargo de ella.- dijo Semus cargándome, escondí mi cabeza en su hombro como una nueva sacudida de dolor llenaba mi rodilla y se extendía por mi pierna entera.

Levante la mirada luego de unos segundo y mis ojos hicieron contacto con los de Hermione, quien se había quedado de pie mientras otro equipo seguía jugando...volví a cerrar los ojos y a esconder mi llanto en el hombro de Semus como me di cuenta de que tal vez debí dejar de intentar ser mejor que Ronald...una pierna doblada era lo que había ganado por intentar derrotarlo en un deporte del cual no sabia mas que lo mínimo.

-Se ha doblado la pierna jugando voleibol.- explico Semus depositándome en una de las camas, la vieja mujer asintió y le indico que esperara afuera, Semus abandono la enfermería, la mujer se acercó a mi y toco mi pierna.

-¿Te duele aquí?- pregunto tocando mi tobillo, negué, y seguí negando hasta que llego a mi rodilla...un quejido se escapo desde mi pecho como ella la había apretado...vieja de mierda seguro quería matarme.

-Veremos que podemos hacer...- se dijo así misma la vieja y luego pase unas feas horas que no es precioso contar...solo les diré que termine con una pierna enyesada y teniendo que usar una muleta para caminar.

Nunca les ha pasado que al terminar un cap comienzan a gritar de emoción...yo acabo de hacerlo y mi madre me miro como si estuviera chiflada xD.

kotamae: Gracias, es bueno escucharlo (leerlo) y que bueno que te guste el fic. :)

Nikolas Sur: JAJA cierto, abra que regañar a la castaña por su egoísmo ;). Espero que continúes leyendo mi historia y que me dejes saber que te parece. Saludos y Gracias por comentar.

Amaranta316: jajaja..sus ganas van a acompañarla durante algunos caps y sera una primera vez de ensueño...de eso se encarga Hermione jajaja, Gracias por dejarme un coment y por animarme a no estar triste ;). Saludos

AndyPain: Para mi tampoco fue complicado imaginarlos, creo que estaba de muy buen humor cuando decidí emborrachar a Hermione :DD Gracias por el Review y saludos.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y si es así no duden en dejarme un Review con un bello comentario y/o tienen alguna duda pueden dejármela saber por medio de un PM o Review. Besos y Saludos


	8. Dame tiempo

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias por los comentarios.

DAME TIEMPO

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, faltaban 30 minutos para el comienzo de clases, decir que me sentía mal era algo ridículo. ¿Quién se siente bien teniendo una pierna enyesada? Nadie verdad.

-Espego que hayas aprendido la lección Fleur.- me dije yo misma mientras salía de mi cuarto siendo sostenida por unas muletas. A salir me encontré con Padma, ella me saludo con una sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia el salón.

Con algo de dificultad logre llegar diez minutos tarde. La maestra Tonks me sonrió y siguió dando la clase tranquilamente, con algo de dificultad me acomode en la silla, dejando mi pierna completamente estirada casi encima de la silla de al frente.

-Proyecto mañana, es un infierno.- se quejo Ginny mientras me acompañaba al patio a tomar un descanso, ya que la profesora de Ciencias había dicho que no daría clase por no se cual excusa. Al sentarnos en la grama me deje caer completamente, mirando hacia el cielo, disfrutando de la hermosa sombra que el enorme roble me proporcionaba.

Ginny me dedico una sonrisa, saco una pelota de volibol y corrió hacia donde estaban Lavender y Parvati. Todas se pusieron a jugar el endemoniado juego con sonrisas en sus rostros. Aparte la mirada de ellas y mire mas allá de las blancas y espesas nubes que adornaban el cielo.

-Es una linda imagen.- dijo una voz a mi lado, voltee a mirar rápidamente y en el proceso moví el pie y un quejido se escapo de mis labios. En un instante tuve una mano en mi mejilla.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Hermione mirándome a los ojos, asentí inmediatamente como la castaña se acomodó la mi lado con una pequeña sonrisa, la mire por unos segundos y luego volví mi vista al cielo nuevamente.

-Hegmione...lo que ocuggio hace dos días...- comencé a hablar, pero un dedo en mis labios cayo mis palabras, Hermione me miro a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban con algo de vergüenza pero no arrepentimiento.

-Hablemos en otro lugar.- mi pidió, asentí lentamente y Hermione me ayudo a levantarme, lentamente logramos llegar a nuestra habitación. Estuvimos en silencio todo el camino, al llegar Hermione cerro la puerta y me miro.

Nuestra habitación compartida, esta estaba completamente vacía, la ventana estaba abierta y el lugar recibía un aire fresco. Hermione me tomo de las manos, se sentó en la cama y yo la acompañe.

-Fleur...yo, he intentado evadirte durante estos días. Sé que no estuve bien, pero, no sé que es lo que me sucede. Fleur yo... tengo miedo de lo que siento por ti.- me dijo Hermione mirándome a los ojos, sentí un fuerte calor en mi pecho.

-Hegmione...no sé que...- mis palabras quedaron en el aire como Hermione había juntado nuestros labios en un beso, di un pequeño salto por la impresión pero luego deje mis manos descansar en los hombros de Hermione mientras ella colocaba sus manos en mi cintura.

Nuestros labios moviéndose al unísono, podía sentir cierto olor a vainilla que me hechizaba. Luego de un tiempo sentí a Hermione pedir permiso con su lengua para entrar y se la concedí gustosa.

-Te amo.- jadeo Hermione cuando nos separamos, jadeando, en busca de aire. Una sonrisa reposo en mis labios mientras intentaba recuperar mi respiración y dejaba descansar mi frente en la de Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo.- murmure con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarla, lamentablemente moví mi pierna y un quejido adolorido escapo de mi pecho, Hermione se alejó con rapidez y observo mi pierna con miedo de haberme lastimado

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con una mirada preocupada, yo asentí como mi pierna lentamente dejaba de doler. Hermione sonrió y me empujo delicadamente de la cintura, caí acostada en la cama y ella se acomodó sobre mí con mucha delicadeza.

-Hay que cuidar de la enfermita.- me dijo con una sonrisa y luego me beso, le respondí el beso gustoso, pasando mi pierna, no lastimada, por su cintura para que quedáramos mas juntas. Hermione jadeo y me beso con más fiereza, atrapando mis labios entre sus dientes y logrando sacar un gemido de mis labios.

-¿Qué hay de Ron?- pregunte, y es que no podía sacarme al pelirrojo de la cabeza, no querría compartir a Hermione con nadie. Hermione detuvo abruptamente nuestro beso, me miro a los ojos y se volvió a sentar.

-Fleur, yo te amo pero, no puedo terminar con Ron, él y yo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, conoce a mis padre y yo a los suyos. Dame un poco de tiempo para arreglar todo esto, por favor.- me pidió Hermione tomando mi manos entre las suyas.

-Hegmione...no sé que decigte, realmente me gustaría estag contigo pego no quiero ser la segunda...quiero ser a única.- dije mirando hacia la ventana, sentía las lagrimas pinchando en mis ojos y no quería dejarlas caer.

-Eres única para mi.- escuche la voz de Hermione, una mano en mi barbilla para que la mirara, cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto sentí la calidez de su mirada y como las palabras me llegaban al alma.

-Solo dame unos días.- volvió a pedir, asentí hechizada por sus hermosos ojos. Una hermosa sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Hermione y ella se acercó lentamente...dejando unos escasos centímetros de distancia...dejándome decidir a mí. Con una sonrisa termine de cruzar la distancia que nos separaba y junte nuestros labios en un beso voraz.

-Tenemos clase.- murmuro Hermione en el beso, asentí sin separar nuestros labios, sintiendo nuevamente ese sabor a vainilla que me estaba sacando de quicio. Mis manos tomaron vida propia como coloque una en la cadera de Hermione y la otra detrás de su nuca.

-Fleur...estas convaleciente.- escuche a Hermione murmurar, sus manos jugando con el dobladillo de mi camisa, deje salir un risa como me deje caer hacia atrás en la cama y me pegue tremendo golpe con la cabecera...cosa que me hizo reír más fuerte.

-¿De qué ríes?- preguntó Hermione acariciando el golpe en mi cabeza mientras yo reía a mandíbula abierta, mi risa quedo suspendida cuando entre carcajada y carcajada mi pierna enyesada dejo de estar en la cama y se topo bruscamente con el suelo.

-Auu.- gemí antes de seguir riendo, segundos después Hermione se unió a mi risa y me acaricio la mejilla. Me perdí en sus ojos pero no por mucho ya que la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clases comenzó a sonar...lo que significaba que teníamos clases en cinco minutos.

-Vamos.- me dijo Hermione ayudándome a levantar, tendiéndome la muleta, la tome con una sonrisa antes de que nos encamináramos a Matemáticas con el profesor Snape. Nos tardamos minutos en llegar, para disimular Hermione se sentó con Harry y yo con Ginny (Muy a mi pesar por cierto)

Lo minutos me parecían horas y las horas siglos, no podía concentrarme en la clase...mis ojos viajaba repetidas veces hacia Hermione, quien parecía estar muy concentrada en clase.

-Al pizarrón Delacour.- dijo Snape, di un salto y mire a todos lados antes de levantarme. Snape me miro con una sonrisa de burla pero con rostro serio...trague en seco fijando mi atención en el pizarrón...no entendía ni tres carambas de lo que estaba allí escrito.

-Tiene menos diez puntos Delacour, le aconsejo estar más pendiente. - dijo Snape luego de unos minutos, baje la vista al suelo, las matemáticas definitivamente no eran mi fuerte, me volví a sentar en la silla e intente atender.

Dos horas más y me habían botado del salón, la profesora Dolores...soy una estúpida...ahora mientras camino hacia mi cuarto a esperar que sea la hora de comer recuerdo las palabras de Dolores Umbridge...Como la señorita Delacour esta pensando en pajaritos preñaos la invito a abandonar el salón.

Y con toda la vergüenza del mundo abandone el salón mirando fijamente el piso...fue en ese preciso instante fue que escuche un largo y acalorado gemido. Me acerque lentamente al salón de la profesora Tonks...abrí un poco la puerta y mire.

Quede con la vista en blanco... ¿Aquello era algo normal? Sobre la mesa estaba la profesora Tonks...desnuda, sudada y abierta de piernas... Sobre ella, desnudo y sudado estaba el profesor Lupin. Sentí un poco de pena por Harry al ver la escena... Tonks gemía a viva voz mientras Lupin la penetraba y le acariciaba los pechos.

Intentando pasar desapercibida cerré la puerta y aun con la imagen en mi cabeza me comencé a alejar...cuando me di cuenta me había dirigido hacia afuera...un cálido aire me dio la bienvenida.

Me senté frente al lago con algo de dificultad y me recosté contra el árbol mirando a las profundidades de aquel lago. Mis ojos se perdieron en es inmensidad, tanto que cuando escuche un ruido solo pude darme la vuelta asustada.

-Soy yo Fleur.- hablo Harry sentándose a mi lado, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras veía el sol ponerse...los colores naranjas-rojos se agarraban al cielo mientras el sol se perdía allá a lo lejos.

-Yo también lo he visto.- dijo Harry de repente, lo mire levantando una ceja y Harry me miro a los ojos. Pude leer la tristeza y la decepción en sus ojos esmeraldas, los ojos son el reflejo del alma y los de Harry estaban apagados...parecían rotos en el fondo.

-Vi a Tonks...- la voz de Harry se perdió, el miro adelante conteniendo las lagrimas, como que una mano en su cuello y lo acerque para abrazarlo. Al fundirnos en un abrazo pude escuchar su llanto flojo y adolorado.

Le acaricie la espalda para que siguiera y él lo hizo... Mi amigo lloro hasta que se le secaron los ojos y cuando eso paso lo escuche sollozar...sin lagrimas pero temblando suavemente.

-Todo estará bien Harry.- intente consolarle, el sollozo nuevamente en mi hombro, se separo...sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, le dedique una sonrisa y coloque una de mis pálidas manos en su hombro.

-Todo saldrá bien.- repitió Harry intentando convencerse. Harry se levanto y me ayudo levantarme, el aire ahora era más frío ya que la noche había caído por completo...Harry me dedico una sonrisa y yo pase uno de mis brazos por sus hombros para dirigirnos al comedor.

Tardamos un buen en llegar, por mi culpa claro, pero al llegar nos sentamos con nuestros amigos...Hermione estaba sentada frente a mi y al verme me dedico una sonrisa. Yo no respondí su sonrisa, no podía hacerlo porque estaba viendo como Ron paseaba sus malditos dedos por el cuello de Hermione distraídamente.

Hermione noto mi mirada, porque detuvo los dedos de Ron, los cuales se dirigían a su pecho. El pelirrojo refunfuño por lo bajo y se centro en engullir como un cerdo toda la comida...era tan asqueroso que no entiendo como Hermione es capaz de darle siquiera un pico.

-Esta noche vamos a jugar a la botellita en la sala común del piso ocho. ¿Se apuntan?- pregunto Ginny en voz baja, Ron había gritado un si con emoción y Hermione así tío sin mucho animo.

-Yo también Ginny- dije armándome de valor, si, sigo con mi obsesión de ser mejor que el pelirrojo y es que la zanahoria con complejos de don Juan no puede ser mejor que yo...no señor.

Hermione busco mi mirada pero yo solo salí de allí sin haber probado mi comida, salí lo más rápido que mi maldita pierna enyesada me permitió. Al salir ya camine mas despacio, mirando hacia adelante pero sin fijarme ese donde estaba caminando.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- pregunto una voz a mi espalda, me gire y allí estaba Hermione... ¿Molesta? Eso parece.

-De que hablas- pregunte mirando hacia adelante, Hermione se paro a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar sin hablar. Hasta que Hermione me tomo de la cintura, con firmeza pero con delicadeza a la vez.

-Lo haces para ponerme celosa... ¿Porqué no puedes resistirte a los malditos juegos que inventan?- me pregunto, pero yo no puedo hablar porque se me borro el vocabulario, se me olvido como hablar, solo puedo mirarla fijamente.

-Quiero comerte la boca de un beso pero, nos pueden ver.- murmuro Hermione, yo no necesite más palabras... La tome del cuello y la estrelle contra mis labios en un beso apasionado...un beso que dominábamos las dos, nuestros labios entre abriéndose dando paso a nuestras lenguas, las cuales se enrollaban en una batalla por la dominación.

-Ves como deseos se hacen realidad.- dije en un jadeo cuando nos separamos en busca de aire, Hermione dejo salir una bella sonrisa y apoyo su frente en la mía antes de tomarme de la mano y que sonriendo las dos camináramos hacia la sala común ocho.

Dos horas mas tarde Ginny, Semus, Cormac, Lavender, Parvati, Harry, Ron, Padma llegaron al lugar. Minutos mas tarde sacaron una botella para jugar botellita. Hermione y yo, que habíamos estado hablando cuando ellos llegaron...nos unimos, aun cuando Hermione me dedico una mirada...que daba miedo.

-Como yo he sido la idealista del juego...yo comienzo.- dijo Ginny girando la botella, este paro en Harry y todos comenzaron a pitar.

-Como estamos comenzando será un piquito.- hablo Lavender riendo acompañada de Padma, Ginny se acercó a Harry y le dio un pico, las mejillas de la pelirroja adquirieron un adorable tono carmesí cuando se separo...Harry no le dio importancia, solo giro la botella.

-Uhh- dijo con burla Semus, ya que a Harry le había todavía besar a Ron...el pelirrojo comenzó a quejarse pero Ginny recito las reglas, así que Harry se acercó a Ron y le dio un pico antes de comenzar a reír acompañado de Cormac.

Ron giro la botella y yo me tense cuando esta paro en mí, la cara de Semus dejo de ser la misma y Hermione apretó los puños mientras Ron reía victorioso.

-Al fin me daré el gustito.- dijo Ron riendo mientras los demás pitaban, vi al Pelirrojo acercarse y cuando pensé que me daría un pico recibí un grajeó...lo empuje rápidamente mientras a él le quedaba una sonrisa de estúpido y los demás reían.

-Ya que Ron a dado el paso ahora serán besos de lengua por veinte segundos.- dijo Ginny colocando algunas picaderas en una mesa. Con un pequeño nerviosismo en el estomago le di una vuelta a la botella y esta paro en Semus. La sala se lleno de pitidos como muchos reían...mirando la cara de pocos amigos que Hermione tenía me acerque a Semus y lo tome del cuello estrellando mis labios con los del.

Semus respondió gustoso el beso y nuestras lenguas se chocaron, quería alejarme pero soy una Delacour y tengo los pantalones bien puestos. Cuando Ginny dijo que ya iban veinte segundos me aleje, Semus tenía una sonrisa estúpida en toda la dará.

Semus se quedo como tonto durante unos segundos pero luego, con un brillo en los ojos, giro la botella y esta fue a apuntar a Hermione. Sentí una presión en el estomago que no me gusto pero...eso solo era un juego. Vi como Semus se acercaba a Hermione y ni corto ni perezoso la atrajo hacia él comiéndole la boca...Hermione respondió con el mismo ímpetu, la punzada de celos atravesó la garganta.

Cuando ellos se separaron Ron le dio un golpe en la espalda a Semus y le dijo que aprovechara porque no volvería a tocar a su Hermione. Hermione dejo la mirada en mí por unos segundos, le sostuve la mirada desafiante antes de que ella girara la botella.

-Esto va a estar caliente. Será beso con lengua durante un minuto.- dijo Cormac al ver que la botella me señalaba a mi y con una sonrisa caliente Hermione se acercó a gatas y me puse nerviosa porque no seria capaz de no excitarme si Hermione me besa.

Hermione me tomo del cuello, suave pero firme y me acerco a su boca... Lo vi todo en cámara lenta antes de que nuestros labios se unieran y mis párpados cayeran rendidos. Hermione abrió la boca besándome con ganas y yo respondí colocando una mano en su cintura y pegándola más a mí.

-O joder se me ha parao.- murmuro Ron, lo escuche como han voz en la lejanía mientras metía mi lengua en la cavidad bucal de Hermione, deseando que ese momento no terminase nunca, que todo y todos a nuestro alrededor desaparecieran.

Sii acepto que quieran tirarme tomatazos por mi tardanza pero tuve unos días muy liados, entre exámenes, proyectos y uno que otro castigo no he podido publicar pero bueno aquí esta.

Saludos y Besos


	9. Lágrimas

UN POCO TARDE PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO AUE LO DISTRUTEN.

LÁGRIMAS.

-Creo que con eso vasta.- escucho murmurar a Semus pero no quiero dejar de besar a Hermione así que la tomo de la camiseta e introduzco mi lengua en su boca antes de alejarme jadeando. Hermione esta aun frente a mi, respirando con la boda abierta y con los ojos oscuros.

-Eso fue muy caliente.- le escucho decir a Ronald en un suspiro antes de jalar a Hermione del brazo y besarla...Siento como mi pecho es exprimido, me levanté con dificultad y sali lo más rápido posible.

En cuestión de minutos llegue a mi cuarto, cierro las cortinas que rodean mi cama y me siento en esta..nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida...quiero llorar pero no lo haré porque no tiene sentido llorar. Me acuesto, abrazada a mi almohada mientras una lágrima rebelde...que no escucho mis pensamientos resbala por mi mejilla y muere en mis labios...dejándome ese sabor salado en la boca.

-Fleur...-escucho su voz en apenas un susuro, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, tal vez ha sido sólo parte de mi imaginación, pero no lo es, porque vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre en ese tono suave que sólo ella es digna de tener.

-Necesito hablar contigo...- y la cortina se abre, una cabeza castaña asoma mirándome con sus preciosos ojos, tan hermosos, ante mi una Hermione con una expresión algo triste se me acerca. La veo sentarse en la cama y mirarme a los ojos.

-Lo siento Fleur, que yo no sabía que haría eso.- me dice Hermione, asiento comprensiva y es que no tengo nada por lo cual pelearle, al final Ronald es su novio oficial y yo...yo soy la segundona...la segunda en todo.

-No se sí pueda con esto Hermione...no se sí pueda sopogtag vegte besándote con el, veg como el te come la boca y...teneg que apagentag que no pasa nada cuando sí pasa...Jodeg si pasa.- dije cansada, tapándome la cara para llorar sin que ella me vea.

-Perdóname Fleur...Perdóname, soy una puta egoísta no me di cuenta de que te hacia daño, sólo pense que sí tu me querías y yo te quería podíamos estar juntas, pero no es así...antes debo terminar con Ron y para eso necesito tiempo así que...mejor terminar con esto, por lo menos hasta que yo termine con Ron.- escucho decir a Hermione y siento como me abraza.

-No...perdóname tu a mi, yo se que necesitas tiempo para terminar con Ron. Yo tendré paciencia...te lo juro, pero no me pidas que terminemos Hermione porque te has convertido en mi razón de existir.- le dije a Hermione limpiandome las lágrimas y respondiendo su abrazo con fuerza.

-Te amo.- me susura al oido Hermione, me abrazo con fuerza a ella...Hermione se separa un poco de mi, la miro a los ojos y me acercó lentamente...siento su aliento chocar en mi rostro..una caricia para mi...y nuestros labios se tocan...se quieren, se piden perdón.

-Quedate a dogmig conmigo Hermione.- le pido cuando nos alejamos, ella me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa y me acaricia la mejilla con la misma sonrisa mientras asiente.

-Vamos a dormir.- me susurra al oido Hermione mientras me abraza por la espalda, en sus brazos me siento segura, caliente y... mi cabeza descanse en la almohada mientras sus brazos me rodarán y el sueño no tardo en venir a por mi.

-Fleur...- una sonrisa azomo en mis labios al escuchar la voz de Hermione, besos que se esparcén por mi rostro sacándome otra sonrisa...abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con Hermione...al verme abrir los ojos ella me dio un beso en los labios.

-Hola hegmosa- la saludo con una sonrisa, dándole un beso suave en los labios y sonriendo. Hermione me dedicó una sonrisa y me abrazo, respondí su abrazo feliz, emocionada.

-Te quiero tanto- me susurra Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa,le doy un beso y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Yo te quiero más- y Hemione me mira levantando una ceja en señal de protesta antes de darme otro beso. Nos quedamos en silencio, siento como deshace el abrazo y se aleja y se qu ahora debe irse.

-Tengo que irme...no estaría bien que me vieran durmiendo contigo, somos liberales pero sólo dormimos con una persona cuando tenemos relaciones...o eso creen todos.- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me dejo sola.

Veo su silueta dirigirse al baño y me vuelvo a arropar hasta el cuello con las sabanas, pienso y pienso y sigo pensando en esto que tenemos...¿Estará bien? ¿debería seguir con esto? Pero no encuentro respuestas por que tengo miedo, miedo a alejarme porque la amo, miedo a estar con ella, miedo a sufrir porque tal vez ella jamás deje a Ronald.

Me levantó, me siento en la cama y pienso, pero no soy de mucho pensar asi que simplemente vuelvo a acostarme y suspiro..suspiro porque todavía puedo sentir el olor se Hermione en el aíre.

Y pasaron dos semanas después de eso, al fin me habían sacado el puto yeso y me siento tan libre, estoy en la cancha, estoy jugando baloncesto yo sola...los demás seguramente están cenando, pero yo uno tengo hambre, tengo mucha energía acumulada porque e pasado semanas con un yeso...como una invalida.

Y tiro al canasto y la bola entra de una y escucho unos aplausos a mi espalda...me doy la vuelta y allí esta Harry sonriendo. Me acercó a el y lo saludo con un gesto de mano ya que estoy demasiado apestosa.

-Queria contarte algo...¿Tienes tiempo?- me preguto Harry luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, asentí y le dedique una sonrisa imaginándome de que quería hablar.

-Dejame dagme un baño y hablamos ¿Vale?- Harry asintió y yo le di un beso...el me dio un empujón suave diciendo que olía a zorrillo. Riendo llegue a los baños..como siempre me encontre con cinco chicas bañándose desnudas una frente a la otra...dos en una misma bañera y las otras tres en otra.

Acostumbrada a eso me comence a sacar la ropa, estaba con mis bragas rosas nada más cuando senti un cuerpo en mi espalda. Unas manos que me agarraron los pechos...empuje a la persona pero al girarme vi que era Hermione.

-Tienes unas tetas hermosas.- me dice mirando mis senos, senti como el sonrojo se apoderaba de mi al ver esos ojos oscuros pegados a la piel de mia pechos sin piedad.

-Yo...Hermione pog Dios que voy a bañarme.- dije intentando cubrirme los pechos con las manos, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa y tomo una de mis manos hasta guiarme a una ducha.

-Venga...te echo jaboncito en la espalda.- me dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, e instalandose detrás de mi mientras gira la llave la ducha. Siento sus manos en mi trasero y su boca en mi cuello y me alejó hasta entrar a la ducha.

Me saco las bragas al estar dentro de la ducha y dejo el agua correr por mi cuerpo, se que ella me mira, me grava en su memoria. Y mientras el agua me acaricia daúnas he una sonrisa escape de mis labios.

-No Si tu tienes un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses Fluer...mira que las tienes duras.-Escucho decir a Hermione desde afuera y me giro a mirarla pero ha se ha ido...la miro irse y me pregunto cuando tiempo más necesita para coltar con Ron.

Salgo de la bañera y me visto lo más rápido que puedo, una camisa de un hermoso violeta lila y unos pantalones...salgo con el cabello todavía mojado audacia el moreno de ojos cver des que me espera con los ojos cerrados y sede andando su cuerpo en el pasto.

-Bueno...¿Qué quegías contagme?- pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, Harry are los ojos se sienta y me indica con la mirada que me siente a su lado, no tardo en sentarme y acariciarle la pierna derecha para darle ánimos.

-Es que...nos hemos besado.- me dijo Harry, me quede en silencio, Levante una ceja y por un momento pensé en bufar porque no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que hablaba Harry. Aunque tal vez este hablando de el y Tonks, imposible.

-¿Se besagon? ¿TU Y...?- lo mire levantando una ceja, Harry asintió y se llevo las manos a la cabeza como si no supiera porque lo había echo. Me quede en silencio absoluto y me lleve las manos a las rodillas.

-Bien, se besaron; ¿Ella te dijo algo? O simple te te beso y ya.- mire a Harry a los ojos y el suspiro antes de abrazarme, sentí como el escondía su rostro en mi pecho y lo deje estar...necesitaba desahogarse.

-Ella simplemente me dijo que había sido un impulso...que la disculpara.- me dijo Harry entre algunos sollozos, le acaricie el cabello y cerré los ojos murmurandole que todo estaría bien.

-Hola.- escucho la voz de Hermione, abro los ojos y la veo, tiene una expresión sería y esta mirando a Harry de muy mala manera, siento como Harry se aleja de mi secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras Harry?- escucho preguntar a Hermione mientras se arrodilla junto al pelinegro, Harry me mira secándose las lágrimas y niega varias veces con la cabeza.

-Que...que le estaba contando a Fleur...de, del accidente de mis padre y me dio la de llorar. Te veo luego Fleur.- y salió corriendo, Hermione se quedo medio pasmada pero luego me miro muy seria.

-¿Qué le pasaba?- yo la mire, mire al suelo y al cielo buscando salvación y como sí fuera un milagro apareció Ginny acompañada de Lavneder Brown y Padma.

-Fleur cariño, que veníamos a invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños...¿Vienes?- me pregunta Lavender, miro a Hermione buscando apoyo y ella me salva.

-No, Fleur y yo vamos a terminar un trabajo para Binns en la biblioteca. Para la próxima chicas.- y mi salvadora me toma de la mano y comenzamos a alejarnos hacia la biblioteca en silencio.

Pero como siempre, alguien se interpuso entre ella y yo; Ronald Weasley, hizo su aparición con una sonrisa...entonces, a pesar de odiarlo con el alma supe que no...el no era mala persona,el realmente amaba a Hermione, sólo que a su manera.

-Hola mi amor...hoy anocheció y estas más buena que esta mañana.- comento el pelirrojo y beso a mi castaña, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya se habían separado.

-Tengo algo para ti hermosa ¿Me acompañas?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Hermione me miro, yo sólo tense la mandíbula aguantando las lágrimas y le dedique una sonrisa fingida antes de alejarme.

Me fui corriendo cuando no estuve a su vista, corrí hasta llegar a una de las puertas del baño, no quería que nadie me hallara, quería llorar para seguir adelante, llorar para poder soportar esto hasta que Hermione tuviera el valor de terminar con el pelirrojo.

Me metí en uno de los cubiculos y abrazándome a mis pierna llore, llore con fuerza, sollozando y temblando, dolía, dolía mucho pero sólo podía sacar el dolor entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Y cuando me canse de llorar sólo me que en silencio, escuchando nada, hasta que un solloso desgarrado me llego al alma, alguien estaba llorando desconsoladamente...

Fin del capitulo

BipolarJL: Si, en esta historia Ron es súper guarro y causa bastante asco, pero cambiara con el tiempo. Si e escrito que saco su varita, creo que cuando escribía se me abran mezclado las ideas pero ya lo e arreglado xD. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y Saludos.

lisbeth678: Que bueno que te haya gustado el CAP y Gracias por leer. Besos xD

Guest: A mi me encanta que te encante xDD. Gracias por leer el cap y saludos.

kayla: Que bueno que te encanto. Hermione va tardar un poquito en dejar a Ron y este va cambiar con el tiempo. ¿Seamus? Tal vez se haga ilusiones. Y para estar juntas las dos, de. Besos y besos por las esquinas falta poco, No mucho pero falta. Graciosa por comentar Y espero que sigas dejándome tu opinión. Saludos. :)

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER...si te gusto la historia no dudes en dejármelo saber. Saludos.


	10. NUEVAS AMISTADES

NUEVO CAPITULO

NUEVAS AMISTADES

Me quede callada, escuchando los sollozos, parecían provenir de una chica, seque el residuo de lágrimas que descansaba en mis mejillas y me levante del suelo, abrí lentamente la puerta del cubiculo y salí.

Sollozos seguían en aumento casi podía sentir en mi alma el dolor de esa persona...como sí su mundo se le cayera a pedazos, y es que el dolor...cuando es por dentro es más fuerte.

Me acercó a una de las duchas, escucho el agua correr, pienso en girarme...tal vez esa persona necesita estar sola, pero desisto y sigo acercándome. Abro lentamente la mampara de la ducha y la veo..esta llorando sentada en las baldosas..abrazada con fuerza a su cuerpo, se ve indefensa, lastimada.

La ducha sigue encendida y el agua le recorre, no parece importarle, esta echa un ovillo, su cabeza descansa sobre sus rodillas y llora...llora desconsolada, llora de de una manera desgarrada, tanto es así que hasta me hace volver a sentir su dolor. No lo pienso, tomo una toalla y entro a la ducha, ella no se percata..sigue llorando.

El agua esta fría, me moja la ropa...cierro la llave y ella levanta la cabeza...me ve, pero no le importa...sigue llorando, y me hace pensar que su dolor es muy profundo...que mi dolor no es nada comparado con el de ella.

Me arrodillo junto a ella y la cubrió con la toalla, ella sigue llorando, no se que hacer...así que la abrazo...ella llora en mi hombro moja mi ropa, asi que la abrazo más a mi para compartir con ella mi calor.

-Tranquila...todo pasa...el dolog no mata.- le digo, al fin he recuperado mi voz, ella llora más fuerte, más lastimada y me abraza...responde mi abrazo y tiembla. Lentamente salimos de la ducha, la ayudo, sigue llorando, no le importa que la vea llorar..a ella no le da vergüenza que vea su dolor y sólo por eso las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos.

Pero me aguanto, no puedo llorar cada vez que recuerde a Hermione y a Ron juntos. Decidida a ayudar a la chica le seco las lágrimas, veo como se esfuerza por detener su llanto y luego de unos minutos lo logra.

-Gracias.- me susurra, le dedicó una mirada de apoyo, se me acerca y me abraza aún envuelta con la toalla.

-No ha sido nada...¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto mirándola, sigue mojada pero no parece tener frío, en cambio yo si. La veo sentarse encima del lavamanos y tomar otra toalla para secar su cabello.

-Me llamo Davies...¿Y tu?- pregunto ella, le dedique una sonrisa y me sonroje cuando se saco la toalla y comenzo a secarse, me di la vuelta y la escuche reír.

-Yo soy Fleur- dije con una sonrisa, su risa era fresca, auténtica, parecía provenir de su alma al igual que su llanto.

-Estas empapada por mi culpa, tengo algo de ropa... sí quieres te presto.- me dijo, me gire a mirarla, ya se había colocado la ropa interior así que no tenía porque girarme.

-No me vendría mal sacagme esta ropa húmeda.- le dije sonriendo, me tendió un pantalón y una camisa Y siguió vistiéndose, me saque la camisa y el pantalón con calma y me coloque la ropa que Davies me había dado.

-¿Pog qué llogabas?- le pregunte parándome a su lado, Davies me miro, me dedico una sonrisa y término de colocarse la camisa, al terminar me miro...directamente a los ojos.

-No quiero llorar de nuevo, así que por el momento no puedo contarte pero...cuando la herida este un poco mas cerrada seguramente podré contarte. ¿Y tu? ¿Que hacías aquí?- me pregunta mientras salimos del baño.

-Llogaba.- contesto y ella me mira...mira mis ojos y seguramente los ve rojos.

-¿Por que llorabas?- me pregunta mientras subimos las escaleras.

-Pog amog.- contesto, ella parece entender rápidamente, se queda callada.

-Yo...lloraba por mi madre, se murió hoy en la mañana.- me dice, la miro, veo que sus ojos vuelven a estar húmedos. Me detengo a mitad de la escalera y la miro, ella mira el suelo y se muerde el labio aguantando las lágrimas.

-Lo siento...yo...no se cómo se siente pego, no puedo imaginag mi vida sin mi madge.- le digo mientras me mira, y vuelvo a verla débil...indefensa. Me acercó un paso a ella y la abrazo, ella me responde el abrazo y siento sus lágrimas en la camisa.

-Tranquila, sega difícil pero...seguro ella quiege que salgas adelante.- le digo, le acaricio el cabello y siento como se va calmando...se aleja, se seca las lágrimas y me dedica una sonría agradecida.

-Gracias, gracias Fleur...le doy gracias a dios por ponerte en mi camino.- me dice Davies, le sonrió y la abrazo de los hombros para que sigamos subiendo.

-Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir.- me dice Davies con una sonrisa, triste pero sonrisa.

-Vale, mañana te entrego la gopa.- le digo sonriendo, ella asiente y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla. Ella se queda en el piso seis y yo subo al piso ocho. Estoy entrando al cuarto sin hacer ruido, caminando sobre las puntas de mis pies.

Miro el lugar, esta a oscuras, me acercó a la cama de Hermione...no cerro la cortina...la veo, esta desnuda sobre las sábanas, descubierta y con la pie de pollo. Me acercó y trazo su espalda, sigo una línea hasta su trasero y sigo por sus piernas.

Tomo las sabanas y la cubro, me arrodillo a su lado y se me escapa un suspiro, aparto con mis dedos un mechón de cabello que le cubre el rostro...acaricio su mejilla derecha y le doy un corto beso en los labios...apenas los he rosado.

-Buenas noches...mi amog.- susuro a centímetros de su rostro, me levantó, suspiro y me voy hacia mi cama...al llegar a esta me cambio de ropa y me acuesto... no cierro la cortina porque desde mi cama puedo ver a Hermione y que mejor vista que ella para quedar dormida.

-Fleur...hermosa.- abro los ojos lentamente, ni siquiera se cuando caí dormida, y la veo...delante de mi...desnuda, como que no le importa que la vea...me froto los ojos y me levantó.

-Hola Hermione.- le digo, estoy sería más de lo que me gustaría pero no dejo de recorrer sus curvas con mis ojos...es tan hermosa. Ella me mira a los ojos, ve que la estoy gravando en mi memoria.

-Fleur yo quería, quería decirte que...que siento no estar contigo anoche.- me dice Hermione, la miro a los ojos, me siento abrazada a mis piernas y la miro, ella se queda callada...esperando que yo hable.

-Creo que tenias gazón Hermione, si seguimos así...no voy a tegminag bien...es mejog que nos demos un tiempo...a lo que tu te aclaras y decides si me quieges a mi o a Ron.- le digo mirándola a los ojos.

-Si eso es lo que quieres...- comienza a decir, coloco uno de mis dedos en sus la los cayendo sus palabras.

-No es lo que quiego pego...creo que es lo mejog.- le digo, Hermione asiente y comienza a levantarse pero la tomo de la mano y lentamente me acercó a ella. La beso, suave,prometiéndole esperarla.

Ella me devuelve el beso, seco la lágrima que se le escapa con la yema de mis dedos y le beso la mejilla...ella se levanta...yo le dedicó una sonrisa y la veo darse la vuelta, pero antes de irse me abraza y luego se va hacia el baño.

Entonces si, las lágrimas comienzan a salir...las dejo correr y luego de unos minutos me levantó, Hermione sale vestida y se va. Me levantó de la cama y me baño y bajo a desayunar. Al entrar al comedor la veo, Hermione, este sentada mirando su comida...pensativa.

-Hola.- escucho una voz a mi costado, me giro y una sonrisa se me escapa al ver a Davies, me acercó a ella y la saludo con dos besos.

-Hola...e llevado la gopa a lavag.- le digo con una sonrisa, ella se encoge de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, me fijo en su rostro y compruebo que tiene unas ojeras lo que significa que no ha dormido muy bien.

-Oye...yo quería saber si, si quisieras sentarte a desayunar conmigo.- me dice tímida,le sostengo la mirada y asiento aun sin borrar mi sonrisa.

-Vale..-contesto y la sigo a una mesa, nos sentamos mientras platicamos y ella me presenta dos amigas suyas: Millicent y Susan. Y entre pláticas pasa el desayuno, hasta que llego el momento de irme porque no compartimos clases.

-Nos vemos luego.- digo antes de alejarme, y comienzo a caminar con mi bolso al hombro, siento una mirada en mi espalda y cuando me giro veo a mi castaña, no parece feliz...más bien molesta.

Decido que es preferible no hablarle, tal vez tuvo algún problema y necesita serenarse...sigo caminando en silencio hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro y me giro.

-¿Quien coño era esa?- me pregunta Hermione molesta, la miro sin entender el porque de su mal humor, veo el coraje en su mirada pero no esta molesta conmigo, es con alguien más y no se con quien es.

-Hermione...¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto en un tono de voz bajo, ella sigue echando llamas por la mirada.

-La chica esa con la que te fuiste.- me dice molesta, entonces lo entiendo, pero no, no lo entiendo. Ella se da el lujo de sacarme en cara con quien me siento a desayunar y yo en cambio tengo que aguantar sus moreos con Ronald.

-Hermione, Davies es una amiga.- le dije mientras caminábamos, me agarra del brazo con firmeza y me mira sería a los ojos.

-¿Te gusta? No se que le ves, si parece un extraterrestre.- me dice Hermione celosa, la miro levantando una ceja y ella se cruza de brazos molesta. Me acercó y la tomo de la barbilla para que me mire.

-No me gusta, sólo me gustas tu Hermione...Davies es una amiga.- le dedicó mi mejor sonrisa y le abrazo, ella me devuelve el abrazo y escondo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Te voy a esperar Hermione, la vida entera si es necesario.- le digo sonriendo, se me acercas y me abraza antes de alejarse.

-Gracias.- me dice antes de irse, la miro irse y comienzo a alejarme hacia mi primera clases que resuelta ser matemáticas con Snape. La rutina es agotadora así que cuando llega el medio día suspiro aliviada y camino hacia el comedor para recargar mis energías.

-¡Fleur! Niña que rápido caminas.- me dice Davies llegando a mi lado con una sonrisa, la miro sonriendo pero sin entender para que me buscaba.

-Es que...te vi sola y pensé que no te importaría que almorzáramos juntas.- me dice Davies, me encojo de hombros y comenzamos a caminar...Davies parece una chica bastante normal, no parece tener sexo en la cabeza.

Y mientras caminábamos note una mirada en mi..busco por el comedor y era Hermione...nos miraba sería pero le dedique una sonreía intentando que se sintiera tranquila.

Y me mira, pero no me responde mal sonrisa...posa sus ojos de mi a Davies...y a ella si la fulmina con la mirada. Y no me gusta verla así pero no puedo dejar de socializar con más personas porque ella este celosa.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

UFF ALGIN E PODIDO ACTUALIZAR. QUE E ESTADO MUY LIADA. BUENO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. YA SABEMOSQUIEN ESTABA LLORANDO.

Bueno saludos y besos a todo aquel que lee mi historia.

Di te gusto déjame un Review. SALUDOS.


	11. Nuesra primera vez

Aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo, gracias por los RR y espero que la disfruten.

NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ

Y mientras almorzaba seguía sintiendo los ojos de Hermione en mi espalda...no la mire porque no quería ver una mirada de reproche... ¿Qué podía reprocharme? Joder...como me molesta esa aptitud que esta tomando.

-¿Tu tienes pareja?- me pregunto Susan mientras y tomaba de su zumo, la mire...y negué jugando con mi comida...como me encantaría decir que soy novia de la mujer más hermosa de esta tierra...pero Hermione tiene que decidir.

-Se esta acercando Hallowen... ¿Ya tienen sus disfraces?- pregunto Hannah muy emocionada, yo me gire a mirarla...me había olvidado por completo de la fiesta de Hallowen.

-Yo ya tengo el mío... va a ser la bomba.- dijo Susan con una sonrisa, ellas siguieron hablando, yo me quede en completo silencio...al levantar la mirada me encontré con los ojos de Davies.

Le sostuve la mirada y ella me dedicó una sonrisa, respondí su sonrisa de manera automática, luego de unos segundos baje mi vista a mi plato...sonreí y comencé una amena conversación con Davies.

-Mañana hay examen de Snape...te parece si vamos a la biblioteca y estudiamos.- me dice Davies mientras salimos del comedor caminando hacia la clase de Biología, me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Creo que si...podemos vernos allí a eso de las 7.- le digo sonriendo.

-Vale.- me dice Davies y después se me acerca...me quedo inmóvil...Davies me dedica una sonrisa y deposita un beso en mi mejilla. Me quedo quieta, mirándola con los ojos un tanto abiertos, luego bajo mi mirada al suelo.

-Hasta luego.- susurro...me giro y comienzo a caminar lejos, las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y pensando mientras muerdo mi labios insistentemente.

-Es algo normal...no va con dobles Fleur.- intento convencerme mientras camino hacia la clase, tan concentrada estaba que no note la persona que caminaba a mi lado.

-Si va con dobles intenciones- me dice una voz a mi lado, me giro y me sorprendo al ver a Hermione muy sería. La miro y suspiro...comienzo a alejarme pero se va detrás de mí.

-¡Fleur! ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Haré todo lo que quieras! ¡Pero créeme, va con dobles intenciones!- me gritaba Hermione a mitad de pasillo.

-Hermione no quiero escuchar eso que has dicho otra vez...que quede claro que yo soy sólo la amiga de Davies...Dios, no va mucho desde que te dije que te esperaría y ya esta haciendo una escenita de celos.- le dije molesta, ella me seguía, ahora con la cabeza gacha.

Me gire y vi esa expresión de abandonada y se me rompió el alma...me acerque lentamente, mire que estábamos solas ya que todos estaban en clases, la tome de la barbilla e hice que me mirara. Sus ojos como dos gotitas de café, me acerque lentamente y la abrace.

-Hermione, no hago esto para molestarte, solo intento socializar un poco…darte tu espacio, porque necesitas estar muy segura de lo que harás porque esto para mi no es un juego y tu no has dejado de jugar. Eres como los niño Hermione, cuando tienen un juguete no lo saben apreciar, pero cuando se sienten amenazados porque otro se los puede quitar comienzan a hacer berrinches…yo te quiero, pero, también quiero ser la novia oficial…no el segundo plato.- le dije mirándola a los ojos luego de separarnos de nuestro abrazo.

-Yo…lo siento mucho Fleur, nunca e querido hacerte sentir así…como si fueses un juguete, yo solo te quiero mucho, pero quiero mucho a Ronald también y no quiero hacerle daño.- me dijo Hermione, la mire a los ojos y ella me miro de una manera, que no daba opción a duda.

-Lo se, se que me quieres, yo también te quiero…y mucho para que negártelo…te quiero como jamás pensé llegar a querer a nadie. Pero no quiero sufrir…por eso necesito que primero decidas si sos capaz de dejar a Ronald y después veremos si lo nuestro camina.- le digo intentando que vuelva a tener confianza.

-Vale, pero Davies va con dobles…así que aunque te molestes la tendré vigilada…que yo solo necesito un día o dos para terminar con Ronald.- me dice muy segura y antes de irse me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Para quitarte las babas de esa y dejarte las mías.- me susurra sonriendo, solo soy capaz de negar con una sonrisa mientras ella se aleja. Suspiro y comienzo a andar hacia mi próxima clase siguiendo el mismo camino que Hermione.

Y así pasan las horas, cuando vengo a darme cuenta me encuentro caminando a la biblioteca donde e quedado con Davies para estudiar de la clase de Snape…no tenia hambre así que me había saltado la cena, seguramente Davies tardaría algunos minutos mas en llegar…eso creía yo…pero me sorprendí al ver a Davies sentada en una mesa leyendo.

-Hola.- le salude al llegar a ella, Davies se giro al escuchar mi voz y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Hola, siéntate.- me dijo con una sonrisa, me acerque y me senté a su lado con una sonrisa…pronto comenzamos a trabajar en el trabajo de Snape…a veces reíamos por alguna broma o idiotez que dijésemos y el tiempo fue pasando…me sentía bien con Davies, es una gran amiga.

-Bueno…ya hemos terminado…hoy hay anunciaron una lluvia de estrellas fugaces… ¿Vamos a verlas?- me pregunto Davies, la mire con emoción…solo había visto una lluvia de estrellas en mi vida y había sido con mi madre y con mi padre.

-Claro… ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte emocionada

-7:50, anunciaron la lluvia para las ocho menos cinco, vamos.- me dijo Davies tomándome emocionada de la mano y salimos corriendo para ver las estrellas, al llegar afuera las estrellas habían comenzado a caer…se veía hermoso…no éramos las únicas allá afuera, pero estoy segura que yo soy la mas emocionada entre tantos alumnos.

-Pedid un deseo rubia.- me dice Davies con una sonrisa, cierro los ojos y aprieto la boca…me concentro en lo que mas deseo…que Hermione y yo estemos juntas sin problemas. Abro los ojos y veo a Davies frente a mí mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Mi deseo ya esta aquí.- me dice ella mirándome de una forma extraña, la mire levantando una de mis cejas y ella me sujeto de la cintura delicadamente y me beso. Mis ojos se abrieron por el impacto, Davies movió sus labios suavemente sobre los míos…no respondí pero me quede en shock.

-¡Aparta tus manos de mi novia!- escucho un grito a mi espalda, y alguien empuja a Davies moviéndola hacia atrás…busco a la persona y veo que es Hermione…mis ojos se abren muy grande, a gritado que soy su novia…

-¿Tu novia? ¿Tu no eres la novia de Weasley?- pregunto sorprendida Davies

-No…soy la novia de Fleur…así que no te quiero ver cerca de ella.- hablo mi castaña con un tono posesivo.

-Fleur…no lo sabia, lo siento si te incomode…espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas.- me dice Davies

-Claro que podemos seguir siendo amigas.- le digo con una sonrisa antes de verla marchar y girarme a mirar a Hermione. Mi castaña me tomo de la mano para que le siguiese y yo sonreí antes de seguirla. Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a una habitación en la cual yo jamás había estado.

Hermione saco una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta abriendo esta e invitándome a entrar…ella me miro fijamente y yo entre…al entrar todo estaba oscuro pero luego Hermione encendió la luz…dejando a la vista un cuarto grande, con una cama en el centro y una mesa vacía en una esquina.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte mirando el lugar.

-Es una habitación que antes se utilizaba para guardar cosas inservibles…entre Harry, Ginny y yo la limpiamos y la tomamos para nosotros.- me dice Hermione, me giro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a explicar de que hablabas allá afuera?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, ella me toma de la mano y hace que ambas nos sentemos en la cama, el silencio llena el lugar por completo.

-Acabo de terminar con Ron…estábamos en su cuarto y, el quería que tuviésemos relaciones y como no pude pues comenzamos a hablar…y le dije que no podía seguir con el porque te amo a ti y solo quiero hacer el amo contigo.- me dice Hermione antes de abrazarme.

-Quiero estar contigo Fleur…te amo.- me dice mi castaña al oído, me separo unos centímetros para mirar sus ojos y luego la beso…colocando mi mano en su cabello castaño y acomodándome sobre sus piernas.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo, también te amo.- le susurro entre besos…bajo mis manos por sus costados y la beso con mas ansiedad, Hermione responde mi beso y luego de unos segundos me recuesta en la cama y se recuesta sobre mi.

Vuelvo a buscar sus labios y ella me besa, pero cuando llevo mis manos al borde de su camisa para subirla ella me detiene…me da un beso en la frente y se aleja.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto confundida

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunta Hermione temerosa

-Estoy más que segura.- declaro volviendo a besarla, entre besos volvimos a estar recostadas en la cama, ella me miro fijamente a los ojos, le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y nos volvimos a besar, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

Y sentí como bajaba sus besos por mi cuello, me relaje y abrí los ojos para ver como comenzaba a subir mi camisa besando la piel que iba quedando al descubierto…sonreí todavía mirándola…ella besaba alrededor de mi ombligo cuando subió su mirada hacia la mía, dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Te amo.- le digo con una sonrisa, me sonríe y sube sus besos por mi torso hasta sacarme la camisa…la miro algo nerviosa y ella lame el contorno de mi sostén sacándome un gemido, siento como me coloca entre sus piernas…quedando ella casi sentada sobre mi abdomen.

-Te amo.- me susurra Hermione y baja a besar mi cuello…llevo mis manos a su espalda y acaricio de arriba a bajo por encima de la fina tela de su camisa.

-Ahh.- un fuerte gemido se escapo de mi boca al sentir como Hermione atrapaba uno de mis pezones en su boca, pero aun no me sacaba el sujetador…me miró con ojos fogosos y yo volví a gemir mientras ella atrapaba mis pezones erectos por encima del sujetador.

-Sácatela.- le pedí tirando de su camisa…ella sonrió y se sacó la camisa, arrogándola al suelo antes de besarme, respondí su beso adentrando mi lengua en su boca y ella jadeó...recorro su espalda con mis manos…me escurro hacia debajo de su cuerpo, aun estando debajo de ella, y sin sacar el sujetador saco sus pechos por sobre las copas que los apresa y comienzo a lamer los pezones erectos de excitación.

-Ahhh…Por dios.- le escucho gemir a Hermione, sigo lamiendo y mordiendo su pezón derecho mientras estrujo el otro con mis dedos…la siento temblar sobre mi, siento como el pezón en mi boca su endurece mas y el que acaricio ahora con la palma de mi mano ya no puede estar mas duro.

Cambio de pezón y comienzo a lamer el izquierdo, dejando un hilo de saliva entre los pechos…Hermione no me acaricia…me la imagino sujetando las sabanas por el placer que le estoy produciendo.

-Ohhh Fleur.- la escucho gemir…antes de que unos brazos me jalen hacia arriba…me encuentro con su mirada oscura…sonrió y ella baja a besarme mientras me saca el sujetador, introduzco mi lengua en su boca mientras siento como toma mis pechos con ambas manos y los masajea.

Dejo mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras siento sus besos bajar por mi cuello, siento su saliva caliente en mi clavícula…luego en mi punto de pulso…lamiendo y mordiendo…seguramente dejando marcas rojas.

-¡Hermione!- grito su nombre al sentir que atrapa unos de mis pezones y lo succiona, siento el sonrojo en mis mejillas…bajo la mirada para encontrarme con esa imagen tan sexy…mi castaña con mi pezón derecho en su boca succionándolo, mojándolo…su mano derecha acaricia mi otro pezón con la palma de su mano.

-Ahh…Hermione.- vuelvo a gemir sin dejar de mirarla…la veo entreabrir la boca y dejar salir su lengua para darle una lamida a mi botón…y vuelvo a gemir mientras ella cambia de pecho…y el calor comienza a embargar mi cuerpo con fuerza…siento la humedad naciendo en mi entrepierna.

Y luego de un rato Hermione deja mis pechos y baja por mi abdomen dejando un rastro de humedad que me hace sentir deseada…la miro y de un movimiento la coloco debajo de mi…me acomodo un pedazo de cabello detrás de mi oreja y bajo con mis besos por su cuello…vuelvo a dar una pequeña atención a sus pechos y siguió por su abdomen plano.

-Hermione…te amo.- le susurro levantando mi mirada mientras comienzo deslizar la cremallera de su pantalón…ella me miro con intensidad, me levanto de la cama y tiro del pantalón contemplando a Hermione…allí sobre la cama, su cabello desordenado, su mejillas ligeramente sonrojada, sus pechos afuera del sostén que jamás llegue a quitarle…sus bragas blancas mojadas notablemente.

-Eres lo mas hermoso que he observado.- le susurro, ella se me acerca y de rodillas en la cama me toma de la cintura…me acerca a ella y besa mi ombligo antes de deslizar la cremallera de mi pantalón con sus dientes…y la miro deseosa mientras se levanta de la cama y me acuesta luego de sacarme el pantalón.

-Tu…eres lo mas hermoso del mundo…no sabes cuanto te amo…solo quiero hacerte feliz.- me dice mi castaña sacándose el sujetador y las bragas…mi mirada baja por su abdomen deseosa de ver lo que escondían las bragas, pero Hermione se coloca sobre mi impidiendo mi misión.

-Ahora si, te voy a hacer el amor Fleur.- me dice mi castaña besando mi cuelo, descendiendo con suaves besos por mi cuerpo…sus manos se meten dentro de las bragas azules que tengo puestas, me arqueo de placer y atrapo las sabanas entre mis puños.

-Estas…tan mojada…- escucho murmurar a Hermione mientras siento como toca con sus largos dedos mis labios vaginales, dando una caricia prodigiosa a mi clítoris hinchado…y vuelvo a gemir…siento el sonrojo marcarme el rostro con mucha fuerza mientras Hermione me masturba.

-Mírame…- escucho a Hermione, abro los ojos y la miro…me dedica una sonrisa mientras lleva sus dedos, esos que antes estuvieron en mi centro, hacia su boca y los chupa extasiada…

-Hermione…- suspiro mirándola, ella termina de chupar sus dedos y vuelve a colarlos hacia mi ropa interior...luego de unos segundos veo como sustituye sus dedos por su boca caliente…vuelvo a gemir…jamás había sentido tanto placer en mi vida.

-Ahhh…Dios…Hermione.- gimo mientras aprieto las sabanas entre mis manos con fuerza…luego de algún tiempo Hermione levanta la mirada y coloca sus manos en mis muslos…haciendo que me abra mas de piernas…le obedezco y veo como lleva sus dedos a su boca…empapándolos con su saliva antes de llevarlos a mi centro.

-Ahh.- un gemido de dolor se me escapa mientras la siento entrar en mí, las lágrimas se me escapan…siento los labios de Hermione en mis pezones y el dolor es ligeramente remplazado por el placer que me hace sentir esa boca sobre mis erectos botones.

Hermione termina de introducir sus dos dedos dentro de mí, pero no los mueve, solo los deja allí y sigue succionando con suavidad en mis pezones…mi cuerpo se relaja y ella comienza a mover sus dedos, el placer comienza a formarse en mi cuerpo.

El ritmo de sus envestidas aumentan, gimo su nombre y me arqueo…Hermione también gime y atrapa mis pezones con mas ansiedad mientras sigue envistiéndome, mis caderas se mueven por su cuenta al mismo ritmo que los dedos de Hermione.

-Quiero…que terminemos juntas.- le digo a Hermione…ella levanta la mirada hasta clavarla en la mis ojos y saca sus dedos de mi interior…la giro y bajo con besos por su cuerpo…hago que extienda sus piernas y comienzo a besar su intimidad…centrándome en su clítoris…llevo mis dedos e introduzco tres de golpe…ella se arquea y a mi me encanta verla así…empapada de sudor…arqueada por mi.

Y la masturbo con fuerza, la siento gemir, mi centro palpita con fuerza…necesito terminar…y Hermione lo ve en mi mirada…me gira y se acomoda entre mis piernas…nos movemos juntas…nuestros clítoris rozándose, nuestros jugos mezclándose.

-Ahhh…HERMIONE.- grito como el orgasmo me recorre y la siento temblar mientras nos besamos…pero ella no grita…solo tiembla y se arquea como amas llegamos a la sima y caemos a la cama.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Crees que no te aceptaran?- le pregunto a mi castaña acostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho luego de recuperar mi respiración, ella suspira cansada y besa mi frente. No se de donde nace la pregunta pero creo que necesito saberlo.

-No lo se…ellos son muy religiosos…no se que pensaran de mi.- declara mi castaña acariciando mis cabellos…subo mi mirada hasta sus hermosos ojos y me acerco para darle un beso suave, demostrándole que estaré con ella en todo momento.

-Lo único que si se, es que aun cuando no me acepten…no te voy a dejar…porque te amo, mi vida.- me susurra mi castaña antes de quedarse escondida en mi cuello repartiendo besos a todo lo largo de este hasta volver a darme un pico en los labios.

-Solo quiero estar contigo.- me susurra Hermione

-Y yo contigo.- le susurro con una sonrisa, la habitación vuelve a quedar en silencio, nos abrasamos y dejo que sea Hermione la que esconda su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo deposito dulces y suaves besos sobre su cabello. La escucho reír y levanto mi rostro para mirarla.

-Soy feliz.- me susurra mi castaña antes de darme un beso…nos quedamos en silencio…yo acariciando su cabello con mis dedos, ella trazaba figuras en mi estomago…y no se cuando ni como pero quedo dormida sintiendo su mano en mi estomago.

Soy feliz…ese susurro suyo me había llegado al alma…

Soy feliz…me dijo ella…Yo también lo soy…

Soy feliz…ahora lo soy…porque la tengo a ella…

Soy feliz…jamás abría pensado que…mi felicidad tendría nombre y apellido….

Soy feliz…y es por ti…

Soy feliz…gracias a Hermione Granger…

Espero que os haya gustado, si es así déjenmelo saber por medio de un RR…

PD: Sorry por la tardanza, Saludos desde Puerto Rico


	12. Tomadas de la mano y hermosos dibujitos

Nuevo capitulo

Kali: Soy de Fajardo, Puerto Rico. Saludos

Un abrazo y un beso a todo el que me dejo un Review el capitulo anterior, quiero que sepan que los RR cuentan mucho para mi y que siempre que cuenten con el tiempo no duden en dejarme uno. Saludo y el cap. va para los que dejaron Review…

**Tomadas de la mano y hermosos dibujitos**

Me desperté abrazada a un cuerpo suave, apreté aquella suave almohada mas y escuche una suave risa…abrí mis azules ojos y sonreí observando a mi castaña, Hermione me dedico una sonrisa y me dio un pico en los labios.

-¿Cómo has amanecido?- me pregunto en un susurro mi Hermione, sonreí y le acaricie la mejilla…

-Amanecí perfectamente…he deseado amanecer así desde hace mucho tiempo.- susurre dándole un beso húmedo, ella atrapo mi labio inferior con una sonrisa y coloco su mano derecha sobre mi cadera.

-mmm…debemos despertar ya…deben ser mas de las 7 y si no nos apuramos, llegaremos tarde.- susurre en el odio de Hermione, quien se había tendido sobre mi y depositaba suaves y húmedos besos a lo largo de mi cuello.

-Y si nos saltamos las clases.- me pregunto Hermione, siento su sonrisa contra mi pecho, sus besos siguen bajando hasta comenzar a darme mordidas.

-Quita…tenemos que ir a clases, mi madre no apoya el saltarse las clases.- le digo a Hermione con una sonrisa pero con seriedad en los ojos mientras me la saco de encima.

-Vale.- me dice antes de suspirar y comenzar a vestirse, la miro con una sonrisa y me levanto de la cama, comienzo a buscar mi ropa por el suelo y no dudo en fruncir el entrecejo al no hallar mi pantalón…

-¿Hermione?- pregunto girándome, sonrió al ver como mi castaña pelea con un pantalón para entrar en el…reprimo las ganas de reír…

-Creo que….ese es mio.- le digo con una sonrisa, Hermione mira el pantalón directamente y luego deja salir una risa antes de acostarse en la cama. Me acerco a ayudarle y comienzo a tirar del pantalón.

-¿Cómo te metiste aquí?- le pregunto tirando del pantalón, ella sonríe y al fin logro sacarle mi pantalón…cuando lo hube sacado Hermione tiro de mi cerca, caí sobre ella, nuestros abdómenes rozándose levemente.

-Eres hermosa.- susurre mirando su rostro, lleve una mano hasta su mejilla y sin borrar mi sonrisa le acaricie con cariño…ella sonrió y dejo sus manos en mi espalda…acariciándome de una forma que me saco el aliento.

-No más que tú…- me dijo Hermione mirándome directamente a los ojos, sonriendo me senté en la cama y le extendí mis manos para que también se sentara, Hermione se sentó frente a mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Exactamente, que le dijiste a Ronald?- le pregunte a Hermione acariciándole las piernas mientras ella me miraba fijamente, yo seguí con mi caricia en silencio.

-Bueno…le dije que no podía estar mas con el…porque…porque estoy enamorada de otra persona.- me contesta Hermione mirándome fijamente y llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla.

-¿Le dijiste que era yo?- le pregunto a Hermione, ella se queda en silencio…su mirada desciende y se queda en las sabanas…entiendo que eso es un no.

-No estoy molesta Mione, alguna razón tendrías para no decirle…si quieres podemos seguir como has…- comienzo a decir pero Mione me detiene.

-No…yo…yo quiero que todos sepan que estoy junto a ti. Que sepan que eres mi vida…que te amo.- me dice Hermione, le dedico una sonrisa y la abrazo.

-Gracias…gracias por no esconderme.- le digo con una sonrisa, ella me abraza mas a ella, escondo mi rostro en su hombro y luego de algunos minutos nos separamos. Me levanto de la cama y Hermione me imita, entre sonrisas y caricias nos vestimos y abrazadas salimos del cuarto.

-¿Desayunamos, flor de mi corazón?- me pregunta con una sonrisa Hermione, la miro y asiento mientras caminamos en silencio hacia el gran salón…en silencio pero felices, emocionadas.

-¿Lista para enfrentarte a todos?- le pregunto a mi castaña mientras nos paramos frente a la puerta, Hermione me mira y antes de hablar se me acerca y me abraza.

-Lista para todo…si es contigo.- me responde al oído, la miro con una sonrisa y uno nuestras manos…mi derecha con su izquierda antes de entrar al gran salón.

Y mientras nos acercamos hacia nuestros amigos Harry nos mira, me fijo en su reacción…el solo me dedica una sonrisa…sonrisa que respondo gustosa.

Ginny también nos sonríe, pero Ronald nos mira serio…parece estar molesto pero no habla, solo se queda en silencio y come…come y come…casi parece que se ahogara comiendo.

-Umm…hoy toca hacer un experimento en la clase de la profesora Trelawney.- nos dice Ginny luego de unos minutos, miro a Hermione quien rápidamente se encoje de hombros.

-Esta demasiado sencillo creo yo.- le escucho decir a Hermione, la miro…esta sencillo pero no tanto. Miro a Hermione mientras Ginny comienza una conversación sobre voleibol, y ahora me puedo fijar completamente en su forma delicada de comer, no tengo que disimular para mirarla…y eso me hace feliz.

-Fleur…Hermione va a estar todo el día contigo…no la gastes.- escucho que me dice Harry con burla, lo miro y dejo salir una sonrisa mientras miro algo sonrojada la mesa.

-Me da gusto que estéis juntas…se nota que se quieren mucho.- me dice Harry en otro susurro, seguramente nadie mas (Además de nosotros) podría oírnos. Le dedique una sonrisa agradecida a mi moreno amigo y el me sonrió de regreso.

-Yo estoy muy feliz de estar con ella.- le digo en un susurro pero no puedo esconder la gran sonrisa que se muere por asomar de mis labios.

-Ya me di cuenta, te brillan los ojos.- me dice mi amigo con una sonrisa, asiento y sigo comiendo en silencio…noto una mirada sobre mi y al levantar los ojos veo que Ronald me mira fijamente, pero no habla, solo me observa y segundos después se levanta de la mesa y sale del gran salón.

Miro a Hermione y ella mira su plato triste, noto que le duele lastimar al pelirrojo…ella lo quiere mucho…se noto en sus ojos, a mi me duele que tenga que elegir y que tenga que lastimar a Ronald. En el poco tiempo que llevo aquí, he podido ver que Ronald no es malo, es solo un poco bruto y demasiado chacal, pero no es malo.

-Ya se le pasara.- escucho que le dice Ginny a Hermione, la castaña asiente e intenta dejar salir una sonrisa, pero no lo logra…solo una mueca queda en su hermoso rostro.

-Creo que debemos ir a clases.- dice Harry quince minutos mas tarde, todos nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra primera clase.

-Fleur.- escucho que me llaman mientras caminamos, me giro hacia la voz y veo a Davies…le dedico una sonrisa al tiempo que la saludo con un abrazo.

-¿Les puedo acompañar?- pregunta Davies con una pequeña sonrisa, yo asiento…miro a Hermione que mira seria a Davies y le dedico una sonrisa para que sepa que todo esta bien…que es solo mi amiga.

-Oye Fleur realmente quiero disculparme por lo de ayer…soy un poco torpe.- me dice Davies mientras andamos, me encojo de hombros restándole importancia.

-No te preocupes…a cualquiera puede pasarle.- le digo con una sonrisa y ella suspira tranquila, al parecer pensaba que yo estaba molesta por aquel beso. Gracias a ella Hermione había dicho que éramos novias.

-Quería hablarte del trabajo en grupo que ha dado Mcgonagall…sino te molesta podríamos estar juntas…bueno, si estas sola.- me dice Davies mirando hacia Hermione, miro a mi castaña novia y ella cambia su rostro molesto por una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

-Clago que podemos hacerlo juntas Davies, Mione lo haga con Ginny.- le digo con una sonrisa a mi amiga, ella sonríe y se atreve a abrazarme de los hombros.

-Creo que el profesor Snape no esta de buen humor así que seria bueno que estés pendiente. No vaya a ser que te eche de clases.- me dice Davies con burla, le pego un golpe en el hombre y ella solo ríe con más fuerza.

-No seas tonta, que esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que me echaban de clases.- le dijo con una voz que pretendía sonar molesta pero que solo salió divertida.

-Todavía puedo ver tu carita de niña buena que no entiende.- me dice Davies con algo de burla, no puedo mas que fingir indignación y ella empieza a hacerme mimos para terminar haciéndome cosquillas.

-Basta Davies, que me hago pis.- le digo entre risas mientras intento seguir caminando.

-Ni se te ocurra Delacour.- me dice Davies deteniendo sus cosquillas, justo en el momento en que llegamos al salón de Snape, me giro a ver a Hermione quien caminaba junto a Ginny algo seria, pero parecía tranquila.

Sigo mirando a Hermione, preguntándome con la mirada si quiere que nos sentemos juntas…pero la veo sentarse con Ginny así que me siento con Davies en la otra punta del salón ya que eran los asientos que quedaban.

-Bueno, el día de hoy estaremos tocando un punto sencillo…algebra…se supone que ustedes dominan la algebra aun con los ojos cerrados.- dice Snape y seguido me mira serio, miro mi pupitre mientras el habla, e intento copiar cada palabra que dice…pero en un momento dado deje de escribir palabras y comencé a dibujar corazones encerrando mi nombre y el de Hermione y un dibujito romántico, bastante feo por cierto, de las dos abrazadas.

-DELACOUR.- grita Snape, doy un brinco en el asiento y cierro la libreta de golpe, Snape se me acerca serio y se para frente a mí mirando directamente mi libreta.

-Deme la libreta.- me dice Snape serio, miro la libreta…no…por favor no…no puede pasarme esto a mi. Lentamente le extiendo la libreta a Snape y el la abre en esa maldita pagina.

-Umm…se divierte en clase…Hermione y Fleur para siempre ehh… ¿Cree que mi clase la pasara con dibujitos señorita? Quiero que deje de dibujar y preste atención que otro cero no le ayudara.- me vuelve a gritar Snape, bajo la cabeza avergonzada y me muerdo el labio antes de asentir.

-Pues…luego de aclarar ese punto…felicidades por su noviazgo con Granger…ahora le pediré a la señorita ¨Yo lo se todo¨ que sea tan amable de explicarle a su novia los ejercicios antes de que repruebe.- dijo Snape refiriéndose a Hermione y logrando que me sonrojara.

Y la clase paso sin mas contratiempos, al final del día estaba muy cansado…solo quería ir a echarme en mi cama…entre a mi cuarto…me cambie la ropa, y me acosté en la cama. Luego de un par de minutos escucho como corren las cortinas y luego un peso a mi lado…y suaves besos que se esparcen por mi cuello.

Abro los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa a Hermione, la abrazo fuertemente y ella me sonríe antes de acariciarme el cabello y darme un corto beso.

-Debes concentrarte más en clases…o llenaras tu libreta de dibujitos hermosos.- me dice mi castaña con una sonrisa, le doy un beso y me abrazo más a ella.

-Prefiero llenar mi libreta de hermosos dibujitos…o…tal vez si una hermosa tutora se ofreciera a ayudarme…se me haría mas fácil aprender matemáticas.- le digo con una sonrisa inocente, ella se acerca y me da un beso en los labios.

-mmm…ninguna tutora hermosa…para eso esta tu novia…tutora 24/7.- me dice mi castaña y luego nos acurrucamos juntas…siento como su calor me envuelve…descanso mi cabeza en su hombro y sonrió simplemente por estar con ella.

Ella… que es mi razón de ser…

Ella… que es la persona que siempre necesite…

Ella… que llego para cambiar mi vida de mal a bien…

Ella… que ahora es todo lo que necesito para soñar…

**Fin del capitulo**

Espero que os haya gustado y su es así déjenmelo saber mediante un hermoso Review. Saludos xD

Si cuentas con un minuto, escríbeme algo en el box de abajo…no cuesta nada. jejeje


	13. Eres perfecta para Hermione

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODO AQUEL QUE DEJO UN REVIEW EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A USTEDES. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE y BESOS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ERES PERFECTA PARA HERMIONE**

Han pasado dos días desde que todos saben lo mio con Hermione, no puedo estar mas feliz que ahora…me hace feliz estar con ella, solo me preocupa Ronald…lo veo tan triste…a dejado de ser el mismo.

Ahora estoy sentada en la biblioteca en espera de mi tutora especial…mientras espero recuerdo los días desde que llegue aquí. Recuerdo cada minuto en este lugar que antes no me agradaba pero que ahora adoro.

-Que estudiante mas hermosa…así da gusto ser tutora.- hablo una voz a mi espalda, me gire a mirar a la castaña que me miraba con una sonrisa…extendí una mano para que se me acercara y ella se acercó…dándome un suave beso en la frente y sonriendo.

-¿Lista para aprender matemáticas?- me pregunta optimista mientras se sienta a mi lado…la miro con una sonrisa y asiento…ella abre su libro y comienza a hablar…pero mis ojos se quedan en sus labios que se abren, casi como si mis oídos se cerraran solo escucho un murmuro.

-Bésame Hermione…- le digo hechizada, ella levanta el rostro del libro con una sonrisa y yo miro hacia la mesa antes de levantar la mirada hacia ella nuevamente…ella sigue sin moverse…la sujeto de la nuca y acerco sus labios a los míos, atrapando sus labios rosas con gusto.

-No me saludaste como se debe.- susurro cuando nos separamos, ella sonríe y siento como acaricia mi cuello con la yema de sus dedos…hasta llegar con sus dedos a mis labios, beso sus dedos con una sonrisa y ella sonríe.

-Ahora si, no hay besos hasta que no sepas hacer esto.- me dice mi castaña, me da un golpe suave en la nariz de manera juguetona y vuelve a su lectura, yo la miro con una sonrisa…recargo los codos en la mesa y la miro embelesada…pero la escucho…su voz es música.

-¿Entendiste lo practico?- me pregunta Hermione, yo solo puedo sonreír bobamente y asentir sin apartar mi sonrisa; Hermione me mira levantando una ceja y asiente con la cabeza…al parecer imitándome antes de tenderme un papel con algunos números y letras.

-Empecé por lo elemental…hazlo.- me dice Hermione, su sonrisa es cruel…ella sabe que no sé que mierda son esas cosas que me esta mostrando.

-No…no entiendo.- le digo en un susurro, ella me mira con una sonrisa…levanto la mirada del papel y me fijo en sus ojos.

-¿Exactamente que no entiendes?- me pregunta con una sonrisa…miro el papel nuevamente…lo hago, me esfuerzo por entenderlo pero no entra, en mi cabeza no entra forma alguna para resolver esa ecuación.

-NO entiendo la letra…que es la letra A, que significa.- le digo muy confundida, Hermione me dedica una sonrisa y comienza nuevamente a explicarme sin dejar de sonreír…la escucho atentamente y luego de algunos segundos termino la ecuación con su ayuda.

Y así seguimos estudiando, cuando nos damos cuenta ya es hora de ir a comer…nos levantamos de la mesa sonriendo, Hermione me abraza de la cintura y yo descanso mi cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa…feliz de estar con ella.

Al llegar al comedor nos sentamos con nuestros amigos, Harry esta hablando sobre un partido de futbol por la noche…no me arriesgare nuevamente…las ganas de competencia han acabado…los escucho en silencio mientras todos comentan…hasta Hermione esta emocionada.

-Escuche decir por allí que después del partido abra una fiesta de celebración en la plata cinco…dicen que será emocionante… ¿Quién se apunta?- escucho preguntar a Ginny, Hermione rápidamente anuncia que ella va…yo la miro.

-Cuenta conmigo también Ginny.- hablo, de entrometía para que negarlo…Hermione me mira pero no dice nada, ella sabe que adonde va ella voy yo. Los demás siguen hablando pero yo ya no hago mucho caso de la conversación me concentro en comer.

-Vamos al partido.- me dice Davies, la miro con una sonrisa y me levanto de la mesa…me despido con un beso de Hermione, ella nos alcanzaría mas adelante. Y salgo del comedor junto a Davies…ella es una gran amiga.

-Me han dicho que el partido de futbol estará emocionante…se enfrenta el equipo de Draco Malfoy contra el de Cedrig Diggori.- me cuenta Davies mientras nos sentamos en las gradas…el lugar esta repleto pero yo me las arreglo para guardarles silla a mis amigos.

-Mira…ya entran.- me dice con una sonrisa Davies, yo también sonrió y busco a Hermione con la mirada…al verla suspiro y ella sonríe mientras se acerca seguida de Harry, Ginny Y Ron…me sorprendo al ver al pelirrojo tan tranquilo…yo pensaba que no nos hablaría.

-Ya va a comenzar.- me dice Hermione emocionada, la miro y asiento igual de emocionada que ella. Cuando el juego da comienzo yo sigo los movimientos con algo de emoción pero…con el tiempo comienzo a aburrirme…ver como los hombres vestidos de azul y los hombres vestidos de verde correr tras una pelota no es algo muy divertido realmente.

Descanso mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione, la noto tensa…ella si sique emocionada cada movimiento y…sino me equivoco apoya el equipo azul de Cedrig Diggori. Luego de algunos segundos comienzo a quedarme dormida pero me despierta un fuerte pito y el brinco de Hermione…casi me pego en la cabeza…miro molesta a la castaña que sigue gritando emocionada.

-Eso es Diggori…vare el suelo con Malfoy. Te han dado una puta pela Malfoy.- gritaba mi castaña fuera de si…realmente estaba feliz porque Malfoy había sido derrotado. Hermione odiaba con todo su corazón a ese rubio y no hacia falta preguntar porque…a mi también me caía de la patada.

-Hoy abra fiesta…Gano Cedrid.- le dice Hermione a Ginny con una sonrisa, la pelirroja asiente también emocionada y ambas chocan sus manos…al parecer comparten esa afición por el deporte…cosa que yo no hago.

-DIGGORI ESO ESTUVO INCREIBLE.- le grita Ginny al hermoso chico que le miro dedicándole una sonrisa, Hermione le saludo también y siguieron gritándole insultos a Malfoy…yo mire a Davies quien miraba a Hermione sorprendida.

-Tu novia tiene un diccionario de palabras soeces en la boca…y eso que aparenta ser la niña buena.- me dice mi amiga sorprendida, yo le dedico una sonrisa y le doy un golpe suave con el hombro sacándole una risa.

-Esto se acabó, nos vamos al quinto piso.- nos dice Hermione mientras se da la vuelta con una gran sonrisa, miro a Daphne y esta me mira…ambas sonreímos con complicidad y luego nos levantamos para irnos todos al piso numero cinco.

Mientras caminábamos al salón de la fiesta Hermione me abrazo de la cintura, me gire a mirarla con una gran sonrisa y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro…ella sonríe y me dio un beso en la frente apretándome con delicadeza a su cuerpo.

-Que monas.- le escuche decir a Ginny, me sonroje y Hermione dejo salir una risita mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Suspire con mi cabeza en su hombro, el olor de su cabello inundando todos mis sentidos…ella me dedico una sonrisa y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Bueno…hemos llegado.- me dice Hermione al oído, todos entramos a la sala común del piso cinco sonriendo…el lugar estaba ya repleto, música, comida y creo que han colado alcohol…pésimas combinaciones.

-Esto esta un poco demasiado animado.- le digo a Hermione al oído para que pueda escucharme, mientras miro las parejas que bailan sensualmente u otras que se besan por las esquinas…Hermione me dedica una sonrisa y me da un beso en los labios.

-Te dejo con tu amiga un rato a lo que voy por unas cervezas.- me dice mi castaña con una sonrisa mientras camina hacia una mesa que estaba haciendo de barra. Me quede junto a Ginny y Davies hablando de la moda, minutos luego Hermione regreso entregándonos una cerveza a cada una.

-WOW.- grito mi castaña dando saltos al ritmo de una canción de Britney Spears, la mire levantando una ceja y ella tomo mis manos tirando de mi para que le siéguese el ritmo…deje salir una sonrisa mientras dejaba que ella guiara mis movimientos.

-Fleur Delacour se mueve muy sexi.- me grito Hermione mientras dábamos brincos y nos movíamos como poseídas…poseídas por la música, luego de algunos minutos dando saltos Hermione me abrazo a su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse lentamente…eso solo duro segundos porque luego volvió a dar saltos y a cantar.

La mire con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba sus manos y dábamos saltos, me gustaba verla con esa sonrisa, el rostro perlado de ese hermoso sudor y esa gran sonrisa…a nosotras se unieron Davies, Harry, Ronald (Me quede sorprendida al verlo sonriendo) y Ginny. Y juntos seguimos bailando.

Yo termine cansándome, así que fui a sentarme en un sillón…al sentarme y tomar mi cerveza vi que Ronald se sentaba frente a mi tomando de su cerveza y mirándome con una sonrisa…pensé que me insultaría.

-¿Sabes? Yo tuve el amor de Hermione y no lo supe apreciar, ella se merece algo mejor que yo…y bueno…su ella te quiere yo deseo que ella sea feliz. No niego que me choco saber que por ti me dejo a mí, yo la amo por encima de todo…pero…ella no me ama a mí. Y pues, me conformo con saber que dos de las chicas mas guapas de Hogwarts follan entre ellas, esa es una imagen única.- me dice Ronald, lo ultimo con un tono bromista y dándome un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Gracias Ronald, pensé que dejarías de hablarnos.- le digo con una sonrisa, el me da la mano invitándome a bailar y sonriendo. Comenzamos a dar brincos y a reír al ritmo de la canción rítmica que sonaba.

-Yo solo te pido…que la hagas feliz.- me grito Ronald entre el baile, yo asentí sin dejar de moverme.

-Lo hare…te lo juro.- le grite con una gran sonrisa, me gustaba ver que él no se sentía traicionado o humillado y…al final yo sé que encontrara la mujer que le ame…solo tiene que cambiar ese comportamiento de troglodita.

-Oye pero…ya que me quitaste a Mione…ayúdame a conseguir otra.- me vuelve a decir Ronald con una sonrisa, dejo salir una risa de lo mas profundo de mi alma y lo miro sonriendo.

-Primero necesitas unas clases…pero le hare de tu maestra pelirroja, serás el príncipe que toda mujer desea tener.- le digo con una sonrisa, el detiene el baile y me mira fijamente, me detengo a mirarlo también. El es un gran hombre, a pesar de todo lo que hace y de que es un bruto con la sensibilidad entre las piernas, el es una buena persona y estoy segura de que pronto será muy feliz.

-Gracias…eres una gran mujer Fleur…eres perfecta para mi Hermione.- me dice Ronald con una sonrisa. Me acerque a el sin poder evitar mirarlo agradecida y lo abrace fuertemente…el me levanto en el aire y me dio varias vueltas antes de volverme a colocar en el suelo…y cuando me gire vi a Hermione quien nos miraba con una sonrisa…le sonreí de vuelta…sé que ella quiere mucho a Ronald y no quiero que elija entre los dos…Ronald será su amigo, al final es un gran hombre y…yo soy la mujer que hará feliz a esa hermosa castaña.

Mi castaña…la mujer que mas amo.

Mi castaña…mi pase a la felicidad.

Mi castaña…la mejor mujer que conoceré.

Mi castaña…Hermione Granger de Delacour.

Mi castaña…y yo su rubia.

.

.

.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y no dudéis en dejarme un Review si es así…Saludos


	14. Amor y Matematicas

**Este capítulo va dedicado a BipolarJL, Leyla Dniz y Thestral212…las dos primeras que han dejado Review en el cap. anterior y la última que me envió un MP…Espero que les guste el capítulo y Saludos.**

**Amor y Matemáticas**

La fiesta acabo muy tarde, estaba tan cansada que le pedí a Hermione que nos fuéramos, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo…y aquí estamos…caminando hacia nuestro cuarto entre palabras y risas.

-No te imaginas cuan feliz me hace saber que tú y Ronald han hecho las paces.- me dice Hermione mientras caminamos, recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro…yo soy feliz si ella es feliz…por muy cursi que suene, así es…no me importa nada más que la felicidad de esa castaña que ahora es mi novia.

-Ronald es una gran persona.- le digo a Hermione en un susurro, siento que me da un beso en la frente mientras caminamos y no dudo en dejar escapar una gran sonrisa ante ese gesto de su parte.

-Mis padres vienen la próxima semana…me gustaría presentártelos.- le digo a Hermione haciendo referencia a la próxima semana que sería el inicio de navidad y se haría una fiesta en la escuela…los padres podrían venir.

-mmm...Fleur…mis padre vienen pero…- me giro a mirar a Hermione al escuchar su tono preocupado, ella ha detenido su andar y mira el suelo mordiéndose el labios insistentemente, coloco una mano en su mentón y hago que me mire, ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos y luego desvía la vista hacia la derecha.

-Ellos, tu sabes son muy religiosos y piensan que dos chicas no podrían estar juntas…piensan que es una adveración y…yo necesito tiempo para decirles… ¿Me entiendes?- me pregunta mi castaña preocupada, dejo salir una sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla a la vez que asiento.

-Il est clair que vous comprenez mon amour... et je serai là quand vous dites à vos parents. (Claro que te entiendo mi amor…y estare allí cuando le digas a tus padres.)- le dije a mi castaña en mi idioma natal con una sonrisa…ella se acercó un poco más a mí y me dio un beso que me dejo en las nubes.

-merci aiment (Gracias amor)- me respondió en francés mi castaña, levante una ceja al escucharla hablar en mi idioma…que hermoso suena el francés con su tono de voz…es la voz más hermosa que he escuchado…en español y en francés.

-parler français... que boîte à surprises. (Hablas Francés…que cajita de sorpresas)- le dije con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió y volvió a acercar sus labios rosas…la bese lentamente…disfrutando su sabor mientras una sonrisa reposaba en mis labios…adentre mi lengua en su boca y segundos después nos separamos.

-Je seis une boîte pleine de surprises. (Soy una caja con muchas sorpresas)- me susurra con una sonrisa Hermione, le sonrió de vuelta y la vuelvo a besar y luego de algunos segundos volvemos a caminar hacia nuestro cuarto, deteniéndonos a darnos besos cada cierto tiempo.

-Ummm… ¿Parvati duerme aquí hoy?- le pregunto a Hermione entre besos mientras entramos a nuestro cuarto, ella se encoje de hombros y sigue adentrando su lengua en mi boca…entierro mis dedos en su cabello mientras ella me saca la camisa con rapidez y a tropezones llegamos a la cama de Hermione y caemos en ella…yo abajo y Hermione arriba.

-¿Parvati? No me apetece un trio…gracias.- me dijo Hermione en tono bromista mientras besaba mi cuello…le di un pequeño empujón para que dejase de bromear y ella solo dejo escapar una risa y me miro a los ojos…se veía tan hermosa…allí sobre mí.

-Te amo… ¿Lo sabes?- me dijo con esa mirada tan dulce mi castaña, asentí sin poder borrar mi sonrisa y me acerque a besarla…ella atrapo mis labios con los suyos y yo adentre mi lengua en su boca…la suya vino al encuentro con la mía de inmediato.

-Si…aunque me gusta que me lo repitas.- le susurró al oído, luego trazó su lóbulo con mi lengua, Hermione tiembla sobre mi…bajo mis besos por su cuello…ella se inclina hacia atrás hasta quedar sentada sobre mi…muerdo su cuello y paso la lengua por el lugar herido, al mismo tiempo le saco la camisa, botón tras botón, la dejo perdida…un clic y el sujetador también cae al suelo.

-Fleur…- le escucho jadear a Hermione mientras comienzo a bajar mis besos por su cuello hacia sus pechos…contemplo sus pezones erguidos…ya sea por el deseo o por ser expuestos al frio tan de repente…atrapo uno entre mis labios y lo chupo suavemente, Hermione entierra sus dedos en mi cabello y gime…

-ahh…ahh…Fleur…te amo.- la escucho gemir, me levanto de la cama y la dejo caer a ella sobre la cama…bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y luego tiro de ellos…ella me mira con una sonrisa y eleva ligeramente la nalgas para que pueda sacarle las bragas…cuando la tengo desnuda ella se levanta y me desnuda…

-ummm…me gustan tus pezones…son tan cutes.- me dice Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, su comentario me saca una risa…me acuesto sobre ella en la cama…ella toma el control y comienzo a acariciarme los pechos…dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo su nombre cuando atrapa uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes.

-Y a mí me gusta lo húmeda que te pones con solo chupag mis pechos.- le digo, mi tono es ronco…por un momento dudo de que haya sigo yo la que ha hablado. Hermione detiene sus suministraciones a mis pechos y me mira…toma mi mano y la mete en su boca…y luego la lleva entre sus piernas.

Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda cuando comienzo a sentir el calor de ese lugar y luego suspiro al sentir la humedad…Hermione gime y mueve las caderas contra mi mano…yo jadeo al sentir su suavidad.

-me toucher Hermione, Je suis tellement humide (Tócame Hermione, estoy tan húmeda)- le digo a Hermione mientras meto dos dedos dentro de ella, ella gime mi nombre y seguido me toca…jadeo sobre ella mientras muevo mi mano dentro de ella, ella también me toca y segundos después siento dos dedos dentro de mí.

-ahh…Hermione…si Hermione.- grito fuertemente al sentir el orgasmo construyéndose en mi interior.

-Je t'aime (Te amo.)- gritamos ambas al mismo tiempo al llegar al éxtasis, saco los dedos de dentro de Hermione y me los llevo a la boca, ella hace lo mismo…con la diferencia de que ella tiene los ojos cerrados y yo no. Sonrió mirándola, ella abre los ojos y me dedica una sonrisa…

-¿Dormimos?- me pregunta con una sonrisa, asiento…y nos metemos debajo de las sabanas para dormir abrazadas.

Lentamente abro los ojos a la mañana siguiente, miro a Hermione que sigue dormida…me estiro y vuelvo a abrazar a Hermione, ella se mueve debajo de mi…cosa que me saca una risa…al parecer escucha mi risa…porque sus ojos lentamente se abren, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-ummm…buenos días…- me dice con una sonrisa, le acaricio la mejilla sin dejar de sonreír y Hermione me da un pico en la frente.

-Hey…lo quiero aquí.- le digo con una sonrisa mientras toco mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos, Hermione sonríe y se inclina más cerca de mí hasta fundir nuestros labios en un dulce beso…un beso de buenos días.

La alarma suena y ambas sonreímos antes de levantarnos de la cama y caminar hacia la ducha…nos duchamos en cuestión de minutos, nos vestimos y salimos hacia el comedor…me rugen las tripas del hambre que tengo.

-Oye, te aviso que pasare un tiempo con Ronald…es que…quiere cambiar, ya sabes, dejar de ser un bruto…a ver si le consigo una buena novia.- le digo a Hermione mientras caminamos, ella me mira con una ceja levantada y luego sonríe y me da un beso.

-Eres una santa…- me dice mientras entramos al gran salón, saludo a Davies y ella me devuelve el saludo con una enorme sonrisa…volteo a mirar a Hermione y la veo mirando muy seria a Davies, pero al saber que la miro deja salir una sonrisa…súper fingida…y saluda a mi amiga.

-Un poco más fingida y te aceptan para novelas.- le digo a Hermione mientras nos sentamos junto a Harry, Ginny y Ron.

-Oye, esa ha sido una sonrisa natural…- me dice Hermione fingiendo indignación…solo puedo negar con la cabeza, Hermione realmente no se lleva muy bien con Davies, creo que jamás le perdonara el que me haya robado un beso.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos las clases de refinamiento Fleur?- me pregunta Ronald, Ginny se atraganta con su jugo y comienza a toser fuertemente…Hermione le golpea la espalda y segundos después Ginny se recupera y voltea a mirarme.

-¿Clases de refinamiento? ¿Tú crees que este tiene arreglo?- me dice Ginny, la miro y luego miro a Ronald quien está mirando muy molesto a su hermana…sé que Ginny lo hace por molestarle, lo veo en su sonrisa, en como sus ojos brillan esperanzados de tener un hermano medianamente caballeroso.

-Sí creo que tiene arreglo…es…un diamante en bruto.- le digo a Ginny, ella deja salir una risa y Harry la acompaña…oye…no deberían burlarse…miro a Hermione quien se muerde el labio seguramente conteniendo la risa.

-¿Diamante en bruto? No entiendo muy bien que quieres decir pero me gusta.- me dice Ron con una sonrisa, yo ruedo los ojos y le dedico mi mejor sonrisa. EL desayuno termina y comenzamos a caminar hacia clases.

¿Para qué salón vamos? ¿Para qué clase? ¡Para mi favorita! ¡Matemáticas! LAS ODIO… ¿Por qué tiene que ser la primera? Es como un castigo para mí…mientras camino hablo con Davies y Ronald, pero estoy pensando en la clase…Hermione me explico lo más básico y…prácticamente tengo miedo de que llegado el momento todo se me olvide.

-Las clases comenzaran hoy a eso de las cinco de la tarde Ronald…yo y Fleur seremos tus profesoras.- le dice Davies a Ronald, yo asiento con una sonrisa…Ronald nos mira ligeramente sonrojado, pero luego asiente.

-Ya verás cómo en un dos por tres estas ligeramente moderado.- le digo con una sonrisa, el suspira y sonríe esperanzado…sé que hará todo lo que sea por ser más educado y menos bruto…por aprender un poco, por lo menos.

Veo a Snape de pie frente a la puerta de su salón…casi puedo ver su sonrisa malévola mientras me acerco, solo me mira a mi…o eso siento yo…está esperando que entre para joderme la existencia. El nerviosismo me recorre el cuerpo entero…no quiero que vuelva a avergonzarme en público y eso a él le encanta….Maldito Snape, su vocación no era profesor…era…no se…solo sirve para joder, como los reporteros.

-Bienvenidos a clase.- habla Snape cuando llegamos a su lado, lo miro…el me mira y puedo jurar que en su mirada hay un brillo de diversión…lo hace por joderme la existencia…maldito seas Snape…bueno por algo su apellido es Snape…casi como snake…que significa víbora…eso es el…una víbora ponzoñosa…te odio.

Me siento junto a Davies en el salón, Hermione se sienta más adelante…pero me dedica una mirada de ánimo…ella sabe que no quiero otra burla más de parte de ese profesor de mierda…luego de algunos minutos el salón está repleto…Snape se siente en su escritorio con una sonrisa.

-El día de hoy, es un día muy especial…cumple mi hija…por lo que…solo les daré unos cuantos ejercicios en la pizarra.- nos dice Snape, casi suspiro aliviada…no tendrá como molestarme. Me relajo en la silla y comienzo a dibujar en la libreta.

Los minutos pasan, he dibujado un retrato de Hermione sonriendo…digo…es un más o menos, mas menos que más…pero solo es un dibujo cursi…una sonrisa se forma en mis labios cuando comienzo a pintar el cabello de Hermione.

-¡Delacour! ¡A la pizarra!- me grita Snape, levanto la cabeza rápidamente y veo la sonrisa malvada en su rostro…mis compañeros nos miran divertidos…saben que Snape me hará pasar alguna vergüenza…ya la veo venir.

Me acerco al pizarrón, miro a Hermione quien me dedica una sonrisa de ánimos…tomo lentamente la tiza y con suma lentitud comienzo a resolver la ecuación…lo que a todos les toma cinco minutos a mí me tomo casi media hora….cuando vuelvo a colocar la tiza en su lugar Snape aplaude.

-Al fin lo hizo sola Fleur…la próxima vez recuerde que usted no es la única persona en el salón…lleva media hora parada…En el examen terminara un ejercicio de veinte.- me dice Snape, el salón estalla en risas…me muerdo el labio conteniendo las ganas de echarme a llorar.

-Pueden irse del salón.- dice Snape, no pienso en tomar mis cosas…solo salgo corriendo…jamás me había sentido tan humillada, me siento como una mierda…juro por dios que Snape no vuelve a burlarse de mi jamás…ahora si sabrá quién es Fleur Delacour…le voy a joder la existencia.

-Fleur…hermosa…estuviste genial…no hagas caso de sus comentarios.- me dice Hermione alcanzándome, me giro hacia ella y siento como me abraza…me agarro fuertemente a ella y escondo mi rostro en su pecho agradecida de tenerla conmigo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno; espero que os haya gustado y DEJEN REVIEWS EN EL BOX DE ABAJO.

SALUDOS


	15. Primeras clases de refinamiento

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**BipolarJL: **Siii, Snape se está comportando muy mal…pero os dará una gran sorpresa. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y Gracias por el Review. Felices fiestas.

**Leyla Dniz:** En definitiva no todos los profes de mate son así, pero hay uno que otro que son medio difíciles jejeje. Ya verás más adelante lo que hará Fleur (Serán un par de cosas al estilo Delacour jejeje) Gracias por el Review y Feliz Navidad.

**Thestral212: **Siii, se avecinan problemas jeje. A Snake hay que darle un poco de tiempo, el tiempo dará las razones por las cual hace lo que hace. Fleur hará mas que sacar un 10, jejeje. ¿Primero te pego y después te sobo? No lo había leído antes, pero iba de algo así jejeje. Y si, la visita de los padres traerá problemas. Gracias por el Review y Feliz Navidad.

**Gracias a los tres lectores, antes mencionados, por dejar Review y que sepan que este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes. Feliz Navidad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRIMERAS CLASES DE REFINAMIENTO**

Estoy sentada en la biblioteca, tres tomos de matemáticas me rodean…solo ellos me acompañan…no crean que voy a permitirle a Snape; mejor conocido por mi como Snake la víbora ponzoñosa…no le voy a permitir otra burla. Seré miss matemática solo para callarle la boca al idiota ese.

Bueno, seré miss matemática cuando comience a entender estos jeroglíficos…escucho como alguien se sienta a mi lado así que levanto la cabeza encontrándome de frente con Ronald, le dedico una sonrisa al pelirrojo y el me regresa la sonrisa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué haces?- me pregunta Ronald, miro los libros de matemáticas…llevo hora y media intentando descifrar el enigma escondido detrás de cada número…ahora me arrepiento de decirle a Hermione que yo necesitaba estudiar sola para entender.

Flash Back

Estaba caminando con Hermione por los jardines, mi cabeza descansaba tranquilamente en el hombro de mi castaña…me sentía tan feliz estando simplemente así…pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo para sacarme al desgraciado de Snape de encima.

-Voy a estudiar a la biblioteca cariño.- le susurro a Hermione, ella se gira a verme con una hermosa sonrisa en esos hermosos labios rosas…Hermione toma mis manos entre las suyas sin dejar de sonreír y me da un beso.

-¿Te ayudo?- me pregunta con una sonrisa, aun con sus labios a centímetros de los míos…la vuelvo a besar con pasión…no puedo estar con ella estudiando…me desconcentra demasiado…es como querer llevar a cabo una dieta con la cocina llena de dulces y grasas: es imposible.

-No hermosa…mejor voy y leo un rato a ver si me entran esas cosas en la cabeza.- le digo con una sonrisa, Hermione me sujeta de la cintura con delicadeza y suspira antes de volver a besarme…me inclino hacia atrás para separarme del beso y apoyo mi frente en la suya sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hermosa…contigo no puedo estudiar…me distraes demasiado.- le digo sin apartar mi sonrisa, Hermione suspira…sé que me entiende…aun cuando ella se muere por ayudarme sé que ella sabe que no me ayuda mucho su cercanía cuando estudio.

Bueno…pero si necesitas mi ayuda…búscame…estaré jugando Voleibol con Ginny.- me dice Hermione, asiento y le doy un beso antes de alejarme de allí y caminar a la biblioteca.

FIN Flash Back

-Estudio…Matemáticas…- le digo a Ronald con una sonrisa, el asiente comprensivo…mi cara seguramente no es muy feliz pero si resignada.

-Pues…lo del refinamiento…lo dejamos para otro día.- me dice Ronald levantándose de su silla, le tomo del brazo con una sonrisa y niego varias veces. De eso nada, el día de hoy comenzamos a pulir al nuevo Ronald Bilius Weasley.

-No Roncito, desde hoy comenzamos tu refinamiento…anda…vamos por Davies y luego comenzaremos por…enseñarte a comer…porque déjame decirte que no llegas ni a una persona meramente decente comiendo.- le digo con una sonrisa el mira el suelo y yo le abrazo de los hombros.

-Eso no quiere decir que no puedas aprender…el ser humano nació para aprender y mejorar.- le digo, el me mira y me dedica una sonrisa antes de que ambos nos levantásemos…yo guarde los libros en mi bolso y Ron me esperaba de pie dando terribles puntapiés en el suelo.

-Ronald…no des puntapiés…- le digo en un susurro irritado….los puntapiés cesan y yo termino de guardar mis libros en mi bolso. Me acerco a Ronald cargando el pesado bolso y cuando él me ve solamente comienza a caminar….al parecer esperando que lo siga…me aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención mientras lo miro fijamente y él se gira con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta Ronald completamente confundido, ruedo los ojos ante la falta de caballerosidad de esta chico.

-Ummm…Mi bolso esta tan pesado…si hubiese un caballero que me lo sujetara.- digo sarcásticamente, Ronald se sonroja y rápidamente se acerca y en su intento de ser cortes me arrebato el bolso logrando que uno de los libros se saliese del bolso.

-¡Ronald! ¡La bibliotecaria me cobrara el libro si se rompe!- no pude evitar gritar al ver el libro amarillo en el suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento…no vuelve a pasar.- me dice Ronald completamente rojo y colocando el libro en el bolso…sonrió al verlo y le agradezco….él se encoje de hombros…bueno…por lo menos no ha salido con una idiotez.

-¿Dónde crees que este Davies?- me pregunta Ron mientras caminamos.

-Creo que está en la sala número 4, allí quedamos en darte las clases y ella me dijo que estaría preparando todo.- le conteste a Ronald mientras comenzábamos a subir las escaleras rumbo a aquella sala.

Como yo ya sabía Davies estaba allí, había preparado una cena (Seguramente la pidió en el comedor), había colocado tres platos en una mesa, utensilios, una vela en el medio y me dio risa por un instante porque parecía como si tres personas fuesen a tener una cita románticas a la vez…

-Bueno Ronald, hoy darás el primer paso a tu…reparación.- le escucho decir a Davies, no lo aguanto más y estallo en carcajadas…Davies y Ronald se giran a mirarme y yo no puedo parar de reír…Dios es que ver a Ronald con esa cara y luego a Davies hablando con ese tono; como si fuese la anfitriona de un discurso político.

-¡Fleur! Anda si es que la maestra principal tiene paveritis aguda.- le escucho decir a Davies y no sé porque me rio más fuerte…Dios realmente tengo una pavera que ni para botar.

-Vamos Fleur, deja de reír…- escucho quejarse a Ronald, me doblo a causa de la risa y luego de dejo caer en un sillón sujetándome el estómago…no puedo…ni siquiera sé de qué me estoy riendo solo sé que quiero reírme y Joder parezco una loca.

-Ok….ya…déjenme tomar aire…- les digo a ambos con una sonrisa pero intentando reponerme de mi reciente ataque de risa…inhala…exhala y…no te rías mas que todavía nadie ha hecho un chiste para que te estés riendo Fleur Delacour.

-Pensé que estabas deprimida por lo de la clase de Snape.- me dijo Davies colocándose un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja y como por arte de magia la risa se me fue de golpe…eso no me había dado risa…no me había causado ni un poquito de risa.

-Sabes…acabas de arrancar mi felicidad de raíz.- comente con sarcasmo al tiempo que me enderezaba en el sillón; Davies dejo salir una sonrisa victoriosa y yo le lance una mirada asesina. Ahora si…es hora de comenzar con las clases.

-Bueno…comenzaremos con tus clases Ron…sentémonos…en la alfombre claro esta…- comente, Davies y Ron se sentaron rápidamente uno frente al otro con sendas sonrisa…Davies porque se divertía con estas actuaciones y Ron…seguramente emocionado por aprender. Los mire, y la risa amenazo con volver…así que me senté lo más rápido posible.

-Ok…primero que nada…Aprenderás Ronald que hay diferentes utensilios…está el tenedor, la cuchara, el cuchillo…así que bueno…el primer, y único, platillo es… ¿Pizza? ¿Davies? ¿Es enserio?- me gire a mirar a mi amiga y ella miro la pisa que había colocado en el plato y cubierto.

-Bueno…le pedí a la del comedor y me dijo: Tenemos cosas que hacer niña…coge tres pedazos de pisa y déjanos cocinar.- imito Davies la voz de la vieja del comedor exagerando bastante…me volvió la risa de golpe y me deje caer de costa riendo sin cesar.

-¿De qué ríes Fleur?- me pregunta Davies mirándome reprochadora-mente.

-¡Hay Dios! ¡No puedo reír más! ¡Me hago pis! ¡Deja las bromas Davies!- le grito a mi amiga intentando recomponerme y ella me mira con esa única cara de: WTF ¿Qué te sucede rubia?

-Siempre pensé que las rubias estabais huecas…tú has confirmado mi teoría.- le escucho decir a Davies negando dramáticamente con la cabeza. Intente detener mi risa, lo intenta…tome respiraciones profundas y me senté derecha nuevamente.

- Bon (Vale)…veamos qué hay de postre porque el plato principal se come con las manos… ¿Una manzana Davies? ¿Pero en que pensabas cuando cogiste estas cosas?- le pregunto sorprendida a mi amiga.

-Te digo que la del comedor…- levante la mano cortando las palabras de mi amiga.

-Entendí…bueno ron…come…quiero ver cuantas faltas cometes.- le digo a Ronald, el me mira con recelo pero luego comienza a comer…como me lo esperaba un desastre...

-¿Esta buena?- le pregunte arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

-Ri sima...- fue lo único que le entendí porque hablo con la boca llena.

-Detente…coloca lo que te queda en el plato.- le digo exasperada, Ron me obedece y le da un trago al vaso de jugo de zanahorias antes de mirarme.

-Primero que nada, cuándo se come no se hable…es una regla de oro Ronald…es desagradable ver comida en la boca de otra persona…bueno…hay excepciones claro esta…porque si vez a tu pareja comiendo un chocolate se ve muy sexy y te encantaría compartirlo…pero no te vayas por allí Fleur…céntrate.- me digo a mi misma, cierro los ojos…respiro hondo y miro al pelirrojo frente a mí que me mira con esa única cara de no entenderme…claro que no me entiendo si hablas de una cosa y luego sales con otra.

-Primera regla: Nunca debe hablar con la boca llena; toser, estornudar o sonarse requieren tomar precauciones para hacerlo, como voltearse hacia donde no haya nadie. Escríbelo- le digo a Ronald teniéndole un lápiz y un papel, el asiente y comienza a escribir rápidamente.

-Segunda regla: Cuando se mastica se hace con sutileza no como si estuviese peleando con la comida.- le digo a Ron, el vuelve a escribir.

-Tercera Regla: SI una chica esta frente tuyo mientras comes…no te embarres toda la mandíbula…límpiatela por cierto.- le digo a Ronald, su rostro se pone del color de su cabello al tiempo que toma una servilleta y se limpia a la par que escribí la regla.

-Cuarta Regla: No se debe comer cual si fuera a ganar un premio de miles de pesos por terminar rápido su comida, es decir no se debe comer con demasiada prisa, y no debe llevar a la boca pedazo antes de acabarse otro.- le dicto a Ronald, el me mira sorprendido y Davies también…¿Qué? He estado buscando en internet antes de venir aquí jejeje.

-Sexta regla: No debes introducir cubierto alguno, y menos su mano, en plato ajeno…ni siquiera en el de tu novia. Te lo digo porque cuando eras pareja de Hermione le metías la mano en el plato y Dios es bastante desagradable Ronald.- le digo y él se pone más rojo pero continúa escribiendo.

-Bueno, las reglas hasta allí porque si no…no termino.- le digo con una sonrisa…el asiente rápidamente.

-¿Todo esto es indispensable Fleur?- me pregunta Ronald rascándose el cabello nervios.

-Todo eso es lo elemental, no mencione…no colocar los codos en la mesa, la carne se corta teniendo el tenedor con la mano izquierda y el cuchillo con la derecha….pero ya me estoy pasando así que…lo dejamos allí por el momento.- le digo con una sonrisa a Ron, el asiente.

-Bueno…intentémoslo de nuevo Ronald.- le digo al pelirrojo colocando el que debería ser mi plato delante del…Ronald me mira…toma una servilleta y sujeta con esta la pisa…hago un aplauso silencioso…lo veo mientras come…mejora…va bastante mejor…pero que manía de comer rápido.

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, el me mira…termina de masticar y luego me contesta que está muy buena…sonrió…por un momento había pensado que hablaría con la boca llena…pero ¿Cómo no mejorar rápido con una profesora tan hermosa como yo?

-Ronald…te felicito…estas progresando.- le digo con una sonrisa cuando hubo terminado la pisa…y el me sonrió emocionado…pero entonces un grupito apareció: Hermione, Ginny, Lavender y Harry.

-¿Qué es todo eso? Ha claro, clases de refinamiento.- le escucho decir con burla a Ginny.

-No te burles pelirroja, que tu hermano aprende rápido…continuamos mañana Ronald…continuaremos con tu forma de expresarte.- le digo con una sonrisa el asiente y comienza a ayudar a Davies…sonrió al ver que…aprendió a ser un poco más caballeroso.

-¿Y qué hermosa? ¿Te diviertes haciendo de la instructora?- me pregunta Hermione al oído y siento sus brazos rodeándome…recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro y el dedico mi mejor sonrisa.

-Si…me divierto y me gusta ayudar a Ronald...ya verás cómo da un cambio.- le digo a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo ayudas…sé que será así.- me dice Hermione y seguido me da un beso…me derriten sus besos…nos separamos sonriendo y luego nos unimos a los demás chicos a jugar Monopolio…soy buena en ese juego…espero ganar…porque realmente no soy buena perdedora.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado, es el último antes de Navidad jejeje.

DEJEN REVIEWS

FELIZ NAVIDAD


	16. Solo instantes

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Leyla Dniz: **¿Eres profe de matemáticas? Eso es cierto, las mates no se memorizan jejeje. Ron cambiara mucho, y eso en lugar de ser de ayuda le traerá dificultades a Fleur. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos.

**BipolarJL: **Noo, Ron no la dejo estudiar jejeje. Snape, llegaran varias sorpresas con él. Gracias por el RR y espero que te agrade el capítulo. Abrazos.

**Thestral212: **Siii, lo más provechoso es para Ron jejeje. Siii, se avecina la visita familiar jejeje menudo rollo se armara jejeje. ¿El novio ideal? Ummm, podría ser jejeje. La visita familiar es en el siguiente cap.…ya veréis la que se forma. Gracias por el RR y Besos guapa.

**Solo instantes**

Los días pasaban con mas rapidez que lo común, o tal vez yo estaba demasiado ocupada para darme cuenta del tiempo que pasada…minuto tras minuto…hora tras hora…todos los días…tenía yo las misma rutian. Me levantaba, desayunaba, las clases y en los tiempos libres Hermione me explicaba matemáticas.

Ya han pasado cinco días, cualquiera diría que no es mucho tiempo, pero en ese tiempito he logrado transformar a Ron…el que lo ve no lo reconoce…es más caballeroso, se arregla más, habla con propiedad…el caballero azul que toda princesa, exceptuándome, quisiera tener.

Ahora estoy sentada en la biblioteca estudiando antes del examen de Matemáticas…ahora no me parecen tan difíciles como antes…ahora no solo veo números inentendibles, ahora veo un problema que tiene su solución. Solo que siempre debí estudiarme los significados de cada signo, el orden para resolver ecuaciones…siempre me complique la vida queriendo aprender lo difícil sin haber aprendido lo fácil…ahora que entendí lo fácil…lo difícil no me parece tan difícil.

Mientras leo recordé un seceso que sucedió anoche…algo extraño que me hizo captar algo que no hubiese llegado a imaginar.

Flash Back

Estábamos sentados en la sala del piso ocho, Ronald, Davies y yo. Hablábamos de las ultimas olimpiadas hace algunos meses...yo no era mucho de deporte pero si se lo suficiente para poder comentar. En cambio Ronald y Davies saben bastante de ello, así que la plática la mantenían ellos dos y yo pensaba en: MATEMATICAS CON SNAKE…

-Puedes creer que todos los que yo dije que ganarían ganaron…mis hermanos se pasaron todo el ratos hecho una furia.- le decía Ronald a Davies con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? Al parecer tenemos eso en común.- le respondió mi amiga sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Estas saliendo con Lavender?- pregunto de repente Tracey, y fue en ese momento que vi algo en sus ojos que llamo mi absoluta atención…como algo de tristeza al hacer esa pregunta.

-No…ella y yo simplemente hablamos de vez en cuando.- le respondió el pelirrojo…y vi un brillo en los ojos de Davies…cosa que me hizo comenzar a unir piezas y pensamientos…cosas que yo no hubiese previsto…como que Tracey Davies se enamorara del marrano chico pelirrojo que había pasado a ser un príncipe.

Fin Flash Back

Llevo pensando en eso desde ayer y es que a mí me encantaría verlos juntos…Davies es una chica dulce, sencilla y con un gran corazón…seria perfecta para Ronald; y yo sé que él le gusta a ella, pero no sé si Ronald le devuelva el sentimiento…aunque eso yo lo averiguare pronto, muy pronto o dejo de llamarme Fleur Delacour.

El timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clase comenzó a sonar, tome una respiración profunda y comencé a guardar los libros en mi bolsa…unos brazos rodeándome por la espalda interrumpieron mi misión. Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de mi castaña respirando su perfume, ella me dio un pico y me giro para que la mirase de frente.

-Hoy es visita de padres.- me dijo Hermione mirándome con sus hermosos ojos.

-Ah sí…hoy te presento a mis padres… ¿A ellos les puedo decir que somos novias? Ellos no están en contra de que yo sea lesbiana.- le pregunto a Hermione lo más suavemente posibles, y creo que no he tenido el tacto suficiente porque ella se giró a mirar hacia otro lado. La tome del brazo y la hice girarse hacia mí al tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente.

-Hey…solo preguntaba.- le susurre cuando nos separamos, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiraba.

-Lo se…y…si les puedes decir, solo, que sean discretos.- me pidió Hermione mirándome con ojos de cachorrita y se ve hermosa…me incline hacia delante y le di una lamida en la mejilla logrando que me empujase suavemente limpiándose la mejilla.

-Hey… ¿Qué ha sido eso?- me pregunto riendo, me acerque y la bese…ella rodeo mi cuello con sus manos y me apretó a ella con más fuerza; sonreí ante su forma de amarme…solo ella puede amarme así.

-¿Lista para el examen de tu amadísimo Snape?- me pregunta Hermione con una sonrisa, recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro… ¿Lista? Claro que estoy lista…llego el día de callarle la boca a ese Snape…de demostrarle que soy Fleur Delacour, de que puedo pasar la clase sin problemas y de que…puedo joderle la vida de paso.

-Claro…vamos a patearle las bolas a Snape.- le digo a Hermione, ella me da un beso en la frente sin dejar de sonreír y me sostiene el bolso para que comencemos a andar abrazadas…y mientras caminamos dejo mi cabeza reposar en su hombro izquierdo…

-Cuando vengan tus padres… ¿Quieres que me vaya lejos? Digo, para guardar las apariencias.- le pregunto a Hermione mientras caminamos, ella no responde…espero pacientemente a que ella se lo piense…seguramente no es tan sencillo para ella todo esto.

-Si no te molesta…tal vez pueda presentarte como una nueva amiga…- susurro Hermione, me detengo y la miro con mis azules ojos…eso no me ha gustado…a mi…me presenta como su novia o es preferible que no me presente porque no soy capaz de sostener esa mentira.

-Preferiría que no me presentaras…no quiero tener que fingir ser tu amiga.- le digo mirándola a los ojos, no queriendo hacerla sentir mal; ella asiente y me da un pico antes de que continuemos caminando hacia el salón.

Al entrar, Snape todavía no había llegado…así que decidí poner en práctica una pequeña broma…Hermione se fue a sentar y me miro intrigada al ver que me acercaba a la silla de Snape…coloque una pequeña bomba apestosa con disimulo y luego camine lentamente hacia mi silla…sonriendo…

-¿Qué le pusiste?- me pregunta Hermione intrigada.

-Nada importante…solo…le gasto una broma.- le digo a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras me siento a su lado sin poder dejar de sonreír. Hermione me frunció el entrecejo; yo dibuje mi mejor sonrisa angelical.

-Fleur…por favor…hoy es el examen; no le cabrees.- me susurra Hermione y me mira con sus hermosos ojos y siento que me tiemblan las fuerzas…la miro y asiento, me levanto dispuesta a quitar la pequeña bomba (La cual se activa cuando se le hace presión) pero…Snape entro en ese mismo instante.

Hermione me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, la mire y me volví a sentar mientras veía a Snape caminar hacia su silla…oh no…detente un segundo…alguien interrumpa…y un ruido inundo el lugar cuando Snape se sentó…un ruido parecido a un pedo y las risas invadiendo el salón rápidamente, como la peste se extendió por el lugar.

Snape se levantó hecho una furia de la silla y sujetando entre sus manos el plastiquito apestoso, lo mire mientras inspeccionaba el salón completo…la sorpresa y el miedo había invadido completamente mi rostro.

-¿Quién ha sido?- interrogo serio Snape, todo el mundo guardo silencio…vale…soy muy cobarde, no voy a pararme y decir…fui yo Snape, es que quería joderte, pero luego me he arrepentido, pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde.

-Le quitare diez puntos del examen a todos sino dicen quien fue.- hablo Snape muy serio, y estaba a un segundo e gritar fui yo cuando…

-Fui yo…- me gire a mirar a Hermione, ella solo me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Granger?- pregunto Snape, y sé que él sabe que no fue ella, Snape miro a Hermione y luego me miro a mí…él lo sabe, no es tonto, sabe que fui yo, porque solo por mí, Hermione se echaría la culpa.

-10 puntos menos Granger, comencemos con el examen.- dijo Snape, gire el rostro para mirar a mi castaña.

-Diez puntos no me hacen un daño, anda, tu si necesitas sacar perfecto.- me susurra Hermione, la miro con una sonrisa agradecida… ¿Cómo puede ser tan así conmigo?

-Solo tiene una hora Delacour, esfuércese.- me dice Snape al entregarme mi papel, tomo el papel y me limito a asentir…a cada minuto mis nervios se hacen más fuertes ¿Y si lo estoy haciendo mal? No, anda que Hermione te enseño y ella es la mejor. Suspiro…y justo cuando escribo el último número Snape anuncia que se acabó el tiempo, giro el rostro para mirar a Hermione y ella me dedica una sonrisa.

-Termino Delacour…un aplauso para Fleur que por primera vez termina todos los ejercicios en una hora.- dice Snape en voz alta cuando me pare a su lado a entregarle mi papel…maldito…tras esas palabras algunas risas, recogí mis cosas y rápidamente salí del salón seguida de Hermione.

-¡Fleur!- escucho la voz de Hermione, me detengo de golpe y me giro a mirarla, ella levanta sus cejas en señal de pregunta. Me acerco, suspiro y la abrazo, al parecer la he tomado por sorpresa porque me regresa el abrazo algo confundida.

-No tenías que culparte, yo…yo estaba a punto de decir que había sido yo.- le susurró al oído haciendo referencia a lo sucedido una hora atrás. Hermione se aleja unos centímetros con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hey… quise hacerlo porque sé que tú necesitas esos diez puntos más que yo…además, si Snape sabía que habías sido tu…no te quitaría solo diez puntos, te colocaría el cero de inmediato.- me dice Hermione con una sonrisa, le golpe en el brazo juguetonamente y ella solo vuelve a sonreír.

-Faltan dos horas para la llegada de nuestros padres… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunto a Hermione con una sonrisa pícara, ella me abraza por detrás mientras caminamos y descansa su barbilla en mi hombro…siento su aliento en mi oreja…

-No lo sé…podríamos… ¿Vamos a nadar al rio?- me pregunta con una sonrisa Hermione, me alejo de ella y la miro con el entrecejo apretado y una sonrisa.

-¿Nadar en el rio? No se puede.- le digo con una sonrisa, ella se me acerca…siento como me sujeta de la cintura y luego me acerca a ella lentamente…para seguido sentir su aliento y sus labios…respondo su beso y cierro los ojos.

-Nadie nos dice que hacer.- me dice con una sonrisa Hermione y me sujeta la mano antes de comenzar a correr hacia el rio seguramente…dejo salir una risa del fondo de mi pecho…parecemos dos chiquillas que van a hacer una travesura. Cuando estamos a punto de llegar al rio yo me detengo, Hermione sigue corriendo y la veo meterse al lago….esta muy loca.

-Anda Fleur…no me dejaras sola.- me dice Hermione, miro hacia nuestro alrededor y me muerdo el labio…vale….ganaste castaña. Con una sonrisa comienzo a acercarme a Hermione…ella me extiendo una mano mojada, la sujeto y luego siendo como tira de mi…logrando que entre al agua de golpe.

-¡Hermione! ¡Tonta!- le dije tirándome sobre ella con intención de hundirla.

-¡No! ¡Parad hermosa!- le escucho decir corriendo de mi…

-Vale…venid acá.- le digo con una sonrisa, ella se acerca…y su cuerpo mojado se pega al mío…recargo mi frente en la suya y sonrió, escucho como suspira y solo puedo sonreír con más énfasis.

-Te amo…- susurro contra sus labios y luego me acerco un poco más, ella me sujeta de la cintura y lentamente siento como me impulsa hacia arriba…me agarro de su cuello y enredo mis piernas en su cintura.

-Ay…no me sueltes.- le digo algo asustada…

-No te soltare, primero me caigo yo.- me dice ella con una sonrisa, acerco mi rostro al suyo…respiro su aroma y lentamente sellamos aquel momento con un beso…uno que recordaremos siempre.

-También te amo.- me susurra Hermione antes de volverme a besar.

Fin del capitulo

Prox cap.: Visita de padres

Espero que os haya gustado. Besos


	17. Visita de Padres

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Quiero agradecer a Bipolar, Fabi Green, Hin, Thestral212 (No me olvido de tu MP) por dejarme saber su opinión respecto a mi historia. Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros cuatro…Besos. **

**Visita de padres**

Han pasado varias horas, estoy sentada en mi cuarto colocándome mi ropa…Hermione y Parvati salieron hace algunos minutos, me siento en la cama con el pantalón y el sostén, sujetando mi camisa entre mis manos.

Suspiro y me levanto de la cama dispuesta a salir allí afuera y contemplar lo que en realidad es mi mundo…un mundo en el que todo no es color de rosa…uno en el que siento que el aire que respiro no es el que necesito…pero es mi mundo… ¿Qué más se puede hacer?

Me coloco mi camisa y salgo del cuarto a la vez que me acomodo el cabello detrás de las orejas, comienzo a bajar las escaleras kilométricas, pareciera que no tienen fin…a cada escalón siento mi corazón palpitar fuertemente y luego un dolor suave al saber que estaré en el mismo lugar que Hermione pero no poder acercarme.

Todos los padres están en un espacio enorme hablando con sus hijos, cruce las puertas y observe el lugar detenidamente, en busca de varias personas. Como si mis ojos la encontraran de manera automática vi a Hermione abrazando a una mujer de cabellos castaños muy revueltos y a un hombre de cabellos marrones un poco oscuros.

Sentí ganas de acercarme y saludar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, así que me conforme con mirar a lo lejos y seguir buscando a mis padres con la vista…una mano en mi hombro me asusto, me gire impresionada y luego deje salir una sonrisa al ver a mis padres.

-Mama.- no puede evitar decir para luego echarle los brazos por encima de los hombros, rodeando su cuello….ella me respondió el abrazo delicadamente y me acaricio el cabello. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, hace cuanto necesito el abrazo de mama.

-¿Para mí no hay abrazo Fleur?- me pregunta mi padre con una sonrisa, me alejo de mi madre y abrazo a mi padre, el me levanta del suelo sacando un grito de lo profundo de mi pecho y haciéndome reír.

-Mi pequeña…te ves tan feliz, y ese brillo en tus ojos. Ahora sé que hicimos bien al meterte en este lugar.- me dice mi madre con una sonrisa, no puedo evitar seguir sonriendo cuando mi padre me deja en el suelo para luego asentir.

-Tienes razón mama, y…tengo muchas cosas que decirles.- les digo con una sonrisa, pero antes de terminar siento una mano en mi hombro, me giro encontrándome con Ron, una mujer rechoncha de cabellos rojos y un hombre mayor de edad.

-Hola Fleur, es que mis padres querían conocer a la chica que me ayudo a cambiar- me dice Ron con una sonrisa, miro a los padres de Ron ligeramente sonrojada.

-Soy Molly cariño un gusto conocerte.- me dice la mujer y luego me abraza, cabe decir que pudo haberme roto un hueso.

-Soy Arthur, es bueno que arreglaras a nuestro muchacho.- me dice el hombre con una sonrisa, asiento y miro a mis padres.

-Mama, Papa…él es Ron, un amigo.- presento a Ron con una sonrisa, mis padres saludan a Ron y luego comienzan a hablar con los señores Weasley, Ron me aleja unos metros de ellos y mira que nadie nos esté mirando.

-¿Por qué no saludas a los padres de Hermione?- me pregunta Ron mirándome intrigado.

-Porque tendría que presentarme como la amiga, y eso no es lo que quiero Ron.- le contesto mirando tristemente el suelo, Ron me abraza de los hombros y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro…no sé porque de momento me siento triste.

-¿Así que por esta rubia has dejado a mi muchacha Ron?- escuchamos una voz, Ron y yo nos giramos y nos encontramos con la madre de Hermione mirándonos muy seria mientras Hermione nos mira avergonzada.

-Mama…ya te dije que fui yo quien termino con Ron.- le dice mi castaña intentando, a mi parecer, hacer a su madre entrar en razón.

-Sé que estas cubriendo a Ron, Hermione, tú lo quieres mucho y por eso lo cubres, pero no es de hombres esconderse.- le dice a Ron la madre de Hermione, esta mujer está muy pero muy tostada de la cabeza.

-Mama…Fleur y Ron no andan…y deje a Ron porque me enamore de alguien más.- y Hermione lo había gritado, oh mierda… ¿No podías buscarte otra escusa Hermione? La madre de mi castaña se giró a mirar a Hermione y esta miraba el suelo en busca de ayuda.

-¿Qué te enamoraste de alguien más? ¿De quién hablas Hermione?- le pregunta su madre, y ahora mis padres y los Weasley también están pendientes a la conversación… ¿En qué te metes hermosa? Mire a Hermione fijamente, ella me miro…en sus ojos pude leer desesperación…Dame una señal hermosa, dame una señal y le grito al mundo entero que me amas a mí.

-Yo…mama…es…- y no le salían las palabras a mi castaña. Me dedico una mirada suplicante y supe que quería mi ayuda.

-Señora Granger…- me aventure a decir, ganando valor, ella me volteo a ver y luego miro a Hermione quien miraba fijamente el suelo.

-Yo…yo y su hija…estamos saliendo…por mi dejo a Ronald y yo la amo con todo mi corazón.- dije con todo el valor que me fue posible bajo esa mirada de odio que me lanzaba la señora Granger….solo tenía ganas de gritar: Mama ayúdame.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo niña?- pregunto la señora Granger como si yo hubiese dicho una incoherencia.

-Con más respeto hacia mi tesoro, señora.- salió mi madre a mi defensa, I Love you madre…. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

-¿Usted escucho lo que ha dicho su hija? A insinuado que mi Hermione es una…una lesbiana.- le dijo la señora Granger a mi madre completamente fuera de sí.

-Si, escuche…escuche una declaración de amor…escuche que mi tesoro está enamorada.- contesto mi madre abrazándome de los hombros y dándome un beso en la frente, deje salir una sonrisa y descanse mi cabeza en el hombro de mi madre.

-Hermione…podrías desmentir a esta…niña.- le dice la señora Granger a mi castaña, Hermione tiene su mirada fija en el suelo…noto que se muerde el labio y se me encoje el corazón…mi amor por favor levanta el rostro…da la cara por mí.

-Hermione Jean Granger, haz el favor de mirarme al rostro cuando te hablo.- exigió la señora Granger, mi castaña subió la mirada y miro a su madre a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior y con una lagrima deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Eres…eres una deshonra.- le dijo la señora Granger a mi Herm y pensaba levantar la mano para pegarle….me metí al medio para defender a mi chica y termine recibiendo yo la cachetada por ella…claro que eso desato el circo.

-No se atreva a levantar nuevamente la mano porque no responderé.- le dice mi madre a la señora Granger, y luego veo como mi madre empuja a la madre de Hermione alejándola unos centímetros. Me acaricio la mejilla y siento como una persona busca que le mire…me descubro la cara y me encuentro con una preocupada Hermione.

-Esto…no lo puedo creer.- y tras esas palabras la madre de Hermione se alejó rápidamente hacia su marido con esa única forma de pensar que me saca ronchas.

-Voy a hablar con ella…yo se tranquilizarla.- me dice mi castaña, asiento y la dejo ir al tiempo que miro el suelo…siento una mano caliente en mi hombro y al levantar la vista contemplo a mi madre quien me acaricia con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que tu padre y yo te apoyamos ¿verdad?- me pregunta mi madre mirándose en lo profundo de mis ojos, sonrió y asiento…ella me da un beso en la frente y me dedica una gran sonrisa.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza mama…siento no estar con ustedes mucho tiempo y…siento que se enteraran de lo mío con Hermione de esta manera.- le di un beso a mi madre y otro a mi padre y me aleje rápidamente hacia mi cuarto.

Me deje caer en la cama cansada, mierda…nada puede salir como quiero. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, entre al cuarto y me deje caer boca arriba en la cama…y solo a nosotras nos puede pasar esto.

Suspiro y me cubro con las manos el rostro, quisiera estar contigo Hermione….pero tú no quieres. Entre pensamientos y más pensamientos caí en un estado…no de sueño…sino entre medio del sueño y la realidad.

-Fleur…- abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome con Hermione sentada a mi lado mirándome fijamente y con una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Hermione… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo tu madre?- le pregunto preocupada, mi castaña se sienta a mi lado y mira pensativa hacia arriba…me acerco más a ella y la abrazo de la cintura…

-Podemos descansar un rato…luego te cuento.- me pide Hermione, asiento y me acerco a besarla en los labios, ella no responde mi beso…me alejo y veo que está dormida…la miro, no me alejes castaña por favor.

-Hermione…- es lo último que susurro antes de quedar en completo silencio, y me quedo allí…simplemente mirándola, observando coda detalle que ya he memorizado antes y pensando en nuestro futuro juntas; si es que tenemos uno.

Luego de minutos el sueño me vences y caigo rendida…sintiendo el calor de mi castaña y esa protección que solo ella me hace sentir.

-Fleur, despierta.- escucho una voz llamarme dulcemente, abro los ojos con lentitud y busco frente a mí los ojos que ya tanto conozco pero no hay nada…me muevo y veo a Hermione sentada en la orilla de la cama mirando sus manos fijamente. Me acomodo el cabello y suspiro…tengo que escucharla…tengo que escucharla.

-Fleur yo…-comienza a decirme Hermione pero, su voz me anuncia que será una mala noticia.

-No me dejes…por favor Hermione no me dejes.- antes de que ella terminase de hablar yo había saltado hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente y rogándole que no me dejara mientras sentía como el llanto comenzaba a instalarse en mis mejillas.

-Fleur…escúchame…por favor.- me pidió Hermione apartándome suavemente de ella, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y me agarre a ella con fuerza; pero Hermione volvió a apartarme…casi sentía que no solo me alejaba…sentía que me apartaba de su corazón.

-Escúchame Fleur…esto…es por el bien de las dos.- me dice mi castaña levantándose de la cama y parándose frente a mi…dejándome en la cama de rodillas…abrazada a mí misma, con lágrimas en los ojos y un corazón quebrándose.

-Fleur…esto no es fácil para mi…quiero que me prometas, que diga lo que diga, estarás junto a mi.- me pide Hermione mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No voy a prometer algo que tal vez no soy capaz de cumplir.- son mis últimas palabras mientras me acomodo el cabello rubio detrás de mí oreja y la miro directamente. Hermione se muerde el labio y mira al suelo…luego me mira con ojos llorosos.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejen Review

Y MUCHOS BESOS PARA TODOS


	18. Tristes despedidas

**L****. ****Dniz: **ya actualice! Nada de ataques jejeje Si, respira profundo…aunque creo que no te gustara mucho el cap. Sera un poco :( Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este también te guste. Gracias por el Review y Saludos Guapa.

**Amaranta316:** ¿Qué le dirá Hermione? Ummm…creo que no te va a gustar lo que le dirá la castaña. Aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado…saludos guapa y gracias por el Review. Besos

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Tristes despedidas**

Llevamos en silencio algunos minutos…Hermione ha intentado formular oraciones pero termina callando…ahora esta pensativa. Yo solo espero pacientemente que comience a hablar, no quiero volver a adelantarme, aunque me hago una idea de por dónde va la cosa.

-Mi madre…mi…me sacara de Hogwarts y me enviara a otro colegio.- y allí esas palabras que yo esperaba, me quede en silencio…yo ya me esperaba aquellas palabras…tan amargas, tan destructivas; me abrace a mis piernas y mire esas sabanas blancas en las que muchas veces habíamos hecho el amor.

-Fleur…- escucho la voz de Hermione llamándome, me quedo quieta en la cama sin levantar la cabeza, casi puedo escuchar el crack de mi corazón… ¿Cómo puede decirme eso de esa manera? Con tanta frialdad, como si no viese lo mucho que me lastima. Siento unos brazos rodeándome…me alejo de inmediato y miro a Hermione…ella me mira con los brazos abiertos y los ojos mojados.

-Fleur, cariño…entiéndeme por favor.- me dice Hermione con voz apagada, conteniendo las lágrimas que se quieren fugar de mis ojos, levanto el mentón y aprieto el gesto en una mueca de completa frialdad.

-Que te vaya bien, Hermione.- comento conteniendo el dolor que siento por dentro, sin mirarla comienzo a caminar a la salida pero siento su mano caliente sujetarme del brazo…me suelto de un tirón y la miro dolida…se que en mis ojos puede ver el daño que me ha hecho.

-Fleur…hermosa…esto…no es lo que quiero.- me dice Hermione, le doy la espalda dispuesta a irme y dejarla tirada pero no puedo, no puedo hacer eso...me vuelvo a girar y la sujeto de la cintura pegándola por completo a mi cuerpo…ella se agarra de mí y yo me agarro de ella.

-Entonces no me dejes Hermione…no me dejes, por favor.- le rogué agarrándola con fuerza, la siento temblar y siento como me aleja suavemente y me mira a los ojos, y en sus ojos veo que no tiene opción…que no puede hacer nada.

-No quiero dejarte Fleur, pero…no tengo alternativa.- me dice Hermione con voz rota, me agarro a ella con fuerza nuevamente, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello…sintiendo como ella también me abraza y sintiendo sus lagrimas mojar mi cabello como las mías mojan sus hombros.

-Solo me quedare hasta mañana a medio día.- me dice Hermione al oído, siento un profundo dolor en el pecho.

-¿Esperaras por mi?- le pregunto en un susurro, ella se aleja y me mira a los ojos.

-¿Tu me esperaras?- me devuelve la pregunta

-Te buscare al salir de Hogwarts…solo….ven.- le digo tirando de su mano para acercarla a mi cama, saco una libreta y allí escribo una dirección.

-Cuando salgas de donde sea que te metan…espérame allí…el 24 de septiembre…es mi cumpleaños.- le digo a Hermione tendiéndole el papel donde escribí todo, ella me mira y agarra el papel…y luego se queda mirándolo un largo rato.

-Te voy a extrañar mi vida.- susurro abrazándola fuertemente, ella me aprieta contra su cuerpo…siento sus lagrimas mojando mi camisa…luego de algunos minutos ella se aleja de mí y me mira con sus preciosos ojos.

-Fleur… te amo.- me dice en un susurro, me acerco a ella y lentamente uno nuestros labios…un beso cargado de tristeza, esperanza…un beso con sabor a despedida…siento como le tiembla el labio inferior mientras el beso avanza…como su cuerpo se paga más al mío dejando que sienta cada espasmo que le recorre.

-No quiero dejarte.- me dice en un susurro.

-Estarás en mis recuerdos…te esperare.- susurro contra sus labios, ella me mira fijamente y luego me vuelve a besar…por el impulso de su beso caemos a la cama…siento su desesperación en la forma que me besa…como sus manos tiran de mi camisa, yo también comienzo a tirar de su camisa hasta sacarla de en medio.

-No me olvides…- susurro contra mis labios Hermione…

-Jamás lo hare…- susurre yo…sus manos ansiosas apartaron mi camisa y pantalón…la imite rápidamente, mis manos en sus pechos y las de ella en los míos…sus labios no dejaron mis labios en ningún momento…se movía ansiosa queriéndome dar a entender lo que sentía.

Todo se convirtió en pasión, en sudor derramándose por nuestros cuerpos y mezclándose entre ambas, en jadeos que ya no sabíamos de cuál de las dos provenían, gritos, espasmos y…al final…un profundo llanto con el que ambas caímos dormidas…queriendo estar juntas siempre pero sabiendo que por el momento eso no podría ser.

El sol fuerte me levanto…abrí los ojos y busque junto a mí el cuerpo de Hermione, pero no lo halle…tan solo una nota escrita en tinta negra escurrida. Mis ojos se nublaron al ver aquella carta que antes de leer ya sabía era una triste despedida.

**Buenos Días **

**Te veías demasiado hermosa durmiendo, así que decidí no despertarte…me recogen a las 12:45…nos veremos mi amor…soñare noche tras noche con el día en que volvamos a vernos…jamás te voy a olvidar Fleur…te amo demasiado.**

**No me olvides**

**Hermione**

Automáticamente me gire a mirar el reloj…faltaban cinco para las 12: 45…ajorada salte de la cama, me coloque un suéter y un pantalón…sin molestarme en colocarme ropa interior…sin peinar, ni arreglar Salí corriendo del cuarto. Baje las escaleras corriendo, sintiendo que se me iba la vida en esa carrera, pensando que tenía que verla por última vez…que no podía irse de esa manera.

Jadeando termine de bajar las escaleras, como si el piso estuviese en mi contra…como si el mundo estuviese en mi contra…abrí las puerta de un empujón y la vi a lo lejos…su padre sujetando sus maletas…me quede allí mirándola…ella no me había visto.

-¡Hermione!- grite lo más alto que mis pulmones me permitieron, ella se giro a mirarme y pude ver sus ojos achocolatados y pude observar las lagrimas gruesas que corrían por sus mejillas…su madre le dijo algo…seguramente le ordeno entrar al auto…ella me dedico una última mirada y entro…me quede allí…mirando como la mujer de mi vida se alejaba…y yo no podía hacer nada para retenerla.

Cuando el carro se perdió de mi vista las lagrimas ya se escurrían por mis mejillas, caí de rodillas al suelo…temblando de pies a cabeza, abrazada a mi misma mientras por mis ojos pasaban todo lo que yo y mi castaña habíamos vivido…los buenos momentos que juntas pasamos…las emociones a flor de piel.

-Fleur…- escuche una voz a mi espalda, me gire encontrándome con Ron, el me miro y luego se arrodillo a mi lado…sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor…sollozando escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Calma…todo estará bien…solo, habrá que esperar.- me dice Ron al oído, y siento un profundo dolor en mi pecho ¿Esperar? ¿Qué hay que esperar? Me acaban de quitar a mi razón de vivir, a la persona que más amo en este mundo y toca esperar… ¿Por cuánto tiempo tocara esperar?

-La necesito Ron.- digo entre lagrimas que mojan la camisa blanca de mi amigo, el me acaricia la cabeza…sigo escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y lloro, lloro profundamente, lloro mas fuerte a medida que pasa el tiempo, como si hubiesen abierto un profundo hoyo en el fondo de mi alma.

-Lo sé…pero tienes que ser fuerte.- me dice Ron sujetándome, y en estos momentos no sé lo que significa ser fuerte…fácil es decirlo, hasta pensarlo…pero…hacerlo… ¿Dónde busco fuerza? ¿En qué lugar podría yo encontrar mi fortaleza si esa mujer a la que amo se la ha llevado el viento?

-Vamos a tu cuarto Fleur…necesitas descansar.- me dice Ron ayudándome a pararme, mientras caminamos me sujeto a él como si fuese a caerme a cada paso, no me parece igual entrar a Hogwarts, siento que ya no es lo mismo…mientras subo las escaleras encuentro el lugar triste, vacio…sin mi Hermione nunca será lo mismo.

-Descansa un rato Fleur, vendré a buscarte para comer.- me dice Ron mirándome con sus azules ojos, asiento y me meto al cuarto…me recuesto de la puerta y observo el lugar vacio…ya no será lo mismo ese cuarto…ya no lo veré igual…porque ya no está mi castaña…como verlo igual si no está ella…es solo un rincón donde dormir tristemente.

Arrastro los pies hasta aquella cama que hasta el día de ayer fue la cama de mi Hermione, abro las cortinas y me fijo en el lugar completamente vacío…pero mis ojos se iluminan al observar sobre la cama una foto…la tomo en mis manos y una sonrisa se me escapa al contemplar la foto de ambas…ella y yo abrazadas.

Y debajo de la foto una pequeña oración reposaba "Juntas por siempre" mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas al leer aquella corta frase que tanto habíamos repetido ambas…cuantas veces habíamos dicho que estaríamos juntas por siempre…cuantas veces… ¿Quién dice que no lo estarán Fleur?

Conteniendo las lagrimas mire hacia la ventana del cuarto, sujete la foto contra mi pecho y me fue a acostar a mi cama…recordando cada pequeño detalle de mi vida…desde que llegue a Hogwarts, cuando nos conocimos, los abrazos, los besos, las risas, cuantas cosas pasamos juntas…cuantas risas y felicidades…cuantos momento simples y complejos…cuantas lagrimas…cuanto amor.

Y entre pensamiento y pensamiento mi mente se fue apagando hasta que lentamente…y con el nombre de mi amor en mis recuerdos…caí dormida.

Fin del capitulo


	19. Tu alla, yo aca

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Amaranta316:** Si, creo que el titulo ya anunciaba un capitulo sumamente triste, pero las cosas no tardaran en cambiar. Qué bueno que me haya quedado bien el cap. anterior, o mejor dicho, que te haya gustado porque no es que se me dé muy bien escribir cosas tristes…soy más de capítulos felices :) Ya se acerca el cap. del reencuentro. Espero que te guste el cap. de hoy y gracias por el Review…esta historia ya está llegando a su fin. Besos guapa.

**Leyla Dniz**: Siii se que fue todo muy triste, y a mi realmente no me gusta mucho escribir ese tipo de capítulos pero creo que en la vida siempre hay momentos tristes y felices así que toca escribirlos. Pero la cosa mejorara, lo prometo, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te guste. Besos guapa y disfruta el cap.…ya estamos en la "recta final" jajaja. Saludos

**BipolarJL**: Siii, pobre de la rubia :´( ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara? Ummm ya lo sabrás cuando leas el capitulo. Cierto es que esta historia ya está llegando a su fin así que espero que te gusten sus últimos caps. Gracias por el Review y besos guapa.

**Des**: Siii todo fue muy triste pero la cosa ya mejorara *pinky promesa* gracias por dejar Review y besos para ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tu allá…yo acá**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaban con tal lentitud que parecían años, día tras día había adaptado la misma rutina…desayunar, clases y cuarto. Ya no era la de antes, se podría decir que no sería la misma hasta que tuviera a mi Hermione de frente. Los días seguían pasando con lentitud agonizante…

Un mes…un largo y triste mes había pasado desde que había hablado con mi Hermione, aun recuerdo sus últimas palabras, sus caricias, aun recuerdo ese lejano adiós que nos dijimos en silencio…aun lloro al recordar su partida.

Estoy sentada a la orilla del lago, mirando mi reflejo en el agua cristalina y recordando aquella vez que Hermione y yo nos metimos allí a saltar y jugar como dos crías…mire al suelo al recordarlo y sentí como una pequeña lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla con tristeza agonizante… ¿Y si me olvida? ¿Y si la distancia rompe el lazo que nos une?

Los humanos somos como los imágenes y cuando alejamos dos imanes que se atraen…la fuerza de atracción es menos…y…podría llegar un momento en el cual esa atracción se… no…. Ella me quiere…ella dijo que me esperaría… ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Un ruido a mi costado derecho llamo mi atención, me gire rápidamente y me sorprendí al encontrar al profesor Snape sentado a mi lado mirando hacia el lago en completo silencio. Jamás había estado tan cerca del estricto profesor…en parte porque nos odiábamos…o…eso creía yo.

-¿Sabes? Siempre, siempre me agrado Granger…y sabia que merecía alguien especial…como tu Delacour…tal vez piensas que te digo esto por pena o hipocresía. Pero no es así Fleur…- y al decir eso Snape me miro…sus ojos oscuros fijos en los míos mientras su cabello negro le cepillaba contra la barbilla.

-Siempre vi una persona con mucho potencial en ti Fleur, y por eso mismo intentaba de buscar una manera de que te esforzaras…porque sabía que podías dar más, de lo que estabas dando…sabía que era cuestión de poner dedicación. Y Granger fue una excelente ayuda, realmente…eran…la una para la otra.- me dice Snape logrando sorprenderme, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente ante todas sus palabras.

-Pero…si…usted parecía odiarme, a mi…y a Hermione.- comente completamente confundida.

-Granger muchas veces me sacaba de quicio…digamos que teníamos una batalla intelectual…pero usted, solo quería…que supiera cuanto potencial tenia.- me dice Snape mirándome serio pero con una calidez nada habitual en sus ojos.

-Gracias…- comento mirando al suelo y mordiéndome el labio. Siento como Snape se levanta y unos pasos como si se estuvieran alejando.

-Fleur…-escucho la voz del profesor, me giro y él me dedica un hámago de sonrisa.

-Granger esperara por usted…ella le quiere.- me dice Snape, dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza…justo antes de que Snape comience a alejarse.

Me vuelvo a girar hacia el lago y observo el cielo azul sobre mi…por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que ambas tenemos el mismo techo…de que ambas dormimos bajo el mismo cielo y de que tal vez en estos momentos ella también está mirando hacia el cielo.

-Te envió un beso donde quiera que estés amor…recuérdame.- susurre al viento, deseando que el viento arrastrase mis palabras y las depositase en los oídos de mi amada Hermione.

Los días fueron pasando, los días pronto se convirtieron en enormes meses…y con los meses dieron paso los años…un año y medio después…estaba yo preparándome para mi graduación…deseando terminar todo eso y correr a ver a mi amada…deseando que ella también me este esperando.

-Fleur…¿Estas lista?- me llego la voz de Ginny quien entraba a la habitación en ese instante…me gire hacia ella con la toga ya puesta y deje salir una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Te voy a extrañar rubia.- me dice Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti Ginny…has sido de gran apoyo para mi.- le digo a Ginny dándole un último abrazo antes de salir del cuarto. En el camino me encuentro con Ronald y Davies, quienes vienen sujetados de la mano y riendo a mandíbula abierta…ahh claro…se me había pasado contaros ese detalle… ¿Adivinen quienes están profundamente enamorados?

Si, Tracey y Ron…claro que yo empuje un poco a Ron para que se atreviera a dar el paso pero al final el pelirrojo termino pidiéndole a Davies que fuera su novia y ella gritando un si acepto y claro un beso que preferí no ver porque me di la vuelta y les di privacidad.

-¿Nerviosa?- me pregunta Tracey al llegar a mi lado.

-Ansiosa.- comente inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada.

-¿Quedaron en verse el día de tu cumpleaños?- me pregunta Ron mirándome fijamente.

-Si…y no falta mucho para ese día…solo espero que…ella venga.- comento mientras llegamos al lugar donde celebraríamos la graduación. Me senté en una silla y Ron y Davies me acompañaron, luego de un rato Harry no tardo en llegar con una sonrisa a sentarse junto a nosotros.

La ceremonia dio inicio…y yo me había perdido por completo en mis pensamientos, en mis deseos y nervios…en mis sueños, pensar que todos mis sueños incluían a Hermione…yo no me imagino una vida sin ella…porque simplemente quiero vivir con ella porque vivir sin ella no es vivir.

La ceremonia termino y yo ni cuenta me había dado, con medallas colgando en el cuyo me acerque corriendo hacia mis padres y recibí mas felicitaciones y abrazos…besos en la frente y en las mejillas…hasta una mordida en un cachete por parte de mi prima Gabrielle.

-¿Nos vamos a casa rubia?- me pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa…la mire con los ojos brillantes y asentí lentamente, en mi mente ya corrían las imágenes de mi reencuentro con Hermione…en mi mente ya me imaginaba una vida junto a ella… ¿Qué podría impedirme lograr mis sueños? Nada ni nadie me impediría llegar a ella…ella es mi vida…y solo la quiero a ella y la tendré.

-Vamos a casa.- susurre con una sonrisa, me gire un minuto y saludo con la mano a los Weasley, jamás los olvidaría…visitas a donde ellos no faltarían, me gire hacia los padres de Tracey y también los salude…hasta me detuve a despedirme de Draco Malfoy. Y seguí mi camino, ellos serian una marca en mi vida, serian parte de mi futuro pero…debía alzar el vuelo para alcanzar mis sueños.

Cuando atravesé los portones de Hogwarts una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla derecha al recordar cada minuto en ese lugar…recordar que allí había conocido al amor de mi vida, que me habían separado de ella, que había llorado noche tras noche luchando para seguir adelante…luchando porque en el fondo de mi corazón sabia…que cada lucha era por y para Hermione.

-Fleur…lo lograras.- me dijo con seguridad mi madre y me dedico una sonrisa

-Gracias Mama…por confiar en mi.- susurre abrazándome a su cintura, dejando salir una sonrisa al tiempo que pensaba que…el día de mi reencuentro con mi castaña no podía estar muy lejos, que seguramente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Fin del capitulo

Siii, láncenme tomatazos por lo cortito que es el capitulo…pero ya se acerca el reencuentro…sino me equivoco será el próximo cap., no estoy muy segura pero creo que solo faltan uno o dos capítulos para terminar la historia,

No se olviden de dejar un REVIEW y dejarme saber su opinión, algo que les gustaría que pasara, o algo que creen que sucederá.

Sin más me despido, besos para todos y saludos.


	20. Preludios

NUEVO CAPITULO

Quiero mandar un saludo súper especial a BipolarJL, Leyla Dniz y Eclair Rozen…saludos a los tres y gracias por dejar Review en el capitulo anterior.

Preludios

.

.

.

Aquella mañana del 24 de septiembre, me levante de la cama de un salto…todo a mi alrededor se veía igual que siempre, el cielo azul, los pájaros cantando, mi cabello igual de rubio, mis ojos igual de azules…lo único diferente era la sonrisa que descansaba en mis labios.

Hoy la volvería a ver, hoy la volvería a tener cara a cara…al fin, cuanto había esperado para este momento y al fin llego…aun su sonrisa, sus ojos, su hermoso cabello…ella es parte de mí y yo de ella…solo espero que ella también me este esperando, porque no se qué hare si yo llego allí y…ella no llega.

-Buenos días.- salude sentándome en la mesa, mi madre me dedico una mirada sorprendida pero me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa- me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, solo pude hacer mi sonrisa mas enorme ante lo que decía…hoy la vería…había llegado el gran día, nuestro reencuentro.

-Gracias, creo que hoy será un gran día.- dijo tomando el sándwich que mi madre me preparaba. Luego de terminar mi desayuno volví a subir las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto, me tire a la cama con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a sacarme la ropa dispuesta a darme un baño.

Cuando volví a salir del baño, ya vestida con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y mi chamara de cuero, el teléfono comenzó a entonar la canción ¿Dónde están esos amigos? Del chaval…corrí hasta descolgar el celular y con un "hola" contestar.

-Ron…si…estoy emocionada, ¿Crees que estará allí?- le pregunto al pelirrojo con un gesto de incertidumbre.

-Todo irá bien Fleur.

-Eso espero…estoy nerviosa.

-¿Ya vas a salir para ese lugar?

-Si, quiero estar allí cuando ella llegue.

-Mantenme informado, aunque si no me llamas sabre que están ocupadas.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa ante ese último comentario antes de colgar, me gire y mire mi reflejo en el espejo con una sonrisa, me senté en la cama y comencé a peinar mi cabello con el cepillo….mientras lo hacía por mi mente pasaron recuerdos lejanos. Recuerdo cuando Hermione peinaba mis cabellos con sus dedos, dedicándome una sonrisa cuando yo abría los ojos.

-¿Aun me recordaras?- le pregunte al aire dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la ventana de cristal…con un suspiro me levante de la cama. Solo me quedaban esperanza, la esperanza de que ella viniera, la esperanza de que me recordara…de que aun me amara.

Me gire dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro y Salí de mi cuarto.

-Voy a salir…- grite para que me escucharan y sin recibir respuesta Salí de la casa, dirigí mis pasos hasta mi moto negra y arranque…mientras conducía el viento golpeaba mi cabello rubio con coraje, moviéndolo en todas las direcciones…me detuve en una luz roja y me coloque unas gafas oscuras a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa al hombre que estaba a mi lado.

-Guapa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto el hombre de cabellos marrones.

-Mi nombre….bollera…- le dije con media sonrisa, su sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto confundido.

-Que soy bollera amigo…- le dije con media sonrisa antes de seguir mi camino, mientras conducía por mi mente pasaban los recuerdos con mi castaña, nuestras risas, nuestros juegos, nuestras bromas, nuestros lejanos recuerdos.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera, 11:34…detuve mi moto en medio de la plaza…me baje, me saque las gafas negras y comencé a caminar hacia un árbol a lo lejos, pensaba sentarme debajo de esa sombra a esperar… ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué no viniera? No quiero ni pensar en eso, no, yo quiero que venga.

El viento movía mi cabello rubio casi con coraje, me acosté en la yerba por completo…esta pincho suavemente contra mi cabellera dejándome saber que estaba algo húmeda, pero no le di mucha importancia en ese momento. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, me senté luego de media hora y comencé a observar el parque…los niños corriendo, riendo, gritando.

Me levante del pasto y di un paso hacia donde los niños y niñas jugaban, tirándose de chorreas o columpiándose, entonces mis ojos vieron a una pequeña de cabellera castaña muy espesa, una sonrisa se deslizo por mis labios al observar aquella niña solitaria que estaba mirando a todos, estaba sentada en una banca.

Con disimulo camine hacia ella, me pare junto a ella a mirar a los demás niños.

-¿Por qué no juegas?- le pregunte sin dejar de mirar a los otros niños.

-Porque tengo la rodilla aleccionada.- me contesto levantándose un poco el pantalón para que viese su yeso.

-¿Quieres jugar algo divertido?- le pregunte con media sonrisa

-No puedo…- susurro ella y se giro a mirarme.

-Si puedes…no hay que moverse en todos los juegos… ¿Cuáles son tus amigos?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Aquellos de allá.- me dijo señalando a dos chicos y dos chicas.

-¿Has jugado Uno alguna vez?- le pregunte sacando del bolsillo de mi pantalón unas cartas UNO.

-No…nunca lo he jugado.- me contesto mirando las cartas.

-Anda…llama a tus amigos…diles que les enseñare a jugar.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estuve algunos minutos, tal vez algunas horas jugando con los pequeños…hasta que…el sol comenzó a desaparecer, me gire a observar el lugar pero no había rastro alguno de cierta castaña y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

-Va a llover…tenemos que irnos…gracias por las cartas Fleur.- me dijo la pequeña chica castaña.

-De nada…disfrútalas.- le dije sonriendo, los niños comenzaron a alejarse, me quede sentada en la banca mirando el lugar que comenzaba a vaciarse por completo...

Casi podía observar cómo me pasaban los días por la cara, no podía creer que ella no vinera, la lluvia no tardo en caer, me levante del pasto completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, suspire con fuerza y comencé a hacer mi camino hacia la moto pero…

Fin del capitulo

Yeah, mátenme…. Sé que no debí cortarlo allí pero…vale no tengo escusa simplemente decidí cortarlo allí XD

Subiré el siguiente cap. pronto, porque este es corto…es merecido que lo suba pronto.

Creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo así que…tal vez el próximo es el capítulo final. :)

Besos para todo el que lee y saludos.


	21. Esa fue nuestra historia

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

BUENO…este es el último capítulo de esta historia…quiero que sepan que va dedicado a las siguientes personas que dejaron un RR en el cap. anterior…para vosotros: **Thestral212, Leyla Dniz, BipolarJL, AlexiaPotterhead, Hin e iHumpAcow**. Este capítulo (El último ¿Ya lo dije? XD) va para ustedes…espero que os guste.

**ESA FUE NUESTRA HISTORIA**

Casi podía observar cómo me pasaban los días por la cara, no podía creer que ella no vinera, la lluvia no tardo en caer, me levante del pasto completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, suspire con fuerza y comencé a hacer mi camino hacia la moto pero…

.

.

.

-Fleur… ¿A dónde vas?- detuve mi andar al escuchar esa hermosa melodía llegar a mi oído, mis ojos casi querrían escapárseme de las cuencas…la lluvia aun azotaba sobre mí, pero aun así no pude evitar que una sonrisa enorme se escapara por entre mis labios, y me gire…y allí estaba ella.

Tan hermosa como siempre, no, más hermosa que antes, vestida con un traje azul oscuro que era mecido por el viento, su cabello le caía por los hombros, sus ojos tan brillantes que por un instante tuve miedo de que fuera a dejarme ciega y cubriéndose de la lluvia con un paraguas mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

-Siempre tan impaciente.- me dijo con una sonrisa antes de hacerme un gesto de cabeza para que me acercara a ella.

-Te voy a mojar…- dije sin borrar mi sonrisa, ella rodo los ojos y para mi sorpresa, dejo caer la sombrilla que le cubría al suelo y se acerco a mi ahora completamente empapada, al igual que yo, deje salir una sonrisa más grande que la que ya tenía, no podía creer que estuviera frente a mí.

-Nos mojamos juntas entonces.- me susurro mi castaña cuando solo quedo entre ambas tres metros de distancia, y nos quedamos allí, paradas bajo la lluvia solo sonriéndonos mutuamente, dos tontas pensarían las personas si nos vieran, o dos locas…que nos llamen como quieran, la vida es así y punto.

-Pensé que…- comencé a hablar pero Hermione coloco su dedo índice en mis labios mandándome a callar.

-¿Pensase que no vendría? Jamás dejaría ir al amor de mi vida.- fue la contestación de mi castaña y dejo escapar una risa nerviosa que me llego al alma, sonreí también y di un paso cerca de ella, ella retrocedió y luego avanzo hacia mi hasta sujetarme de la cintura…quedamos a solo dos centímetros de distancia.

-Creo que te has olvidado de algo.- susurre con diversión mientras pasaba mis manos por encima de sus hombros y comenzaba a jugar con su cabello ahora mojado, sonreí, había arruinado su blower…aunque creo que en estos momentos a ella no le puede importar menos.

-O no, claro que no me he olvidado de nada.- y una sonrisa perversa se formo en sus labios al tiempo que se alejaba de mí y me mostraba un pote de barba sol…

-ni lo pienses Hermione.- le pedí, intentando sonar seria pero dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños rubia.- me grito ella al tiempo que se echaba una cantidad considerable de la espuma blanca en sus manos y comenzaba a pegármela en la cara, cabello brazos, intente de escaparme corriendo pero termine cayendo en la grama mojada, ella se subió sobre mí con esa hermosa sonrisa reposando en su semblante, atrapando un poco de barba sol con mi mano derecha se la pegue en la mejilla y ella hizo un gesto de indignación.

-No es mi cumpleaños hermosa.- me dijo divertida y cuando se canso de ensuciarme con la espuma se quedo sobre mi solo mirándome, le dedique una sonrisa…ella se inclino sobre mi sonriendo también….

-Feliz cumpleaños número 18 cariño…- me susurro con una sonrisa al tiempo que sellaba sus labios con los míos, mis ojos se cerraron de manera automática mientras recordaba el sabor de esos labios que ahora, nuevamente, tenía la delicia de poder besar, degustar y mandar…eran míos de nuevo y lo serian para siempre.

-Ven…- le dije a Hermione con una sonrisa, ambas nos levantamos, tire de ella para que me siguiera pero ella se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Me he ido de la casa de mis padres, ellos no quieren comprenderme y yo no pienso dejarte por ellos.- me dijo Hermione acariciándome con su mano derecha la mejilla, sin borrar mi sonrisa asentí y le di un beso en el dedo pulgar con el que me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Mis padres no tendrán problemas en que te vengas a vivir con nosotros a lo que conseguimos donde vivir.- fue mi contestación con una enorme sonrisa…y de allí partimos juntas…abrazadas, sonriendo, emocionadas y felices.

Años después…

Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntas….

-Creo que es mi turno de decir algo Fleur…déjame contar yo el final de nuestra historia.- me pide Hermione con media sonrisa…me encogí de hombros abrazándola mientras descansábamos en nuestra cama matrimonial…o claro, Hermione os lo quiere contar.

Mmm…Soy Hermione, conocí a Fleur en Hogwarts como ustedes ya saben, la amo más que a mi propia vida y no han podido escuchar mi punto de vista nuestra historia, pero estoy segura de que Fleur os conto con pelos y señales todo lo que vivimos en Hogwarts, seguramente conto hasta detalles que yo me hubiese reservado.

-Te amo preciosa.- me susurro con una sonrisa Fleur dándome un beso en la frente, ambas estamos acostadas en nuestra cama matrimonial, casi me olvido, nos casamos hace tres meses, nos compramos un casa con vistas al mar y tenemos una perrita que se llama "Doxy" es un amor, y tiene los ojitos azules como Fleur.

-¿No te apetece tener una bebita? Así chiquitita como tú y rubia como yo.- miro a Fleur con una sonrisa ante lo que acaba de decir ¿Una bebe? ¿Nosotras? Ummm creo que no sería mala idea.

-Eso me encantaría…- susurro contra sus labios antes de darle un beso, y volvemos a quedarnos en silencio nuevamente, porque nosotras no necesitamos hablar para ser felices, solo nos necesitamos a ambas. Al final vivimos juntas, enamoradas y felices…mis padres aceptaron a Fleur luego de tanto negarse, aun cuando no se llevan muy bien con mi esposa, la soportan.

-¿Sabes que cariño?- me pregunta Fleur.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-La cuarta es vencida…- me dijo con una sonrisa, sacándome una sonrisa a mi también, la amo, simplemente amo con todo mi corazón a esta rubia que tengo la suerte de llamar…mi mujer.

FIN….FIN…FIN

Y FIIIIINNNNNN XD

Espero que esta historia os haya gustado, aquí termina esto y espero que sea de vuestro agrado…besitos.

DEJEN REVIEWS; SON GRATIS


End file.
